<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Never Normal by darlingjongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503201">You’re Never Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin'>darlingjongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close Your Eyes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NaMon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, romcom, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chimon, an aspiring singer, gets scouted by Off Jumpol after hearing him perform in his sister’s restaurant. With his care, he’s thrusted into the limelight and is anticipated by millions as a rising star. The only problem is, the stage is too small and pop sensation Nanon already has his eyes to take him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Close Your Eyes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spin Off to Close Your Eyes and Kiss Me. This fic can be read without reading the previous fics as it focuses on Namon rather than the previous ships, but they will make appearances all through out and their interactions with each other and the new characters would have more meaning if you’ve read close your eyes. But either way, it doesn’t matter lol.</p><p>Also, shoutout to @newborn_babii on twitter for suggesting this plot as a spinoff. I decided to roll with it, so let’s see where this goes. I don’t know Chimon nor Nanon that well and I’m basing their chemistry off the little amount I’ve seen on Twitter and YouTube, so pls don’t kill me if I don’t get it right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Chimon Wachirawit was now homeless. Of course, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. His parents drove him out of the house once he came back after first year of college, telling them he had dropped out to focus on his music. No one wanted to hear that, especially after his parents done everything they could so he could get into one of the most prestigious colleges in the city.</p><p>All he had was his guitar case hanging heavily on his shoulders with another shoulder bag with as much clothes he could pack whilst his parents started throwing shit at him to try and get him out of the house. He probably didn’t even pack enough socks and he knew he was gonna run out of them.</p><p>Luckily, he knew this was gonna happen, so he stashed enough money over the past year in his secret saving account, renting a small apartment on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>‘So… Chimon right?’</p><p>‘Yes’, he replied, reaching his hand out to shake the woman’s hand.</p><p>‘So, what made you wanna apply as a kitchen assistant?’</p><p>‘Uh… I’m really good at cooking’, he stuttered, trying to make up an excuse, ‘And I also need a job’</p><p>‘Aha, well, isn’t that why we’re all here’, she joked, looking down at his resume with an arched brow and interested took, ‘It said here you went to Bangkok University majoring in Engineering’</p><p>‘Ah yes… I sort of dropped out’</p><p>‘May I ask why?’, the owner asked, but the big guitar case leaning on the table was enough of an idea for her to make up her own conclusion.</p><p>‘I didn’t want to be an engineer’, Chimon confessed.</p><p>‘Let me guess. You had other dreams that your parents didn’t approve of so when you decided to pursue, they kicked you out and now you need a job’</p><p>‘Uh… Yeah’, Chimon didn’t want to admit it, but she was right on the money. He looked down at his hands which rested on his lap, playing with his fingers as he avoid her gaze. But he heard her chuckle, an amused tone as she combed her hair back, looking back down on his resume.</p><p>‘Then you’re hired’, she said flat out, which made him lift his head up and stare at her with a bewildered expression.</p><p>‘Wait, really?’</p><p>‘Yeah’, she nodded nonchalantly as she got up from the table, putting away all the other applicants back into her files, ‘And you start today, right now actually. The restaurant’s gonna open for dinner, so don’t disappoint’</p><p>‘I really got the job?’, he leaped up on his seat, his eyes shining when the woman turned around with a gleaming smirk, throwing him an apron.</p><p>‘And you’ll get to keep it if you do well tonight’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Hey, I’m Drake’, the teenager in the kitchen introduced himself when his new employer, who insisted on going by P’Neen, beckoned Chimon to keep his things inside the staff room and get straight to work. He didn’t think employment would be this easy, but he didn’t want to question her in case she changed her mind. He needed any job just to get him by, so he didn’t have the privilege to be choosy with where he ended up.</p><p>‘Chimon’, he reached his hand out to shake the boy’s hand, ‘Have you worked here long?’</p><p>‘Since I was sixteen’, Drake smiled before going back to the storage room to get out a bag of potatoes, ‘So, two years now’</p><p>‘Oh, so are you getting ready for college?’, Chimon asked, leaning on the counter and tying his apron as he watched the boy who was younger than him show him around the kitchen.</p><p>‘Yeah, that’s why P’Neen’s looking for my replacement. She knows she’s gonna be in shambles once I leave. But I’m sure you’ll do a great job, right?’, Drake turned to beckon Chimon to follow him, opening the fridge and showing him where they store each of their ingredient. The restaurant was a humble size, so it was easy for Chimon to find his way around, but he was told by Drake that it can get busy, especially on the weekends, so he needed to be quick on his feet.</p><p>For someone who’s never worked before, he hoped this job won’t kill him.</p><p>‘P’Neen! P’Neen! Where are you?’, the front door opened despite the restaurant still being closed and a ruddy teenager walked in, still in his school uniforms despite it being evening already, shouting as if he owned the place as he threw his bag on one of the booths.</p><p>‘What is it Frank?’, Drake answered on her behave, opening the kitchen door.</p><p>‘Not you. I don’t want to talk to you’, Frank hissed back when he turned to glare at Drake, ‘Where’s P’Neen?’</p><p>‘I’m right here. What do you want?’, Neen walked out of the staff room after setting Chimon’s bag down, rolling her eyes as soon as she heard Frank’s whining voice. Over the years, he had gotten good at treating her restaurant as his own and no matter how many times she told Tay to keep his son off her property, she always found Frank inside, ‘Shouldn’t you be babysitting Mook?’</p><p>‘She has a play date with Nirin and Win’, Frank explained, ‘I need help. My dad still won’t let me work for his company’</p><p>‘You’re seventeen, of course he wouldn’t want you near his office’, Neen snorted, having to hear Frank whine again over Tay’s decision to refuse Frank an internship at his company.</p><p>‘P’Neen, come on, you know I need some experience to vamp up my college applications’, Frank defended himself, tugging at her sleeves like a little kid asking for ice cream, ‘Do you know how amazing it’ll look on my applications?’</p><p>‘You don’t need to worry about your applications till next year though’, Drake shouted from the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he watched Frank through the door.</p><p>‘I didn’t ask for your opinion’, Frank shouted back, his tone venomous, which made Chimon watch in curiosity as so why the teenager was giving Drake attitude.</p><p>‘What’s up with him?’, Chimon whispered to his new co-worker, watching as Drake nonchalantly took all of Frank’s hit without so much of a reaction.</p><p>‘He broke up with me yesterday’</p><p>‘Wait, are you serious?’, Chimon almost choked.</p><p>‘We’ve been going out for two years’, Drake explained, which didn’t do anything but make Chimon even more confused as he followed Drake back into the fridge, watching him count out all the vegetables they had stored.</p><p>‘And you’re not… Sad? Or mad? He broke a two year relationship’</p><p>‘Oh yeah, don’t mind him, he does that all the time’, Drake chuckled, picking up a toothpick and resting it between his lips as he pulled out a peeler, passing it to Chimon, ‘Why don’t you start peeling the potatoes? Neen’s gonna need it for her main dish’</p><p>‘Oh… Okay’, instead of prying on Drake’s confusing relationship, he decided to just ignore it and mind his own business as he dragged the sack of potatoes in one corner, leaning on the counter as he began to peel. If he followed his orders and kept to himself, maybe he won’t fuck up and lose his job on the first day.</p><p>‘Who’s this?’, the boy named Frank walked into the kitchen, finally noticing the new face that had joined them.</p><p>‘His name’s Chimon. He’s gonna start working here from today’, Drake explained. He was so calm compared to the boy who glared at him, Chimon couldn’t help but feel slightly scared at how Drake could keep it together.</p><p>‘Is he your replacement for when you leave me for college?’, Frank scoffed sarcastically, crossing his arm and kicking the trash to the corner of the room.</p><p>‘Frank, are you seriously still pissed about that?’, Drake rolled his eyes as he joined Chimon, picking up the pace and peeling the potatoes with an easily glide, whereas Chimon was practically chopping it to square pieces.</p><p>‘You never told me you were moving out of the city’, Frank interrupted them, ‘And you know long distance never works’</p><p>‘Which is why you broke up with me yesterday, remember?’, Drake sarcastically pointed out to which Frank huffed and kicked the trash again.</p><p>‘You didn’t actually think I meant it, right?!’</p><p>‘See, I told you he does this all the time’, Drake quickly whispered at Chimon, winking at him playfully before he turned his gaze at his apparently still boyfriend, ‘So, if you’re not being a petty little brat, why don’t you come here and help us?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
</p><p>Chimon packed up his guitar once his shift ended, bowing to the customers who had taken the time to approach him and shower him with compliments. It had been his sole validation for the past couple of weeks as he spent his nights sitting on his futon in his small apartment writing endless songs that never meant anything to him. He’d been struggling with work and motivation, so the chance to stand on stage felt like a breathe of fresh air. It felt like freedom for him.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t the best, like his old guitar, it was wrecked from age and countless hits, but if he adjusted himself, he was sure he’s still got a melody to sing.</p><p>‘Hey kid’, he heard a deep voice calling out to him once the small crowd disperses, turning around to see a handsome tall man approaching him in a suit and tie.</p><p>‘Woah’, he couldn’t help but sigh at how handsome the man was. He quickly coughed it out when he realised the former must’ve noticed his expression, looking down at the floor and scratching his neck, trying to act sly, ‘Um… What can I do for you?’, he finally managed to ask after trying to play off his initial reaction.</p><p>‘I see why my sister wants to take care of you’, the man smirked back in response, standing in front of him as he slid his hands in his pockets, staring at him up and down, ‘You’re cute’</p><p>‘Thanks’, Chimon replied shyly, a shade of pink forming on his cheeks. The man was mature, probably in his thirties and way to old for him, but if he was approaching him just to flirt, then Chimon might have to make an exception.</p><p>‘You’re also pretty good on stage’, the handsome man commented and this only made him more shy.</p><p>‘I didn’t think my performance was that great’</p><p>‘You know, you should have more confidence in yourself. Not a lot of people can keep the audience fixed on them for more than a minute. You had everyone listening to you for a whole hour’</p><p>‘Well, I mean I sort of sung whatever I wanted and hoped for the best’, Chimon admitted, also being shocked at how well received his recent performance was. He thought when he performed in a restaurant, he was just going to be ignored, used as background noise as the customers continued with their conversations. He didn’t expect to be liked as much.</p><p>‘If you’re this good without guidance, imagine how amazing you’ll become with the right mentor’, the handsome man smiled at him.</p><p>‘What do you mean?’, he asked curiously, his eyes widening when he watched the man pull out a business card from inside his pocket, handing it to him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>NeverNormal Entertainment</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chief Executive Officer</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Off Jumpol Phunsawat-Adulkittiporn</em> </strong>
</p><p>‘Hello Chimon. My name’s Off Jumpol and I’m the CEO of NeverNormal Entertainment. Would you like to send me your demo?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Off Jumpol parked his car right outside his sister’s restaurant, his eyes glued to the phone as he read his secretary’s notes from the previous meeting he couldn’t attend. He’d just returned from his business trip in Korea and he knew if he didn’t visit his sister, she might drive to his house and kill him.</p><p>‘Sis!’, he shouted as soon as he stepped foot into the restaurant, the bell ringing as he swung the door, ignoring the customers who were clearly intrigued of the boisterous man.</p><p>‘Off, where have you been?’, Neen shouted back as soon as she turned her face from the kitchen, finally seeing her brother after he’d been away for weeks.</p><p>‘I just got off the plane’, Off explained, walking inside and leaning on the counter as he watched Neen and Drake cook, ‘You know I’ve been busy’</p><p>‘Yeah, well don’t get too busy. Gun’s been forcing me to babysit the twins and you know I don’t have time for it’, her whining began as soon as he arrived and Off couldn’t help but laugh at her, crossing his arms as he slid his phone in his inside pocket, ‘And you shouldn’t leave your husband all alone. He doesn’t say it, because he knows you’re working hard, but he misses you. The bitch gets drunk sometimes’</p><p>‘And P’Gun isn’t young anymore’, Drake commented with an amused tone, ‘He gets hangovers that lasts the whole day now’</p><p>‘Look, Tay and I were just handling some business in Korea. We’re back now and ready to focus on our artists. I think we’re growing a pretty good repertoire over the past two years’</p><p>‘Still no good than Master Entertainment’, Drake pointed out, to which Off rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head.</p><p>‘Of course not. NeverNormal is only two years old whereas my old company is turning thirty this year’, he explained, ‘We’ve still got a lot more to do’</p><p>‘Well, you can try by getting out of my way and stop ruining my business’,  Neen pushed pass him as she set the freshly cooked plate on the counter, ringing the bell to be taken out to the customers. Off turned to see his beloved godson still working for her, his face bored and filled with teenage angst, but as soon as he looked up and saw him, a huge grin beamed on his face.</p><p>‘P’Off, you’re back’, Frank shouted, earning a wave from his favourite Uncle.</p><p>‘And so is your dad’, Off reminded the boy, ‘You better come home for dinner. He misses you and Mook’</p><p>It seemed like Frank had just gotten worse in attitude as he rolled his eyes and took the plates, ignoring him as he walked back to the tables. Off noticed that his sister’s restaurant was full to the brim despite it being opened almost three years ago. He was about to make a half ass joke on his sister’s restaurant when he heard guitar strings playing, the customers quietening down once they heard a soft voice singing. All eyes and ears were set on a young boy sitting on stage with an old scraped guitar. He had the restaurant’s shirt uniform on with denim ripped jeans and a cap covering his face, but Off didn’t care about what he looked like. Instead, he was intrigued at his voice, which was sweet yet good, his gentle song that managed to earn a full house’s attention.</p><p>‘I knew you were gonna like him’, Neen chuckled as soon as she started on her next order, turning to watch her brother stare at Chimon with awe. The moment the young boy picked up his guitar during one of his shifts, she knew her brother was going to be intrigued. She knew she was going to lose a part timer.</p><p>‘Who is he?’, he asked, his eyes still fixed on the young man with curiosity and wonder.</p><p>‘Just a young kid with nowhere else to go, just like us’, Neen whispered to him as she multitasked, frying the meat and passing it to Drake to finish with the noodles, ‘And, I let him play a couple of times here. He’s good’</p><p>‘Are you scouting for me?’, Off chuckled as he raised his brow and smiled at his sister.</p><p>‘He’s a good kid with talents. You rarely find that nowadays. Plus, I feel sorry for him. His parents kicked him out when he said he wanted to pursue music.</p><p>‘Understandable’, Off nodded, ‘It’s not a very stabled job’</p><p>‘Says the man who manages it’, Neen rolled her eyes and rang the bell for the next order, ‘You know how good he is, so I’ll let you decide. But either way, I think he might have a shot. And he’s a young man too, not one of those robots these other major companies train and control. I think you have a shot at marketing someone who isn’t perfect, but human’</p><p>His sister knew him too well, but it was probably because they realised they viewed the world similarly. The young man continued singing, swiftly changing the song as he sang something in English, an old song by Billy Joel that he recognised immediately. He couldn’t help but feel amused at himself, as if he had just hit gold without having to mine for it.</p><p>‘What’s his name?’, he turned to ask his sister.</p><p>‘Chimon’, she replied with a smile, knowing her brother’s decision before he even makes it, ‘Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>One Year Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nanon woke up to the screeches of his phone blaring out an obnoxious ringtone to what could only be his manager. He had no friends, so he didn't expect anyone else to call him on his phone.</p><p>'What', his voice cracked, still fresh from his sleep as he squinted his eyes opened.</p><p>'You shouldn't have the audacity to give me attitude when I just saved your ass from a possible scandal… Again', his manager was done with him, he could definitely tell, but at this point he didn't care. He'd seen managers come and go since he was young so he showed no emotional attachments to any of them.</p><p>Nanon was a child actor, being thrust into the industry at a young age where he didn't know any better. But now, he had just turned twenty and his innocent image was completely washed out as soon as he came of age, with pictures of him drinking, throwing up on the pavement and videos of fights in the club resurfacing almost every other week, which was a fucking mess to fix especially if the whole country still perceived him as the young naïve child.</p><p>He hung up the phone, laying on his bed for a couple more minutes as he stared at his ceiling. Lately, he found himself not wanting to get out of bed, there seemed to be nothing in his jam packed schedule that made him excited to wake up anymore. But, of course, despite his wild personality, he was also known for at least taking work seriously, so he threw his blanket off the bed, feeling the chill of the air con as he made his way to his en suite.</p><p>He’d been living alone since he was eighteen after moving out of his parents’ home, residing in a penthouse in the middle of the city, tall glass windows overlooking the skyscrapers of the city. For everyone else, this would be a dream, but for a kid, it was lonely living by himself on the highest floor. He felt like he was stuck in a tower with no exit, but unlike Rapunzel, he didn’t have long locks of hair to climb down on, and heaven knows no one would wanna save him either.</p><p>But, at the very least, Nanon has a timed schedule that distracted him from his restless mind. From seven o’clock in the morning, he got ready, taking a quick shower and changing. He always skipped breakfast since he didn’t know how to cook and it was too early to get takeaway, so by seven thirty, he would be out of his apartment, walking to the private parking lot and driving straight to his company building where he would get a quick coffee so he could get through the day without collapsing.</p><p>Everything seemed to go as normal. Apart from one thing.</p><p>‘His name’s Chimon’</p><p>‘NeverNormal’s Chimon causes a stir with his recent debut, his music video for his debut single garnering over one million views in less than twelve hours’, Nanon still had his sunglasses on as he leaned his back on the chair when he arrived at the meeting room, closing his eyes and trying to block out his management team’s voice. They started to sound like crows, especially when they shouted on top of each other.</p><p>‘He’s been getting a lot of attention lately’, P’Tee, his manager, pointed out with a worried expression, ‘I’m afraid we’d have to delay Nanon’s album so they won’t be released at the same time’</p><p>‘Why should we?’, his PR stunted his as soon as the idea was put to the table, ‘Nanon’s previous albums have hit number one each year and he has a large and loyal fanbase. Why should he adjust himself to a rookie? Journalists will start to pick the pieces and come to the conclusion that Master Entertainment is scared of such a small company’</p><p>‘To be fair, we have every rights to be scared’, P’Tee murmured to himself, ‘Off and Mild works for that company. We know them but they also know how we work. They could use that against us’</p><p>‘P’Off?’, Nanon whispered, recognising the name immediately as he took of his sunglasses, looking down at the iPad with a picture of a young man, most probably his age too, smiling as he posed for the red carpet beside a tall man he hadn’t seen in years. Off Jumpol hadn’t aged a day and he suddenly remembered the restless nights of panic attacks the man managed to help him get through when the eyes of the public got a bit too much for him. He didn’t show it, but when it was announced that he was resigning, he was one of the many artists who felt like they lost something. He lost an anchor that stopped him from getting too deep into the ocean.</p><p>He suddenly felt jealous of the man he barely looked at over the past couple of months when he made his debut. The realisation that he was under the care of someone who most truly treated him as a human rather than a singing machine made him feel bitter, his tongue clicking as he stared at the photo.</p><p>‘We should release my album at the same time’, Nanon finally spoke, sitting up as he threw his sunglasses on the table, ‘Let the public feel excited’</p><p>‘Tricky to say who’d win since you’ve been making trouble over the past month whereas this kid’s image is squeaky clean’</p><p>‘We’ll see about that’, Nanon mumbled as he stood up, sliding his hands in his pockets and leaving the room before the meeting finished.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon, despite his growing popularity, still found himself hanging out to where it all started at P’Neen’s restaurant.</p><p>‘This is delicious’, Chimon shouted to his former employer as she handed him a slice of cake she baked just for him to congratulate him on his debut. It was carrot cake, his favourite, topped with sweet icing.</p><p>‘Your song is everywhere on the radio’, Frank called out from the kitchen, sounding annoyed, but he knew the boy was proud of him. After a year, Drake had finally gone off to college, leaving his boyfriend and job at the restaurant which Frank picked up since his dad refused to let him work in his company.</p><p>‘God Frank, you cut onions into legos’, Neen rolled her eyes when she turned to Frank’s work, picking up the chucks of onions piled next to the cutting board. She instantly picked up the onions, her hands quick and swift as she minced them, ‘I really need another kitchen assistant’, she whispered to herself, to which Frank heard and huffed, pouting his lip as he looked at her.</p><p>Chimon couldn’t help but laugh, watching the two annoy each other yet still standing close as Frank watched closely when Neen started to teach him the different forms of cutting vegetables.</p><p>Chimon suddenly remembered his best friend growing up. They had lost contact ever since the latter moved to Bangkok with his family, but he wondered if Ohm needed to find a job. He had a feeling that he was still a college student, so whilst he listened to Neen and Frank bicker in the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and searched for his former best friend’s Instagram, scrolling through the different names before he recognised a profile picture. He small smile grew on his face as he clicked on the account. He still looked the same and by the looks of it, there were dozens of pictures of him on campus, fooling around with his other friends. He quickly followed him, sending a quick message of greeting and hoping Ohm still remembered him.</p><p>‘Hey guys, we’re here!’, Chimon turned around as soon as he heard P’Tay’s voice, leaning down as he held his daughter’s hand as they walked in.</p><p>‘P’Fa!’, she squealed as soon as they arrived, her little legs running up to where the kitchen is, excited to see her big brother.</p><p>‘Hey, P’Tay’, Chimon waved at him, ‘How are you?’, unlike P’Off, P’Tay wore almost nothing but jeans and shirt, even during work, so it wasn’t a surprise to see him in a sweater and ripped jeans, taking out his daughter to visit the restaurant like he usually does during his day off.</p><p>‘What’s up kid’, Tay turned back to nod at him, sitting beside him as he let Frank walk out of the kitchen, picking up his sister and letting them walk outside for his break, ‘Are you allowed to be here?’</p><p>‘It’s P’Neen’s restaurant, of course I am’</p><p>‘Yeah I know, but didn’t Off tell you not to wander off on your own anymore?’, Tay reminded him, making Chimon roll his eyes at the stupid meeting where they started to restrict him, ‘You’re not a normal person anymore. People are going to start following you and asking for your picture, so for everyone’s sake, you should always travel with your manager or at least tell him where you are just in case something happens to you’</p><p>‘I’m fine’, Chimon whined, ‘I can take care of myself’</p><p>‘Don’t be like that kid’, Tay warned him, leaning his back on the chair and staring at him with those same worried eyes that Chimon hated. He hated how they still treated him like a fragile kid when he knew he could take it. The industry was nothing more than a big bluff, all he needed was to be himself and push through, ‘You’re still young, but every industry you enter is capable of killing you or your passion. You need to readjust your life if you wanna last’</p><p>‘Stop it’, Neen walked in to set a plate of food for Tay, hitting him on the head as she did so, ‘You do this to Frank too. Come on, stop being strict and let them do whatever they want’</p><p>Chimon couldn’t help but thank P’Neen for always siding with him. And she wasn’t afraid to hit Tay on the head when the rest of the company was too scared to even bat an eye in his direction sometimes.</p><p>But he supposed P’Tay had a point. Over the last week he had posed as an inconvenience when he lined up in Starbucks, causing a ruckus when a crowd of teenagers started to block the entrance when they begged for a picture. He felt embarrassed and he couldn’t help but apologise to the workers and other customers.</p><p>‘Oh and by the way, you’re doing an interview for a major broadcasting show, for once, don’t follow Off’s advice and actually take yourself seriously. These people are harsh with their questions and they might ask something personal, so keep that in mind’</p><p>‘You’d expect Off to be the serious one and Tay to be the playful one, right?’, Neen scoffed as she sat down after making her own meal, sitting between them as she dug in her meal, listening to the usual playful Tay talk serious business, ‘He’s like that because he wants to prove his dad right that he could manage his own business’, she leaned in to whisper in his ears, ‘Looks like it doesn’t matter how old you are, you’re always seeking for your parents’ approval’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon’s parents had stopped visiting him during shows a long time ago. His mother used to go, sometimes without his knowledge, but whenever he looked out into the crowd, he always saw her sitting on the back, with a small fan with his name printed on it and a wide grin on her face, waving at him. Now, when he looked out, all he saw was strangers, unknown faces smiling at him, which felt more condescending than it should’ve been. They were waiting for him to act like a different person to fit their idea of him, which was a job he easily fitted into as a former actor, but it felt construed, as if a fragment of himself was let go in order to fit into someone’s box.</p><p>But he didn’t show it in his face. His smile still looked genuine as ever despite his aching cheeks, his posture straight and formal as he answered the questions with as much enthusiasms as if it was the first time he’d been asked it, when in fact, he’d been answering the same questions for the past five years.</p><p>‘So, how did it feel like shifting from child actor to singer?’</p><p>
  <em>Torture.</em>
</p><p>‘It’s a blessing’</p><p>‘And what did you think about the fans waiting outside the airport for your return from filming?’</p><p>
  <em>Draining.</em>
</p><p>‘I love my fans, it was so much fun seeing them greet me’</p><p>‘And how about the rising star Chimon Wachirawit?’, Nanon almost changed his expression when a new question finally arose over the repetitive ones, being asked about the boy who had abruptly crash landed straight into his life without even meeting him, ‘His debut single has gotten rave reviews. Do you feel somewhat threatened or do you welcome new artists into the game?’</p><p>‘Well, music isn’t a game’, Nanon replied in a copy and pasted way like he was taught, ‘So, I think we should celebrate each other’s music because it’s about the art at the end of the day’</p><p><em>Lies</em><em>. </em>For him competition was something that was slowly fuelling him, especially when he found out Chimon’s long awaited album was being released around the same time as his fourth album, which meant, for better or for worse, he’d finally meet the stranger everyone’s been talking about.</p><p>Let it be known that despite Nanon’s growing numbness over his work, he still would rather be alone on top than be knocked down by a nobody.</p><p>‘Well, you can congratulate him backstage after your interview’, the host laughed, ‘I’m sure the whole world would love to see the two sensations hanging together’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon watched Nanon’s interview from the TV in his dressing room with a smile on his face. He tensed as soon as the host asked about him, but the boy’s answer made him feel relieved and somewhat comforted that an experienced singer would welcome him into the industry with open arms.</p><p>‘He seems nice’, he whispered to himself as he felt P’Jane applying make up on his face. She turned back to watch whatever he was watching, chuckling to herself as she shook her head and loooked down on Chimon’s genuine happy face.</p><p><em>If only he knew, </em>she thought to herself, but she thought it would be best for Chimon to experience Nanon without any warning. Tay had spoken to her about trying to slap reality into Chimon and she thought maybe Nanon could be the one to do that.</p><p>‘Don’t be nervous’, she told him as she finished applying make up, looking at his face and nodding in approval, ‘And whatever you do, just keep smiling’</p><p>‘I’m gonna be fine’, Chimon chuckled, ‘I don’t know why everyone’s worried’</p><p>‘Because you’re a kid, and they’re about to eat you up’, Jane chuckled, squeezing his nose playfully before walking out of the dressing room to call his manager again. Nanon’s interview had finished and he was up next.</p><p>‘Eat! Eat!’, Chimon looked down to see Jane’s son sitting on the floor, playing with his shoelace as he repeated the words his mother said. He had a tendency of following Jane around and mimicking her every movements and he was amused as the way P’Off would let her take her son with her during work.</p><p>‘Come here’, Chimon picked up the toddler, letting him sit on his lap as he looked at the mirror, playing around with the brushes and giggling when Chimon tickled his sides.</p><p>‘Baby Mak, what’re you doing?’, Jane cooed as soon as she walked back in, running to pick up her son and letting him rest in her arms. She kissed his cheeks, his tiny arms barely long enough to wrap around her neck.</p><p>‘He’s so cute’, Chimon commented as he stood up, ‘But shouldn’t you start applying for nurseries? He’ll be turning two soon’</p><p>‘God, I’ve started taking him to some, but he wouldn’t stop crying whenever I tried to leave him. It’s going to be a problem in the future but I don’t think I can leave him either’, Jane whined a little, looking down and pouting at her son, kissing his cheeks again.</p><p>‘Thank God P’Off doesn’t tell you off’</p><p>‘Me?’, she snorted, stroking Mak’s soft hair back, ‘His own office is baby proofed by the amount of time Nirin and Win stays there’</p><p>Jane decided to walk Chimon to the front stage with Mak reaching his hand out to try and touch Chimon’s hair, preparing for his first major show. The crowd was heavy, a mixture of staff workers and Chimon’s management discussing last minute changes and going over the overview of the questions just in case they decided to add new ones without their knowledge.</p><p>There were also a group of staff workers from a different company rushing around. Chimon wondered why there was a huge commotion near the stage and it wasn’t until he saw someone with a tissue wiping someone’s forehead did he realise who he was walking pass to.</p><p>Nanon Korapat looked charismatic even when the cameras weren’t on him, walking with stride amongst a busy hallway whilst everyone rushed to follow him. Chimon was bewildered by how calm he was amongst the chaos, his shirt and jeans pressed and fitted perfectly to his fit, his hair swept back and styled without any flaw. He was star struck to say the least, especially since he spent a good portion of his childhood watching the sitcom he was in as a kid.</p><p>‘Woah, hello!’, Chimon raised his voice and waved at him as soon as he walked past, two different lives clashing into each other in only a few seconds, but the moment could’ve lasted a lifetime with the way Nanon turned his eyes to look at him. All of a sudden, he wasn’t just a celebrity he’d seen pasted around billboards that he walked pass. He was human.</p><p>It was his eyes. Chimon could tell there was something deeper in them as he stared straight into his.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, in fact, he didn’t even acknowledge his existence as he pushed past him, walking away to his dresser without so much as a nod back to his greeting.</p><p>‘What was that?’, he asked in shock as he turned around to watch Nanon’s back, ‘Did he not hear me?’</p><p>‘Oh, he probably did’, Jane chuckled, she patted Chimon’s back as they finally made their way to the front, ready for the host to call out his name.</p><p>Chimon noticed that the smile on his face wasn’t present when he was off camera and he didn’t know whether to dig in deeper, but a small thought had bubbled inside his head, spinning around as he waited for his name to be called out.</p><p>‘Good luck’, Jane whispered one more time, watching the small kid get hit by the bright lights and hoping for the best as he finally walked out into the open with nothing but an optimistic grin and a hopeful mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Oh my God, oh my God, we need a replay. Is there one on loop?’, Frank laughed when he sat next to his dad, looking at his phone as he replayed the viral video that was going around after Chimon’s interview. Tay and Frank almost busted a vein when they replayed an edited version, watching Chimon walking out, not knowing on the step on the stage and tripping almost instantly on his face with the Kahoot music playing in the background.</p><p>‘P’Neen! Can you please tell them to stop!’, Chimon whined, banging his head on the table as he sat on the other side of the restaurant but he could still hear the music playing with Tay and Frank snorting like a bunch of pigs.</p><p>‘Guys, this is bullying at this point’, Neen shouted at them from the kitchen, walking out with a knife in her hand as she pointed it threateningly to the boys at the front, ‘He’s already embarrassed enough’</p><p>‘Oh come on’, Frank shouted back at her, ‘I found you laughing when you were watching the interview too!’</p><p>‘P’Neen!’, Chimon shouted back when Neen showed no signs of disagreement to Frank’s accusations, pulling his hood up and covering his reddening face.</p><p>‘Don’t worry kid’, Tay said, his chest heaving from laughing too much, ‘You should take each of this with stride. You should learn not to take yourself too seriously’</p><p>‘But I fell flat on my face and it has over a million views on Twitter!’, Chimon shouted back, ‘Even P’Off was laughing at me during the meeting!’</p><p>‘Who cares?’, Neen shrugged her shoulders, passing a tall glass of ice tea on his table in an attempt to make him feel better.</p><p>‘He has a crush on him!’, Frank snitched, laughing when Chimon stood up, a little too fast in shocked fury, knocking the chair back on the floor as he picked up the cup of ice tea, running up to Frank whilst the latter ran away, throwing the ice tea to him.</p><p>‘Hey! I just made that for you!’, Neen shouted back, watching as Frank dunked, letting the tea spill all over his dad instead, Tay screaming when the cold drink landed all over his hair.</p><p>‘Are you fucking serious?’, Tay shouted as he stood up, leaning down to let the tea trickle down his hair, landing everywhere on the floor.</p><p>‘Look what you’ve done to my fucking restaurant’, Neen shouted, slapping the towel on the table, creating a loud noise as the three boys looked at the infuriated Neen with her eyes glaring straight into their souls, ‘Who’s gonna clean all this mess? Huh?!’</p><p>Just before the boys could argue amongst themselves, they heard the front door ringing open despite it being closing time, a tall boy walked in with a small backpack behind his back and a cap hiding his hair back.</p><p>‘Uh, I was told by a friend that there was a job offer here?’, was the first thing he said as he looked down on his phone with furrowed brows, probably double checking the address as he looked up.</p><p>‘Ohm?!’, Chimon shouted as soon as he recognised the tall boy, seeing his childhood best friend walking in without notice.</p><p>‘Chimon?!’, the boy instantly smiled the moment he heard his best friend’s loud shriek, running up to him to which Chimon welcomed him with a warm hug, ‘Oh my God, I’ve missed you!’</p><p>‘Me too! How have you been?’, they’ve slowly started to keep in contact on Instagram, catching up on all the years they’ve missed out on each other whilst promising to meet again soon and he didn’t think Ohm would agree on picking up a job at Neen’s place when he suggested it on a whim mid conversation about college and work.</p><p>‘Good’, Ohm smiled at him, ‘Thank God you live close by now, I’ve been looking for a job ever since I started University’</p><p>‘Oh, another cute guy’, Frank raised a curious brow to which he was hit on the back of his head by his dad who gave him a warning glare.</p><p>‘Don’t even think about it’, Tay whispered, ‘I have Drake’s number on my phone’</p><p>‘You’re hired’, Neen said without even second thinking as she threw the towel to Ohm who caught it with one hand, ‘Now clean this mess up and show me how you cut vegetables. We have a busy evening tonight’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon sat in his living room alone as he switched on the TV, replaying his interview as he leaned the remote control on his chin. His interview was professional and entertaining, yet it was that Chimon dude who was trending on Twitter for merely falling flat on his face.</p><p>He didn’t know NeverNormal was going to be on brand with their marketing, but Chimon was starting to be seen as the goof of the industry and everyone seemed to be eating it up like vultures.</p><p>‘It wasn’t even that funny’, he caught himself mumbling as he replayed Chimon’s segment again, watching him smile and wave then all of a sudden falling when he didn’t notice the stairs. He heard the crowd’s voices of worrying as they waited for him to get up, the host trying not to laugh as he stood up from his chair to help him out. He rolled his eyes and replayed the first five seconds again.</p><p>
  <em>Woah, hello!</em>
</p><p>He remembered seeing Chimon for the first time after walking off from the stage, heading backstage to where his management team was waiting for him. Amongst the busy hands, he heard someone greeting him and he couldn’t help but turn his gaze, seeing him. It was the second time he almost changed his expression because of him, but he kept his poise and continued walking forward, ignoring the boy’s greeting.</p><p>He found it amusing that no one had told the boy of him yet. Everyone in the industry knew his personality was different as soon as the cameras were off. Everyone, even the rookies, were told to avoid him at all cost, so it was either no one bothered to tell the poor boy, or he was ordered but still wanted to greet him anyway.</p><p>For the last time, he replayed the beginning of the interview, watching Chimon smiling before falling flat on his face again. This time he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, but because he found it funny, but because he knew Chimon was going to feel like that again, feeling as if he had control of everything before tripping up and falling in front of the world to see. And he couldn’t wait to witness it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘So Chimon, was there a significant memory for you that made you want to pursue singing as a career? Or has it always been your dream?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Uh… Well… I can’t really pinpoint, but if there was a moment that I genuinely enjoyed singing, it was probably when I was in elementary school’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did you perform for a school festival?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No, I used to be neighbours with someone. He was definitely my age, but he never went to my school. I don’t think he went to any school to be honest. He was just by himself sitting in his room and I would always see his shadows on the curtains. I thought he must’ve been lonely, so I would open my balcony every night and start singing. I mean, I didn’t know whether he was listening to me or not, but I sort of enjoyed the idea of making someone less lonely’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How romantic. Did you ever meet him?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No. I don’t even know what he looks like’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @onibugistan for the ko-fi donations! And thank you for supporting me since day one, ily ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thailand; 2020</strong>
</p><p>Chimon had just turned thirteen and his whole class celebrated it by going to the park after school, sharing snacks and drinks they bought from the convenience store. After sitting on the grass for too long, they found their legs and arms unevenly tanned, making fun out of each other when they walked home once the sun was setting.</p><p>‘Look at your tan lines’, Ohm laughed when he pointed at Chimon’s arms.</p><p>‘At least I didn’t get burnt’, Chimon defended himself, pushing his best friend off the pavement as he began to run, laughing as he turned to watch Ohm chase after him until they reached their neighbourhood.</p><p>‘Chimon!’, he heard his best friend shouting as the gates opened for them. The pair lived in a private neighbourhood that rested on the top of the hill amongst a clear scenery of grass and trees, the air fresh and house tall and rich. But unlike everyone else in the neighbourhood, their family came from new money, their parents working their asses off until they could afford to be part of the riches. The two boys moved at the same day, funnily enough, one living at the end of the street whilst the other lived by the front.</p><p>‘You better finish your biology homework by tomorrow!’, Ohm shouted at him as they passed his house, stopping by his gate and leaning on it as he waved at his best friend, Chimon turning around to stick his tongue out but waving back before walking to his house.</p><p>The sun was setting already, hues of blood red in the clear skies before it turned into midnight blue, his shadows faint from the lack of sunlight. He swung his backpack from one shoulder to the other, skipping until he made it to his house. Every day he kept his same habit of skipping over the cracks of the pavement, whistling a melody he just made on the spot as he walked over to the gate of his house, stopping as always as he turned to see the big house right at the end with his.</p><p>It was a lie. Him and Ohm’s weren’t the only family who came from new money. From the whispers he heard from the neighbours in the country club and gym, they kept on talking about the family that lived on 334. They were closed off, rarely socialising with them if at all. They didn’t even know they had a son probably his age. When his parents ordered him to hand in his mother’s strawberry shortcake to the family in 324, he accidentally listened to the mother talking on the phone, something about the son being homeschooled, which was why he also barely goes outside too.</p><p>But Chimon saw the boy riding a car with tinted windows coming home in the middle of the night. He was playing his video games one night, staying up late when he heard a car pull over. Out of curiosity, he opened his curtain to look out of his window to see a silhouette of a young man walking to the house next door.</p><p>Ever since then he’d been intrigued of the boy living next door. But he never saw him, and he still couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. So, he walked into his home, skipping to his front door and shouting for his mum as he closed the door shut behind him.</p><p>‘Mum, I’m home!’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present.</strong>
</p><p>‘Has your parents spoken to you yet?’, Frank asked whilst they hung out in the park near the night market, chewing on the seaweed snack Chimon bought whilst they took a rest for their break.</p><p>‘Nope’, Chimon shook their head, ‘They still hate me’</p><p>‘They paid for your tuition for Bangkok university’, Ohm snorted as he walked back to the bench where they sat, drinking the cola be bought, it was in a plastic bag tied with a straw poked in, ‘And you dropped out after first year. I would’ve killed you too’</p><p>‘I didn’t even want to go college anyway’, Chimon whined, ‘But they told me, so they should’ve known they’d wasted their money’</p><p>‘You’re lucky your song is doing well’, Ohm chuckled, stealing his snacks like he always did back in school, ‘Not a lot of musicians can make it’</p><p>‘That’s because my uncle and dad are taking care of him’, Frank added himself in the conversation like he usually does, ‘They can make everyone into superstars’</p><p>‘Let’s be honest, how did P’Off manage to tame someone as crazy as you?’, Ohm smirked, watching how Chimon rolled his eyes and hit his arm playfully.</p><p>‘I’m not as bad as I was when I was elementary. We were kids and we do stupid shit’</p><p>‘Trying to break into your neighbour’s house in the middle of the night really isn’t it though’, Ohm reminded him, causing Chimon to cringe in embarrassment at the memory, punching him on the arm, but the bastard could only laugh at him.</p><p>‘He broke into someone’s house?’, Frank asked with a raised brow, ‘That sounds like a scandal there. You better not let the journalists sniff that out’</p><p>‘I didn’t break in’, Chimon defended himself, raising his voice and crossing his arms like a child having a tantrum, ‘There was a boy living next door and I’ve always wanted to meet him’</p><p>‘But he clearly didn’t want to meet you’, Ohm replied, ‘So why did you force yourself in?’</p><p>‘He did want to meet me! He wrote me a note! I read it, it was in my mail box! So, I thought he was inviting me for a sleepover’</p><p>‘And?’, Frank asked when Chimon stopped talking, looking down at his lap with a disappointed expression at the sudden old memory of his childhood, ‘What happened?’</p><p>‘I knocked on his door so many times, but he wouldn’t open it. I almost gave up, but I remembered my bedroom window overlooked his room, so I went back to my room and…’</p><p>‘You jumped into his window didn’t you?’, Frank snorted, stealing Ohm’s drink as he began laughing at the boy who looked down with shame.</p><p>‘You know what the worst part is?’, Ohm whispered to Frank, ‘Chimon passed out from the jump. He probably hit his head on something and he was sleeping on the boy’s room for hours until the parents walked in on his face flat on the carpet. That’s when they called Chimon’s parents to report him of breaking in’</p><p>‘I got grounded for a month’, Chimon sighed, remembering having to miss a field trip with his home room classmates, spending his day locked in his room as he wrote a letter of apology to the nameless family that lived next door to his house.</p><p>‘Did you ever get to meet the boy?’</p><p>‘No’, Chimon shook his head when Ohm’s phone started ringing, giving him a five minute warning that his break was almost over, the three boys standing up, ‘He moved away before high school started. And this bastard followed by leaving once Junior year ended’, he turned to slap the back of Ohm’s head.</p><p>‘Woah, it’s not my fault my parents hated the pretentious pricks we lived in’, Ohm rolled his eyes when Chimon kept on blaming him for the sudden move in the city, ‘Plus, you ended up moving after high school ended’</p><p>‘Because my parents wanted to be close to me when I started college’, Chimon explained as they arrived at the night market, Frank running up to the stalls and greeting the workers as if they were family, ‘Too bad they’re stuck in Bangkok without a reason now’</p><p>‘That’s why they fucking hate you’, Ohm joked and Chimon laughed along with him, but deep down inside, his stomach churned and his heart clenched. He hadn’t gone this long without talking to his parents’ and he was started to miss them everyday. The fact that they weren’t present to witness his achievements started to kill him slowly the more he thought about it. He’d always found them in the crowd, clapping their hands after every musical, hugging him at the science fair and cheering for him as he graduated. There was not a day he couldn’t here his dad’s deep howls shouting his name and his mother’s intense clapping that turned her palms bright red.</p><p>They walked back in Neen’s Delight as she prepared to open for the evening, seeing that the adults were still talking inside the restaurant, making it their unofficial meeting room.</p><p>‘Oh, P’Off, you’re here too’, Frank smiled as soon as he saw his favourite uncle sitting with his dad, sharing a glass of wine, ‘What’re you doing here?’</p><p>‘I’m going on holiday with my family for a week and I’m giving all my responsibilities to your dad’, he explained, ‘Gun wants to go to the Alps in Switzerland’</p><p>‘Who’s gonna take care of Nirin and Win’, Frank asked as he sat down beside the tall man.</p><p>‘They’re coming with us’, Off smiled, ‘This is the first trip that we’ll take them with us. Finger’s crossed nothing bad happens’</p><p>‘Why can’t you just leave them with me?’, Neen asked from across the counter as she tied her hair in a pony tail, tugging it under her hairnet.</p><p>‘Gun started crying the last time we went on a trip together’, Off confessed, chuckling as he found it amusing now, but at the time, he had to calm his husband down as he continued texting Neen nonstop, calling his mother and asking how their twins were only for Off to take care of a hysterical Gun who kept on crying on how much he missed them on the plane.</p><p>‘He’s such a wuss’, Tay giggled, sipping his red wine.</p><p>‘Dad, you cried when you left Mook with me when you left to go to Phuket’, Frank pointed out when he saw his dad making fun out of Gun when in fact, he was one and the same with the latter.</p><p>Off snorted, nearly spitting out his wine as he turned to look at his best friend, ‘Did you really?’</p><p>‘I only cried because Frank was the one taking care of her. Who wouldn’t be nervous?’, Tay shouted, defending himself as he hit the back of his son’s head for snitching on him in front of everyone. Chimon listened to their banter, laughing as he leaned on the counter and stared at them. He was jealous at how close they were despite not being blood related. They stayed so close with each other after so long, without judging each other and he started to wonder why his parents couldn’t do that for him too.</p><p>‘P’Off, can I ask you a favour?’, he reached his hand out to tug on his boss’s sleeves, something no one else could possibly do with their boss, but Off was approachable, and he wasn’t scared to pull him to the corner to talk to him before he left for his holiday.</p><p>‘What is it?’, the man listened intently, even leaning down to be closer to him.</p><p>‘Uh… I know I’m twenty one and practically an adult but… would you mind reaching out to my parents and talk to them?’</p><p>‘About what?’, Off asked with a raised brow, ‘Do they need to sign any medical records or what?’</p><p>‘No… I just really want them to come to my showcase’, Chimon tiptoed and whispered in Off’s ears. He didn’t want anyone else to hear his request just in case they make fun out of him.</p><p>Off, on the other hand, looked down at him, staring at his expression before sighing. His sister briefly told him about his family situation and he didn’t dare meddle with it just in case it was a sore spot for the boy, but now that the boy was asking for his help, he had no other choice but to agree.</p><p>‘I’ll give them a call before I leave’, Off took his request, ‘But if your parents still aren’t talking to you, I suggest not to get your hopes up on their decisions. Okay?’</p><p>‘Okay’, Chimon nodded, but there was already hope thrust in his stomach when his boss agreed. He felt as though maybe a stranger asking them to come might work better than him inviting them and he only hoped to see them sitting in the crowd with their usual banner of his name whilst they shouted for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon, despite his rising popularity, still lived in his old apartment that he had rented when he got kicked out. His manager told him to move into a bigger flat, just in case paparazzi took photos of him coming out of the junk that was his apartment, but he never got around to moving. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but he just couldn’t find the time between recording and album planning. He only came to his apartment to sleep. He didn’t even eat breakfast there anymore, cycling straight to Neen’s restaurant instead.</p><p>He felt lonely in his apartment and he wished he had Ohm or maybe even the loud mouth Frank to stay with him, but after work, they all had their own lives to go back to, one which consisted of a family they can nag and laugh with. He didn’t release how empty he’d feel without his parents until they threw out his stuff into the driveway and shut the door on him.</p><p>He looked down on his phone, scrolling through the gossip news and accounts, checking his name on the trending page. He wasn’t obsess with searching himself, but he was starting to be obsessed by other artists. He wondered if they all felt somewhat empty like him or if their lavish lives truly felt perfect like what the screens say.</p><p>He suddenly remembered Nanon. The boy his age who’d lived such a different life from him. He couldn’t forget the way he looked at him, his eyes, it felt so strong yet somewhat fragile at the same time. As if he hated everything but not because he wanted to, but because he had to.</p><p>He felt curious, searching up his name on YouTube, finding an array of his music videos all the way up to the recent one, complications of fan made videos and even interviews of him when he was young. Chimon wondered what it was like to be a child actor, to know your whole life was watched by millions of people. Did he do stupid shit like what he did? Did he go to school and prank his classmates? Did he sleep in the library during exam seasons whilst he tried to revise? It bugged him how interested he was starting to become with Nanon when the latter barely batted his eyes towards his directions the first time they met.</p><p>Chimon decided not to put too much thought on someone else’s business, locking his phone and sleeping on his back, looking up at the ceiling and counting until he slowly fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘You want me to… Do a variety show?’, Nanon asked when his manager called him as he drove into the company parking lot, ‘You know I don’t do that anymore’</p><p>‘Your fans miss it’, his manager commented, ‘They keep on blaming us, saying we don’t promote you as much as we used to’</p><p>‘I don’t want to spend my already packed days doing bullshit shows when I could be at home resting’, Nanon whined as he leaned his head on his stirring wheel, feeling as if he doesn’t have a choice when his manager continued to talk about the show as if he already agreed.</p><p>‘Just do one to keep them quiet. Plus, Chimon’s-’</p><p>‘Why does it feel like I’m trying to compete with him rather than the other way round?’, Nanon raised his voice when he heard the name again, ‘It should be him trying to get to my level, not me’</p><p>‘He’s doing twice as much shows as you’</p><p>‘Because he’s a fucking useless rookie’, Nanon shouted back, turning off the engines but he stayed inside his car, not wanting to look angry when he walked out just in case there were paparazzi, ‘He’s gonna try to get everyone to love him by all means. Let him hoe himself around, I’m down with all that. I don’t need to do that anymore’</p><p>‘Popularity is not stable’, his manager warned him, ‘It’s like a wave. It rises and crashes almost instantly, so you need to jump on the new trend before you get drowned by everyone else’</p><p>‘Let me drown for all I care’, Nanon whispered to himself as he hung up the phone, ‘At least I can breathe one last time before then’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘I say this rivalry is stupid’, Mild pointed out in the meeting room.</p><p>‘I say we could market it’, Tay nodded as he let Chimon’s management team carry on with their plans, ‘Nanon is one of the biggest singers and he’s been in the industry since he was eight. It could be the Prince versus the underdog story’</p><p>‘Why am I the dog?’, Chimon asked, making everyone snort at his question.</p><p>‘An underdog means someone with little chance of winning or making it big, but proving everyone wrong’, Mild informed him once she stopped chuckling, combing her hair back and tying it to a ponytail. The Art Director ended up being a stand in for the PR team since Off was away on holiday and he usually handled PR as well as being the CEO and he left his job to his trusted friend Mild and Tay who looked over their new artist’s schedule and they couldn’t help but notice a lot of it overlapped with Nanon’s from Master Entertainment.</p><p>‘I don’t think we need that narrative’, Mild shook her head and turned to Tay, ‘It’ll take the attention away from his music to the drama which might have a negative effect depending on how the journalist felt on writing about it. They could view Chimon as a wannabe who copies Nanon. People are already making comparisons’</p><p>‘Comparisons?’, Chimon asked when he listened to her speak, ‘Why’re they comparing me with him? The only thing he have in common is that we’re the same age’</p><p>‘Everyone does it with everyone’, Tay commented, ‘Don’t get too offended’</p><p>‘But… His music is different from mine’</p><p>‘Look, their schedules overlapped, so why don’t we try to make Chimon get along with him instead?’, Mild recommended, going back to Chimon’s schedules, ‘Wouldn’t it be better for him to make connections in the industry? It could lead to a collab which might do him good’</p><p>‘Have you met Nanon?’, Chimon’s manager snorted, ‘He’s got an ego of a fucking prince’</p><p>‘Okay, why don’t we just tell Chimon to try and get along with him, but if Nanon’s acting like a spoilt bitch, then we’ll just tell Chimon to ignore him, how about that?”, Tay whined when they were still on the topic of Nanon when they should’ve moved onto the next subject. As a small company, they had to feel threatened by every major company including the biggest one that held the best artists and the fact that one of the best will be up against their rookie shook the whole meeting room.</p><p>‘Look’, Chimon finally added his voice in, sitting up from his chair, ‘It’s not like they’re gonna force us to work together for a show. At most they’ll just interview us together, it’ll be easy to ignore him’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘For fuck’s sake’, Chimon whispered to himself as he put on a bunny suit outfit, standing on set whilst they get ready for the variety show which consisted of their guests doing absurd and rather stupid challenges and whoever wins gain a fake gold trophy that they don’t even get to keep.</p><p>He didn’t know why the marketing team thought it was a good idea to sign him up for this stupid show, but he supposed rookies are put through more hell than everyone else since they still have a lot to prove to the public, but Christ did people really need to see him dancing in a bunny suit for them to buy his damn album?</p><p>‘You’re going to be paired with Nanon’</p><p>‘Are you insane?’, his whole team shouted included himself when the staff member walked towards them to inform them of the incoming challenge which included him running around a track in a bunny suit whilst dragging his partner in a trolley whilst they dance at the end of the race line before pressing the bell.</p><p>‘Everyone’s been anticipating for their interactions’, the staff member defended their decision, ‘This will definitely be a big hit’</p><p>‘Or our worst nightmare’, Chimon heard his manager whisper before he put on his bunny suit, the director’s assistant announcing the start of filming and ordering the team to step off set.</p><p>‘You look ugly’, Chimon turned around when he heard someone talking behind, seeing Nanon in a simple shorts and orange shirt looking up and down on him with a grimace on his face, his nose scrunch in disgust.</p><p>‘It’s nice to meet you too’, Chimon bit back sarcastically, trying to adjust his head since the bunny head was too heavy, sliding down his head until he couldn’t see, ‘At least you should try to be nice to me, we’re partners’</p><p>‘No, we’re not’, Nanon replied nonchalantly as he looked down on his watch, checking the time and looking bored, ‘We’re put together to gain views, but there is no way I’ll ever be your partner’</p><p>‘Wow, I bet you’re fun at parties, right?’, Chimon scrunched his nose with as much grimace as Nanon was giving him, ‘You’re an actor right? At least pretend to act like you’re happy’</p><p>‘How can I when you’re going to try to leech off me for popularity’</p><p>‘Who said I was gonna do that?’, Chimon furrowed his brow, glaring at the boy in front of him as he tried to readjust his bunny suit. He was pissed that they gave him a suit a size too large for him, ‘Did you think I asked them to partner you with me?’</p><p>‘Why else would you even be here?’, Nanon smirked, ‘You’re trying to get popular the quick way by attaching yourself to someone who’s already popular’</p><p>‘God I wanna punch you right now’, Chimon shook his head, biting his lip and gripping his hands into a fist when Nanon continued to accuse him of bullshit.</p><p>Nanon was slightly shocked by his response, but didn’t show it on his face as they walked over to where the host is, listening to Chimon whisper trails of curses under his breathe.</p><p>‘So, are you guys ready?’, the director shouted when he lifted his hand out, signalling that filming was about to start, making Chimon slight nervous yet still pissed at the boy standing beside him. And it didn’t help when he was dressed up in a heavy bunny suit, his bunny hat once again slipping from his head.</p><p>‘Dammit, wear this for me’, Chimon whispered as he took off the bunny ears hat after it slipped off his head again, giving up as he turned around and pressed it down Nanon’s head.</p><p>‘Are you fuc-’</p><p>‘And action!’</p><p>Nanon immediately kept his mouth shut when he saw the cameras rolling, the director or signalling them to start the game in which he felt himself getting shoved inside a trolled, squealing as he felt his legs dangling out, his ass hitting the hard metal as Chimon started to push him around the set.</p><p>‘Hurry, hurry, hurry!’, once he got his balance, holding tightly on the side, he looked around to see the other guests laughing and shouting at each other whilst they tried to run pass each other. They were acting like a mess and he felt almost embarrassed for them. That was until he felt the bunny ears on his head and he turned back to glare at Chimon, his expression hidden from the camera.</p><p>‘God, you’re so heavy’, Chimon gasped when he turned the trolley, drifting a little as they pulled onto the next track. Nanon gripped the trolley harder, trying not to lose balance with how fast Chimon was going. This dumb brat was also taking the game serious and what’s worse, he can’t push for shit.</p><p>Chimon was having the time of his life. Not because he was playing a stupid game wearing a bunny suit whilst the host was shouting cheers of praise and seven cameras were probably on them. No, he was ecstatic that he could push Nanon to his limit, seeing his eyes widen and his jaws clenched as he tried to keep calm but he knew deep down inside the boy was probably shitting his pants.</p><p>‘Can you slow down?’, Nanon whispered, blocking the mic which was clipped on his shirt with his hands, ‘You’re gonna tip the trolley over’</p><p>‘What?!’, Chimon shouted back, clearly not being able to hear him when the rest of the guests started to cheer. Chimon saw that others were overtaking them, two actors he’d always admired promoting their new series and he couldn’t help but feel star struck, his adrenaline coursing through as he fastened his pace, turning again but this time making the usual expressionless Nanon scream when the trolley almost tipped over from the impact.</p><p>‘Chimon!’, Nanon called out his name for the first time since they met, feeling his weight lean a little to the left and it was like he was in slow motion, feeling the weight of the trolley crash to the left with him in it, ‘Chimon!’, he shouted again as he tried to grab at anything he could as he felt himself fall to the ground, tipping out of the trolley and landing straight on the hard set.</p><p>‘Dammit!’, Chimon shouted as he tried to avoid tripping over the trolley, only for Nanon’s hand to grab a fist of his hair, tugging hit hard and he was surprised that the bastard hadn’t pulled half his hair off by the fucking force, ‘Nanon!’, they shouted each other’s name, Chimon closing his eyes tight as he prepared for the hard impact of the floor.</p><p>But instead, he landed on something soft and squishy that made an ‘oomph’ sound. The voices became blurs, a mesh of sounds that didn’t make sense when Chimon finally opened his eyes, his bunny suit almost drowning him, riding up to his neck, but when he looked around, he saw everyone frozen on their spot, all eyes looking at him. He even looked behind the camera to where he saw his team biting their lip nervously and looking at the director.</p><p>‘Mhmph’, he heard a small noise when he tried to get up and that’s when he realised he didn’t land on the floor.</p><p>‘Nanon?’, he gasped out as soon as he sat up, looking down to see the singer on his back, whining a little. Once they made eye contact, Nanon gave him a glare of irritation as he sat up, massaging his arms, trying to stop the sudden pain from the fall, ‘Are you okay?’, he asked, reaching his hand out to help him out.</p><p>‘I’m fine’, Nanon muttered, patting the dirt off his sleeves as he stood up. Chimon quickly stood up as well, worriedly looking down to check on Nanon.</p><p>‘I’m sorry’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it’, Nanon kept on muttering, but Chimon was insistent to let the world know he was worried, walking over and patting the dirt on his legs, clearly not knowing how it would look on camera. Nanon flinched and stepped back, ‘Chimon, stop, I’m fine’, he said again, gripping on his arm and pulling him back up again.</p><p>He looked around on set and he felt as if the tension could drown them all out, so he smiled and chuckled a little.</p><p>‘Looks like we lost’, he turned to Chimon, leaning his arm on the latter’s shoulder. Once his laughter filled the set, everyone immediately relaxed, heaving a little sigh as they joined his laughter, clapping for the pair who took last place as they carried on with filming.</p><p>Chimon felt relieved that Nanon was fine, but he was wondering why the boy was still leaning on his shoulder when they started walking towards the host after they finished their game. It wasn’t until the end did he notice when he looked down on his feet that Nanon had twisted his ankle and he was probably in pain. His eyes widened and he was about to ask Nanon if he should stop filming and go to the hospital but he realised his mic was still pinned on him, everyone hearing him if he said it aloud.</p><p>Instead of ruining filming and embarrassing Nanon, he tiptoed a little to level his height with the latter, trying to make him comfortable as he continued to lean on him. Nanon was expressionless, like he usually was, and Chimon wondered how much pain he was in. He saw a few flinches when they had to walk from one side to the next of the set, so out of guilt, he reached his arm out, snaking it behind his waist and holding him up.</p><p>Nanon looked down at the hand resting on his waist, turning to the owner with a glare on his expression but Chimon kept on looking straight ahead, answering questions when the host interacted with him and laughing with the other guests. He would’ve slapped the hand away or told him to fuck off, but the cameras and mic were still on, so he bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking of ways to kill the fucking bastard as he continued filming with a swollen ankle.</p><p>
  <em>This is why I don’t do these shows anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘You’re lucky Nanon’s professional enough to pull through’, Chimon’s manager whispered to him the moment filming ended and Nanon pushed him away as he called for his manager, ‘You could have his fans on your ass if you hurt him’</p><p>Chimon couldn’t help but turn back, trying to get a look at Nanon even though he pushed him away and cursed him out as soon as filming ended.</p><p>‘Do you think he’s gonna be okay?’</p><p>‘He’s insured’, his manager comforted him, ‘They won’t let him get injured’</p><p>He wanted to go back and at least apologise, but then he started to wonder why he was starting to feel guilty for something he didn’t mean to do? They both fell and got into an accident during the game, so why was he the only one feeling guilty? He huffed in annoyance as he unbuttoned his stupid costume that he kept tripping over.</p><p>‘Please tell me my next show isn’t with him too’, Chimon whined as he stretched his arms, finally being out of the heavy suit as he walked back to his dresser.</p><p>‘No, it’s just gonna be another solo interview about your album’, his manager replied, a relief sigh coming out of Chimon as he landed on the sofa face first, screaming into the pillow, ‘Fuck him! Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him!’, he shrieks were muffled by the pillow but his manager heard it as soon as he closed the door of his dressing room, looking down as Chimon kicked his legs up in the air, punching the pillow and screaming out Nanon’s name. He couldn’t help but chuckle, finding it amusing that Chimon was finally seeing Nanon’s true colours.</p><p>‘It’s only gonna get worse kid’, he tuts, walking over to the rest of the management team as they prepared to leave the set.</p><p>
  <em>You look ugly.</em>
</p><p>‘No, you look ugly’, Chimon growled, sitting up and ruffling his own hair in frustration until it looked like a troll’s hair, ‘God I can’t stand him’, he muttered, but he remembered the way Nanon leaned on him, feeling his weight against his shoulders as he kept silent about his twisted ankle. He hated the spoilt bastard, but he couldn’t lie to himself that he was curious about him too. And that made him hate Nanon more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>‘Night school?’</p><p>‘More like night college’, Off explained over the phone when Chimon was preparing to head to the studio to finish his album. His boss had just informed him that he had spoken to his parents and his excitement coursed through the roof for a moment, only to crash down to the ground the next, ‘They want you to continue with your degree’</p><p>‘But I’ve already got a packed schedule!’, Chimon whined, heading out of his apartment and towards his bike.</p><p>‘Which is why we might be decreasing your promotional schedules’, off suggested, ‘I’ve been told that you nearly had your ass handed to you by Nanon’s fans the other day’</p><p>‘It wasn’t my fault’, Chimon murmured, ‘Their favourite boy is a dickhead’</p><p>‘Look, I think this might do you good. Night college is a chance for you to keep your feet on the ground once your career hits off. You know how the cycle goes, the fame gets in your head’</p><p>‘That’s not gonna happen to me’, Chimon said, confident in himself as he put on his headphones, spilling his phone in his pocket as he started cycling.</p><p>‘Your parents want this for you too. If they know you’re attending college, they might show up to your debut showcase. Isn’t that why you wanted me to talk to them?’</p><p>Chimon bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second before he made a turn into the road. His parents have always been against him pursuing arts, but he didn’t know they’d be this adamant. But, he really wanted them there.</p><p>‘Fine’, he gave in, ‘But I get to choose which subject I’m majoring’</p><p>‘Okay fine’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon opened the door for his delivery, seeing another bouquet of roses from his fans with a get well card written inside it. Photos of him walking out of the hospital with a brace surfaced online and his fans were quick to send him a shit ton of roses that had started to flood his hallway, but he had nowhere else to put it, so he put the red roses down on the floor beside the door, closing the door and walking back to his living room.</p><p>Indifference. That was Nanon’s true feelings over the rushes of flowers sent to him as he sat alone in his apartment. It felt somewhat relieving that someone out there cared for him, but it also felt sad that it was a stranger, someone who’d probably never even met him before. He wondered how that worked, how someone could take the time out of their day to send a random stranger a bouquet of flowers, surely even his fans must know the absurdity of it all.</p><p>‘Nanon’, he heard his manager over the phone that he put on speakers, his voice blasting his name as he sat back down on the sofa.</p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Since your injured, we’ve cancelled all your schedules for the next week’</p><p>‘It’s just a sprained ankle’, Nanon rolled his eyes, ‘Everyone’s gonna think I’m a drama queen’</p><p>‘Your fans are gonna kill us if we make you work injured’, his manager pointed out, ‘Remember the petition they signed when you made us continue your tour despite spraining your wrist?’</p><p>‘Jesus Christ, do they think I’m made out of glass?’, Nanon whined, tugging his head in frustration, ‘What the hell am I gonna do for an entire week?’</p><p>‘Relax like you always do I guess’, his manager replied indifferently, not really caring what Nanon does with his free time, ‘Just don’t go to the club and make another mess. The stage is no longer yours and one mistake and you’re practically giving your fans to Chimon’</p><p><em>Chimon, Chimon, Chimon. </em>Why is it, whenever Nanon tried to mind his business, his name just continued to pop up without warning? It was starting to really piss him off.</p><p>Nanon hated work. But it was also his only form of distraction. All of his ‘so-called’ friends weren’t really his friends and he knew they all hated him. All those rounds in the club were also a bad idea and he knew that, but he wanted to fit into the group of young actors that always hung around together, but he knew he just didn’t fit it. He was too quiet, his personality reserved compared to the wild and loud behaviours they had.</p><p>So, without work, he had nowhere else to go. He was trapped in his own tower.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘You want me to apologise to him?’, Chimon shouted at Tay as soon as the standing CEO walked into the recording studio, asking him to personally visit Nanon to apologise for an injury he didn’t even make, ‘Does he not know what an accident is? It means it was no one’s fucking fault. If anyone should apologies, it should be gravity’</p><p>‘Do you hear yourself?’, Tay raised a brow as he rested his hand on his hip like an annoyed Asian Auntie in the market, ‘Chimon, his fans are vicious <em>and </em>annoying, so please, let’s not get into the wrong foot with them otherwise they’ll make yours and my life a living hell’</p><p>‘I don’t understand how they could blindly follow a bastard’, Chimon whined, banging his head on the table when he knew he had no other choice but to follow Tay’s advice. He hadn’t checked his Twitter, but he knew they weren’t having it.</p><p>‘Just go to his apartment and apologise’</p><p>‘Can’t you just give me his phone number so I can call him?’, Chimon begged, lifting his head up and looking at Tay.</p><p>‘Do you think we know his number?’, Tay scoffed, ‘You think we have a phone book and every living artist currently promoting in Thailand’s phone numbers just in case you wanna talk to them?’</p><p>‘Can’t I go visit the company then?’</p><p>‘They gave him the rest of the week off for his injuries’</p><p>‘Injuries?’, Chimon snorted, ‘He had a sprained ankle, big fucking deal’</p><p>‘Just go and apologise’, Tay rolled his eyes one last time, hitting Chimon on the head, ‘I’m not gonna let Off make fun outta me for losing control over you whilst he’s away. I made a deal that I was gonna babysit you, now go fix your mistake’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘What the fuck?’</p><p>‘Not even a hello? You fucker’, Chimon growled when the door opened and he saw Nanon again, in his sweatpants and shirt looking like a fifteen year old with no make up on.</p><p>‘What’re you doing here?’, he asked, still holding on the door as if blocking Chimon from getting in, which only annoyed the latter as he pushed him back, welcoming himself in the big penthouse that Nanon lived in. Before Nanon could shout at him, he saw the sea of flowers by the hallway, roses of different colours just dumped on top of each other.</p><p>‘Woah, did they think you died or something?’, Chimon chuckled, sliding his phone down his pocket as he looked at the different bouquets, picking up the notes tucked inside, ‘Get well soon Nanon, we hope you’re okay, rest well, you did well. Damn, they must really think you died’</p><p>‘Can you get out of my apartment?’, Nanon crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he opened the front door again.</p><p>‘No’, Chimon simply replied with a fake smile, ‘I can’t leave without apologising to you’</p><p>‘Apologise?’</p><p>‘Yeah. My company said I needed to say sorry’, Chimon skipped to the front, facing Nanon as he rested his hand on his shoulder, faking a pouting look, ‘Sorry wittle boy for hurting your feewings’, he said in a baby voice, laughing when Nanon glared back at him.</p><p>‘Get out’, he growled, shrugging his hand away.</p><p>‘Gladly’, Chimon growled back once he did his job, ‘I’ve got worse things to deal with’, he whispered as he took his phone out, calling his manager as he was about to walk out of the door.</p><p>‘Manager, I apologised to him! Now can you help me get our of night college please!’</p><p>‘Night college?’, Nanon whispered, turning around to where slammed the door on his face. He couldn’t even ask Chimon what he was talking about since the boy already left, leaving him in stuck in silence once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘You’re gonna attend Bangkok University too?’, Ohm shouted excitedly as he got ready for opening, carrying a crate of drinks into the fridge, ‘We’re gonna be classmates again!’</p><p>‘I’m attending the evening courses for part time students’, Chimon reminded him, ‘I’m only gonna be in three times a week’</p><p>‘What’re you majoring?’, his best friend asked excitedly as he walked out of the kitchen and to where he was sitting with a bottle of beer, ‘I can help you out since I’m second year’</p><p>‘Communication Arts’, Chimon said, ‘Majoring in Media Production’</p><p>‘Oh damn’, Ohm clicked his tongue, ‘I do Law’, Chimon started laughing, shaking his head as he playfully hit his arm.</p><p>‘Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna need your old textbooks’, he added on jokingly, ‘But maybe I do need someone to show me around’</p><p>‘Sure thing’, Ohm grinned, more excited than Chimon at the prospect of studying again. Chimon tried his hardest to get out of it, but once Tay and Mild agreed that it might actually be a good idea, they went ahead and applied him to different universities that catered part time students. Of course, with his fucking grades, he got accepted in all of them so he couldn’t even hope to be rejected. The only reason why he chose Bangkok was because he knew his best friend attended it too. But even then, Ohm was a full time student, so his classes and lectures were doing the day, which meant he wasn’t even going to see him. It was frustrating at the thought that he had to make new friends all over again.</p><p>‘Ohm, stop talking and help Frank with the deliveries. The poor kid can barely carry it!’, Neen shouted from outside, both heads to turn, looking at Frank who had given up and started to drag the sack of potatoes towards the restaurant, making every laugh as he heaved, sweat beading from his forehead.</p><p>‘Shut up, the lot of you!’, Frank shouted, ‘I’m gonna tell my dad you’re bullying me!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Due to the restaurant’s busy day, Chimon decided to explore the night market instead, looking around the different stalls as he waited for the restaurant’s closing time so he could walk home with Frank and Ohm. He didn’t know how long the market was until he found himself walking for half an hour, trying the deserts and street snacks and finding it all delicious, wanting to try from every stall.</p><p>‘You look familiar kid, have I seen you somewhere?’, he looked up to where an old man was sitting on his chair, fanning the barbecue he was grilling as he stared at him.</p><p>‘Uh… Have you heard of my song?’, Chimon asked, and without embarrassment, he started singing it like a jukebox, making the old man laugh at his confidence.</p><p>‘Ah yes, you’re Off’s kid aren’t you?’</p><p>‘You know him?’, he asked curiously.</p><p>‘Know him?’, he laughed, ‘I practically raised him’</p><p>‘Really? He grew up here?’, Chimon asked, walking over so that he’s practically leaning on the stall, ‘Is that why he visits here often?’</p><p>‘Yeah’, he nodded, amused at how the boy almost leaped at the opportunity to ask him questions about the man, ‘Been coming here since he was a little boy’</p><p>‘Woah’, Chimon’s eyes widened, ‘And how was he when he was a kid?’</p><p>‘He was a smart ass’, the man smiled, coughing a little from the smoke as he continued to fan it away, ‘Always got in trouble with his friends’</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yeah. And he loved to stir trouble. That’s how he met his husband’</p><p>‘Do you know P’Gun as well?’, Chimon kept asking. He’d only ever heard about his boss’s husband, sometimes Tay or Mild would talk about him, but he never met him before, even after working in NeverNormal for a whole year, Gun never visited the company, not when he was in anyway, and it only made him curious who he was.</p><p>‘Uh huh’, the old man nodded again, taking out a cigarette from the pack inside his pocket and a lighter, resting it between his lips and lighting it up, ‘Off’s boy would come here as a kid to look for Off. He would pretend he was mad and get into a fight with him, but everyone in the market knew he was just using that as an excise to see him’</p><p>‘Huh’, Chimon couldn’t help saying. He looked at the old man again, his hair greying and crinkles forming on the ends of his eyes when he smiled, but he looked friendly, so he couldn’t help but sit down next to him, reaching his hand out for a handshake, ‘I’m Chimon by the way’</p><p>‘Call me P’Pik’, the man smiled and shook his hand, ‘Now tell me, why do I always see you hanging around Neen’s restaurant when you should be a celebrity hanging around in the city?’</p><p>‘Off told me to keep my feet on the ground in case I fly too close to the sun’</p><p>‘Good lad’, P’Pik blew out grey smokes, making Chimon cough, ‘It’s a good choice to follow Off’s orders. Keep doing it and you might stay sane’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon started college this week and he felt like a kid again. He had on a backpack with notebooks he bought with Frank along with muji pens and sharpies to take notes. It was honestly so embarrassing when he walked into the classroom being the only kid his age. Most of them, as he expected, were older than him, in their mid thirties to forties wanting to gain a degree whilst juggling work and family life.</p><p>‘Hello’, he bowed his head to them all as he sat at the back of the small class, feeling slightly out of place. It also felt weird being in a school setting when the sun was about to go down. The campus didn’t look as friendly or welcoming, nor did he find it fun when the hallways were silent with only the janitors cleaning the floors.</p><p>He was gonna kill P’Off for persuading him to apply for the stupid course. He sat by himself as he waited for the professor to arrive, looking down at his phone and texting Frank and Ohm about how stupid he felt.</p><p>The door opened again and he was expecting their professor to show up, but instead someone else walked in and he heaved a sigh of relief when he say someone close to his age walking in with a backpack slung to his side. He smiled immediately, trying to be as welcomed as possible and he saw it working as the boy smiled back, pointing at the empty seat next to him to ask if it was occupied. Chimon shook his head, welcoming him to sit down.</p><p>‘Hey’, he greeted the boy.</p><p>‘I’m glad I’m not the only one my age in this course’, the boy laughed, ‘I was worried it’ll be mature students’</p><p>‘Me too’, Chimon whispered back, ‘You don’t know I relieved I am to see you walking in’, he made the former laugh at him, his grin cute and sweet.</p><p>‘My name’s First’, he introduced himself.</p><p>‘Chimon’</p><p>‘Okay Chimon’, First whispered as he looked around the class, ‘I don’t mean to be rude, but I think I’m gonna have to stick with you till the semester’s over’</p><p>‘Fine by me’, Chimon chuckled, ‘Because I was about to ask the same from you’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘First?’, Frank snorted as he folded the tissues into the packet, ‘Who names their kid first?’</p><p>‘He’s my age and he’s funny’</p><p>‘Is he good looking?’, Frank asked as soon as Ohm walked in.</p><p>‘Don’t you have a boyfriend?’</p><p>‘Just because I have one doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to look at other people’, Frank pointed back, ‘Plus, Drake’s probably cheating on me by now’</p><p>‘Do you really think that?’, Chimon snorted when he looked up from his phone to Frank.</p><p>‘Of course, I don’t’, Frank whispered, not wanting to show that he missed his boyfriend already even though first semester only started a month ago. This had been the longest Drake had been away.</p><p>‘You know, if you want we can definitely do a road trip to visit him’, Ohm pointed out, ‘I have a car’</p><p>‘Wait, you would do that?’, Frank turned to look at Ohm who nodded his head.</p><p>‘I mean, it’ll be a fun trip with all of us. We just need to find the time where we’re all free’</p><p>Frank quickly turned to look at Chimon who was going to be a problem since he was a singer and a college student, which meant there was no such thing as free time with him, ‘Chimon, please tell me you’re free this weekend’</p><p>‘No can do’, Chimon shook his head, ‘I have a morning radio show and then I have to meet up with First for our first project. They want us to edit an advert for a product of our choice and we were thinking noodles’</p><p>‘Noodles?’, Ohm furrowed his brow in confusion, ‘Why noodles?’</p><p>‘Because it’s fun and we’re totally gonna dress up as an instant noodle cup. First already bought the costume’</p><p>‘I can’t believe I’m friends with idiots’, Frank sighed, getting up from the table as he walked back to the kitchen to follow Ohm.</p><p>‘Well, you could film in Chang Mai, can’t you?’, Ohm suggested, ‘I’m sure your schedules are free on Sunday right?’</p><p>‘Yeah’</p><p>‘Then we pick you up from the radio station and we’ll drive straight to Chang Mai. We could stop over different places for a bit to film your advert and we’ll be in Chang Mai by the evening’</p><p>‘Then I can spend the whole of Sunday with Drake’, Frank grinned once the idea was planted in his head. He turned to look at Chimon expectedly, pulling his stupid puppy eyes look.</p><p>‘I mean, I’ll ask First and if he’s available then we’ll do it’, Chimon gave in, not because of Frank’s constipated version of puppy eyes, but because the idea of travelling around in Thailand filming pieces of their advert might actually be more creative than their initial plan. Plus, he hadn’t seen Drake in months and he was also starting to miss the only person who could control Frank.</p><p>‘Let’s fucking go!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘I’m going to kill you’, Chimon hissed at his manager as soon as he walked pass the radio station’s glass door to find someone else sitting inside. He quickly turned to run away but he was grabbed by his manager, tugging his wrist back to the station, ‘Please, not him’</p><p>‘Look, his company booked him in last minute because he’d just been endorsed by Samsung and he’s doing a collab with some K-Pop star. The station couldn’t say no to that. Your lucky you didn’t get dropped for him’</p><p>‘I’d rather get cancelled than share another air time with him’, Chimon whined, trying to tug his wrist out of his manager’s grip, ‘Please, not him. Anyone but him’</p><p>‘You need to earn brownie points from his fans’, his manager reminded him, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get away, pulling and tugging even though he knew his manager was stronger, ‘So go up there and kiss his ass if you want your album to do well’</p><p>‘For fuck’s sake’, Chimon cried, grimacing and scrunching his nose in disgust, ‘Not Nanon. Anyone but Nanon!’</p><p>‘I can hear you!’, the bastard in question shouted and they realised there was no glass door in front of them. The door was just wide fucking open.</p><p>‘Good’. Chimon shouted back, ‘Then you should know I don’t wanna work with you’</p><p>‘Attaching your air time with mine?’, Nanon scoffed as he crossed his arm and swivelled his chair towards them, ‘If you’re gonna leech off me, at least make it subtle. It’s embarrassing at this point’</p><p>‘Me?!’, Chimon shouted, glaring at the boy he wanted to kick in the face so badly, ‘You’re the one who stole my air time!’</p><p>‘I was offered it’, Nanon corrected him with a smug expression, ‘Unlike you who have to beg for a schedule’</p><p>‘I swear to God, I will cut-’</p><p>‘Chimon, calm down’, his manager hissed at him, pulling him back and whispering in his ears, ‘There are staffs listening to you. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?’</p><p>Chimon realise they were in fact working and that the DJ could hear their every discourse, so he bit his lip and faked a smile, straightening his posture and walking in, bowing to everyone inside the room as he sat down next to Nanon.</p><p>They avoided each other like the fucking plague to say the least, not wanting to look at each other unless they had to as their interview was about to begin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘So, Nanon, I heard you’ll be working with a surprise singer soon’, the DJ asked as soon as his song finished playing, the red light indicating that they were live on air again, ‘Can you give us a glue as to who it is?’</p><p>‘I wish I could, but I wanna surprise my fans’, Nanon replied with a playful tone, much different from how he usually talked and it surprised Chimon how different Nanon could act, as if he had a switch inside his brain that he could flip and he instantly became a different person, ‘But it definitely is an exciting project that I hope they can enjoy’</p><p>‘Well, speaking of exciting, a lot of fans have tweeted us asking if rising star Chimon might be the surprise collaboration’, the DJ teased, reading his phone as he looked at the pair, ‘They’re curious as to why you’re both here this morning’</p><p>‘I’m not the artist’, Chimon replied, debunking the theories almost instantly, ‘I’m sure the artist is much better than me’</p><p>‘They sure are’, Nanon replied and it was masked in a joking tone, but Chimon knew that the bastard meant it. He had to stop himself from glaring just in case someone was filming them, simply laughing back as a means of a response, ‘Since he’s a rookie, he’s still got a lot to learn’, Nanon carried on, shading Chimon every chance he got, ‘That’s why he’s practically shadowing me’</p><p>‘I’m not really’, Chimon replied back with a smile, ‘But I’m honoured that you’d think of me as a close friend’</p><p>‘We only met twice’, Nanon smiled back, his tone light and playful, which only made it sound more intimidating, ‘We’re not friends. More like Senior and Junior, am I right?’</p><p>His condescending tone made Chimon want to rip his teeth out right here and now, but he looked towards the producer’s window to see his manager giving him a warning look, mouthing for him to play nice despite Nanon acting like a kid.</p><p>‘Yeah’, Chimon nodded with tight lips as he gave in, ‘My most valuable Senior. I hope to learn a lot from you’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Dickhead!’, Chimon shouted into the pillow again as soon as he walked back to where his manager is, knowing he should pack a pillow seeing the last time Chimon interacted with the pop singer, ‘Dickhead!’, he kept on shouting on the pillow, his voice muffled as they bowed their goodbyes to the producers, walking out of the building.</p><p>‘You did well’, his manager patted his back, ‘You almost slipped up, but you picked yourself up’, it was painful having to watch Chimon being attacked on live radio with nothing he could do. The condescending comments and playful jabs at his music was hidden so well, but anyone who’s worked in the industry long enough could tell that the comments came deep within Nanon’s hatred for the boy and he almost sighed in relief once the show was over.</p><p>‘I want to slice his throat so badly’, Chimon whined, ‘He’s so fucking annoying’</p><p>‘You’re free for the rest of the day. Why don’t you go home and relax’, his manager suggested and once he was reminded, his mood instantly shifted, especially when they left the station, a car parked at the front hoking loudly. He looked up and the windows were already rolled down, Ohm and Frank waving at him.</p><p>‘Get in loser, we’re going shopping!’, Frank shouted at him, ‘We’ve already packed a luggage for you!’</p><p>Chimon smiled and raced to their car, separating from his manager who already knew about his trip, ‘Where’s First?’</p><p>‘We’re picking him up from the station’, Ohm explained, ‘And we better hurry so we can avoid traffic’</p><p>‘Okay, let’s go’, Chimon smiled, racing to the front passenger seat. He was surprised that Frank didn’t hog it. As he closed the door, he saw a wave of fans crossing the road and running up to the station with their phones out. He watched as Nanon walked out of the station with sunglasses on, bowing his head to the growing crowd that was starting to form around him, girls and boys alike screaming their lungs off as they begged for a picture, throwing their gifts at him to which his bodyguard pushed them back in retaliation.</p><p>‘That’s gonna be your life in a couple of months’, Frank pointed out whilst he tutted, judging the crowd as Ohm turned his engines again, ‘What an inconvenience’</p><p>‘He should at least look more appreciative’, Chimon whispered whilst he put on his seat belt, ‘I mean, they took their time to visit him. One picture wouldn’t hurt, right?’</p><p>‘He’s been doing this since he was like ten’, Ohm reminded him as he began driving, but Chimon couldn’t help but turn his head back, looking at the way Nanon kept on bowing but refusing to accept gifts, ‘I’m sure you’d also get sick of it one day’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘First!’, Chimon shouted when he rolled his windows down, beckoning for the boy who waited at the font of the station with big bags by his side.</p><p>‘We’re only going for a weekend, why does he need this many bags?’, Frank asked when Chimon asked him to help out, the pair walking out of the car, carrying a bag each.</p><p>‘I bought a noodle suit as well as a chicken suit’,First explained as they excitedly loaded it on the boot of Ohm’s car, ‘Our first stop, one of us needs to wear the chicken suit and dance’</p><p>‘Over my dead fucking body’, Frank murmured as he walked back to the back of the car, ‘That’s yours and Chimon’s project, so one of you do it’</p><p>‘Do you know how to use the camera?’, Chimon asked curiously as they put the camera equipment on the back seat with First, ‘Because we need to be the ones to film it’</p><p>‘I’m not doing it!’, Ohm shouted from the driver’s seat, leaving Frank to glare at the three of them as he cursed them out for trapping him.</p><p>‘I’m not putting on the chicken suit!’</p><p>‘Yes you are!’, all three shouted back as they got inside the car, their road trip just starting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The embarrassment started when they stopped over a field, Frank stomping his feet on the grass as he put on the head of the chicken suit, the three boys laughing at him as they played the music on Ohm’s phone, filming Frank dancing to the song.</p><p>‘We need you to be more excited!’, First shouted as he held the camera, kneeling down to get a different angle.</p><p>‘Fuck you!’, Frank shouted back, jumping up and down whilst he danced to the song again.</p><p>‘Smile more!’, Chimon shouted, laughing as he started filming with his own phone, making sure to send it to Drake. Their road trip was a surprise, but he was sure Drake wasn’t going to know they were travelling to Chang Mai if he saw Frank dancing in a chicken suit.</p><p>‘This is so embarrassing!’, Frank whined, stopping as he stopped his feet on the grass again, glaring at the three boys, ‘I don’t wanna do this anymore!’</p><p>‘Ergh, fine, I’ll join’, Chimon rolled his eyes, passing his phone to Ohm as he went back to the boot of the car, taking out the noodle suit and quickly putting it on. He picked up the instant noodles that they packed as well, throwing one to Frank as he waddled into the frame.</p><p>‘We have to try and sell these’, he pointed at the noodles, ‘Okay, come on! Let’s play the music!’</p><p>Ohm turned on his phone again, replaying the song to the start as they began dancing, shouting the lyrics as they improvised a choreo, pointing at the noodles and swaying their hips. Ohm couldn’t help but snort, laughing in the background as he saw Chimon and Frank in a noodle and chicken soup, almost choking in his laugher.</p><p>‘Okay, perfect’, First shouted cut, laughing as he stood up, giving Chimon and Frank a high five, ‘Our next stop is a temple, so let’s hope people don’t see us’</p><p>‘I hate you all’, Frank whined as he took off his chicken head, throwing it at Ohm as he stomped back to the car.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rising Star Chimon seen with his friends travelling after his schedules.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Comments:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard he’s attending college too. It’s so nice to see these young celebrities living a normal life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, he’s attending my university! I hope I get to see him in real life!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fact that he doesn’t have any bodyguards, he must truly trust his fans not to approach him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t even have any fans, no wonder he still acts so careless. He should at least be with his manager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t wanna compare, but compared to Nanon, he’s acting little too careless. He doesn’t know that he’s a role model now and here he is hanging out instead of focusing on his album.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No offence, but he looks more human than Nanon. Nanon looks like a robot most of the time. Does that boy even smile?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nanon read the comments of the article, not because he wanted to, but because he kept on being tagged on it. He knew it was going to happen. He knew he was going to instantly be compared with Chimon due to their age, but they didn’t think they’d even compared how they lived their lives. It was getting annoying. He saw the pictures the fans took of him driving with a group of friends, walking around a busy street as if he was free, not a care in the world as he even posed for some of the photos.</p><p>He wouldn’t be caught dead walking in a busy street without a bodyguard unless he wanted to start human traffic.</p><p>‘What an idiot’, Nanon whispered as he closed his laptop shut, getting up from his room and heading to the kitchen to make himself something. He had a schedule in the evening so he spent the rest of his free time in his apartment instead of the company building. He hated the other artists signed under his company, they were all so loud and boisterous, it drained his energy just trying to talk to him.</p><p>He thought about Chimon attending college and he wondered why his company would ever allow him to do such a thing? It was such a waste of time and it probably will hold back his future schedules. How was he supposed to go on tour when he was supposed to attend lectures? He remembered his company laughing at his face when he suggested it once years ago. They had just booked tour dates in Japan and China, so it was impossible for him to study.</p><p>But now? His schedules were a little shorter and he had more time to kill now that he didn’t have to keep promoting like a maniac. Out of curiosity, he looked down on his phone and typed in night colleges. Pages worth of answers came to him, information about part time students, evening classes and application forms.</p><p>He’d never gone to college before. He hadn’t even gone to high school either. He’d been home schooled for his whole life, so the idea of having to sit in a room full of other students piqued his interest more than he could admit.</p><p>
  <em>Bangkok University.</em>
</p><p>He’d heard of that university. It was one of the best in the city and he couldn’t help but gleam at the videos of the campus, interviews with the students and just seeing the crowd of people his age mingling together.’</p><p>‘Night college’, he whispered to himself, scrolling down and looking at the red button that reading Apply and his thumb grazed over it, his chest beating fast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Drake attended Chang Mai University majoring in BioChem. He was lucky enough to score a scholarship for his first year, so he had no other choice but to pick it despite being hours away from his friends and family. The first couple of weeks were hell, but he pushed through it, pretending to be fine with Frank called him. Over the coming weeks, he’d gotten used to the people around him, even gaining a few friends who lived on the same floor of his dorm.</p><p>But Frank had stopped calling him every night and he was starting to wonder why. He knew long distance was going to be a bitch for them, but he had hoped that Frank would try harder.</p><p>It was the weekend and he had just finished studying in the library, walking out to find the skies already dark, the street lamps lighting up his path back to the dorms. It was nearing midnight already and he was tired. The road was silent and by the time he arrived to the dorm, all he wanted to do was sleep.</p><p>But that was until he heard his name being called.</p><p>‘Drake! Drake!’</p><p>He turned as soon as he recognised the voice, seeing his boyfriend leap out of the car and run up to him as soon as he arrived.</p><p>‘Frank?’, he shouted, dropping his bag as he immediately ran up to him, lifting him up and twirling him around when Frank dipped down to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>‘So disgusting’, Chimon gagged, looking at the two love birds being reunited for the first time in months, ‘They weren’t like this when Drake worked for Neen’, he whispered to Ohm and First who watched the both of them shouting their name with hurls of <em>I miss you </em>and <em>how have you been </em>to each other.</p><p>‘Chimon’, Drake finally took his eyes away from his boyfriend, waving at the familiar boy as he approached the car, ‘Did you guys drive all the way here?’</p><p>‘Yep’, he nodded, taking out his bag from the boot of the car, ‘This is Ohm, my best friend and the one who replaced you at P’Neen’, he explained, pointing at Ohm who waved at him, ‘And this is First, my classmate’</p><p>‘Ah yes’, Drake laughed when First greeted him, ‘I heard you’re going back to university’</p><p>‘Don’t even mention it’, Chimon whined, ‘I’ve given up trying to drop out’</p><p>‘Hey, at least you have me’, First leaned his arm on his shoulder, the group laughing beside Ohm’s car before Frank started shouting.</p><p>‘Okay, that’s enough and I wanna sleep’, Frank clapped his hands, gaining their attention, ‘Drake do you think you have space in your dorm for these three to sleep? We forgot to book a hotel room and everything is fully booked’</p><p>‘You’re joking right?’, Drake raised his brow and snorted at them, ‘You think I can fit all four of you in my college dorm?’</p><p>‘We brought blankets, at this point we just need a floor’, Ohm whined as he brought his backpack of overnight stuff, closing the boot of his car again and walking back to them, ‘Tell me there’s a floor for us to sleep’</p><p>‘Ergh, fine’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Drake was definitely not getting his pay’s worth since the room was smaller than they’d anticipated. It took them half an hour just to make a makeshift bed that might fit all three of them as Frank jumped on Drake’s bed, having the privilege to sleep on the mattress.</p><p>‘This is ridiculous’, Chimon whispered, looking down at the blanket covered floor with throw pillows that Drake borrowed from his neighbours.</p><p>‘Look, we’re only gonna sleep him for tonight, I’m sure it won’t be that bad’, First pointed out, about to lay on the floor when he felt something slithering on his foot. He thought it was just the end of the blanket, so he tried to kick it off, but the damn rug won’t get off his foot, ‘What the hell’, he whined, looking down to see what was on his feet, his eyes widening and his voice making a shrieking voice he’d never made before as he grabbed on Ohm’s arm, tugging at him as he jumped up on the air, legs wrapped around the poor boy’s waist.</p><p>‘Snake!’, he shouted as he pointed to the ground, the three other boys seeing the long writhing thing on the floor beside their bed.</p><p>‘Fuck!’, they all immediately shouted, running to jump on the bed as they continued to scream like a bunch of kids.</p><p>‘Guys, guys, please calm down’, drake shouted over their screeches, raising his hands up to stop them, ‘It’s just Meow’</p><p>‘I beg your fucking pardon?’, Frank shouted when he saw his boyfriend acting a little more calmer than he anticipated seeing as there was a fucking snake in the room.</p><p>‘What the fuck is a Meow?’</p><p>‘The snake. I called her Meow’, Drake explained as he carefully picked the thing up, making everyone whine and beg for him to put it back down or throw it out of the window for all they care.</p><p>‘Why the fuck do you have a snake?!’, they shouted at the college student, not caring that they might be waking up other students next door.</p><p>‘Dean from the faculty of agriculture caught it in one of their patches and they asked me to keep it until the wildlife conservation arrives and takes her away’</p><p>‘Just kill it!’</p><p>‘No!’, Drake shouted back at them, ‘She’s a rare type of snake and they wanna rehouse her with her kind’, they obviously couldn’t argue anymore and seeing as it was Drake’s room, he refused to get rid of the beast.</p><p>‘I know damn well I’m not sleeping on the fucking floor with that thing still here’, Ohm pointed to Drake so there was no choice but the four boys to sleep on Drake’s double bed, pushing and tugging each other, whilst he slept on the floor by himself.</p><p>What the four boys failed to realise were snakes abilities to climb tall posts, so by morning, Chimon tried to swat Ohm’s hand away from his cheeks, whining as he felt something cold press on his skin and kicking his best friend’s legs to move.</p><p>‘Ohm, move’, he whined as he found himself almost tipping off the edge of the bed, ‘Get your hand off me’, he mumbled, still half asleep as he touched Ohm’s hands only to feel that he had no fingers. He immediately opened his eyes wide at the touch of something scaly, crossing his eyes as he saw Meow resting on top of his face.</p><p>‘Fuck this shit!’, he screamed, standing up and throwing Meow in the middle of the bed which only awakened the other boys, screaming and jumping off the bed as they ran as fast away from the slithering snake on the mattress, stepping over Drake and not caring.</p><p>‘I am never visiting you again!’, Frank shouted, his head spinning and feeling vertigo for being woken up so early and having to use his reflex to save himself.</p><p>‘Jesus, you didn’t have to stampede on me’, Drake huffed, clenching his stomach from the sudden impact of fucking feet stomping on him, ‘Meow won’t bite’</p><p>‘I beg to fucking differ’, Frank shouted, looking down on his watch and seeing it was only seven o’clock in the morning on a Sunday, but since their adrenaline had already woken them up, it was too late to go back to bed, ‘That’s it, I’m getting McDonalds’</p><p>‘Wait up!’, Drake shouted as he picked up Meow, but it was too late, the four boys had taken their jackets, walking out of his dorm in their pyjamas and heading to the nearest McDonalds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>NeverNormal’s most anticipated singer caught spending his early morning in McDonalds in his pyjamas.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Comments:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does he look homeless?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lol, so even celebrities can look shit in the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They must’ve been partying all night long, I mean look at their state. They look like they haven’t slept all night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks hungover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poor kid thinks it’s okay to walk around hungover in his pyjamas in public. Does NeverNormal not know how to train their artists?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know why everyone’s angry, I think he looks adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People are acting as if they haven’t found themselves in the nearest McDonalds after drinking all night in their twenties. He’s allowed to have a life too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a Nanon fan, but I do have to admit, there’s something different about him, like you can be friends with him or see him walk pass the street. It doesn’t seem like he lives in another world from you like all the other celebrities. He definitely has a boy next door vibe and I can’t help but like that about him.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You wanna go to college?’, his manager asked when Nanon walked in the company building for their meeting, waiting for their CEO to arrive as they sat inside the meeting room. His manager turned to look at him with a raised brow, waiting for Nanon to shake his head and say he was joking.</p><p>‘I think it might be a good idea’</p><p>‘You’re releasing an album Nanon’, his manager reminded him, ‘You’ll be busy’</p><p>‘I don’t do as much shows as I used to. Plus, you haven’t accepted any scripts for me ever since I started focusing on my singing, so it’s not like I won’t have time’</p><p>‘Nanon, why would you wanna go to college?’, she asked the celebrity, ‘You’ve already graduated high school, you don’t need to keep studying’</p><p>‘I’m bored’, Nanon simply replied with a shrug, swivelling his chair impatiently, ‘If you won’t let me act again, then you might as well let me go back to school. It’s the least you could do after I’ve overworked myself for this company’</p><p>‘Jesus Godji, just let him go to college’, his PR team finally joined in after having to painfully listen through their argument, ‘Maybe it might even help him stir clear from any trouble, Lord knows he needs that right now’</p><p>‘I went to the club a couple of times and now I’m the bad guy?’, Nanon scoffed when his PR team kept on patronising him.</p><p>‘You punched a bouncer in the face’, they pointed out, reminding him of the video which went viral and almost tore the company upside down by the waves of criticism Nanon received.</p><p>‘P’Off would’ve never locked me up in a room and confiscated my phone’, Nanon mumbled under his breath, remembering how his team handled the scandal, forcing him to stay away from the spotlight, locking him in the recording studio until the end of the day to which they told him not to come out of his apartment for the rest of the week. It was a living hell being by himself with no signs of getting out. He’d never felt more suffocated.</p><p>‘Look, even if you want to go college, what would you major in?’, P’Godji asked, reluctant in agreeing with Nanon’s sudden suggestion.</p><p>‘Well, I’ve been an actor since I was ten. I wouldn’t mind taking up film production’, Nanon shrugged, ‘Maybe in the future, when I’m too old to act, I’ll stay behind the camera instead’</p><p>‘You? Behind the camera?’, they all scoffed at him, ‘The reason why you even like this job is because you’re always in front of the lens, not behind it’</p><p>‘Trust me Nanon’, his team replied to him, ‘You don’t know how gruelling it is to work in production. Why don’t we stick to what we’re good at instead?’</p><p>‘Or why don’t you let me study to see how bad it is. Am I not allowed to give it a try?’, he bit back to them, but before they could reply to him, the door opened and their CEO walked in, quietening the whole room as they sat up straight and looked nervously at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Get Meow out of here’, Frank whined when they sat around Drake’s table, trying to eat their takeaway but his stupid snake kept slithering on their chair legs until they were standing on the chair with their plates in their hand.</p><p>‘She’s gentle’, Drake kept on telling them, but it felt like a loss cause since none of them listened to him.</p><p>‘Please Drake, for the love of God, put her back in her cage’, Ohm whined, ‘My arm’s aching from holding my plate. I just wanna sit down’</p><p>‘Okay, fine’, Drake sighed, picking up the snake and holding her gently in his hands, walking back to the small cage his friend gave him, setting her down the makeshift leaves and grass, locking her up much to everyone else’s relief, sighing as they sat back down.</p><p>‘So, how’s college going?’, First asked when they settled in a comfortable silence once Meow was gone.</p><p>‘Pretty good’, Drake nodded, ‘Slightly lonely, but I’ve been making a lot of friends’</p><p>‘That’s good’, Frank smiled, reaching his hand out to hold Drake’s under the table. Just like his name, he could be very frank sometimes, loud and sometimes mean, but in reality, Drake meant a lot to him and he still does to the point where he agreed in a long distance relationship despite not believing it would work. He didn’t wanna let go of his first love just yet.</p><p>‘This kid’s been talking about you non stop’, Ohm spilled on Drake, getting a kick on the leg under the table, but that didn’t stop him from embarrassing Frank, ‘He said he missed you and school wasn’t the same without you’</p><p>‘Shut up’, Frank kicked him again, but Drake couldn’t help but feel giddy, squeezing his hand again.</p><p>‘I miss you too’, he whispered, leaning in for a kiss to which the other three boys groaned and threw their tissues at them.</p><p>‘How about you guys? Don’t tell me all three of you are single?’, Drake changed the subject to them, eating his rice as he looked at the two new faces along with Chimon.</p><p>‘Unfortunately, we’re all single’, Chimon sighed, looking down at his plate and playing with his food.</p><p>‘Speak for yourself’, his best friend muttered and he looked up from his food, his mouth gaping when Ohm smirked, avoiding his eyes but still looking suspicious.</p><p>‘You’re going out with someone?!’</p><p>‘Maybe’, Ohm shrugged, acting vague which only made Chimon kick him on the leg.</p><p>‘Tell me, who?! As your best friend, I’m entitled to know who they are!’</p><p>‘We’re not official yet’, Ohm explained when Chimon kept whining, making him laugh as he watched his best friend tug at his shirt, ‘But, we went on a date last week and… He asked me out on a second one’</p><p>‘Oooooh’, Frank cooed, squeezing Ohm’s cheeks teasingly, ‘Someone’s getting all shy talking about it’, he laughed whilst Ohm pushed his hand away, ‘You should invite him over to the restaurant. Let’s see if he’s good looking’</p><p>The boys couldn’t stop laughing, making fun out of each other as they spent their lunch together before breaking off, letting Frank and Drake have the rest of the day together whilst they explored Chiang Mai and its beautiful temples, trying the street snacks and strolling around the busy roads.</p><p>‘Hello’, someone interrupted them whilst Ohm was trying to take a picture in front of one of the temples. Chimon turned around when a girl tugged on his sleeves. She was a teenager, probably sixteen years old or maybe Frank’s age.</p><p>‘Hey, can I help you?’, Chimon asked when he looked at her. She was blushing and her voice was soft and shaking.</p><p>‘Are you Chimon?’</p><p>‘Uh, yeah’</p><p>‘Oh my God, can I take a photo with you?’, she asked, pointing to her phone and First couldn’t help but snicker when Chimon shyly agreed, smiling as she turned the camera on, snapping a few photos before leaving.</p><p>‘You really don’t know how to be a celebrity’, First commented, laughing when Chimon even said thanks to the fan instead of the other way round.</p><p>‘Shut up, I’m still new at it’, Chimon replied, hitting his stomach as he turned back to his best friend who was still waiting for them to take his picture.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For better or for worse, Chimon had gotten used to attending night college. He would wait for First who was ironically the last person to turn up to class, and even the other mature students have started to become friendly with him. They would help each other out with projects, looking through each other’s ideas and brainstorming. It was almost therapeutic having to talk about other things than his album which had started to take centre stage in the company’s to do list. He had finished recording, but there were still so much to do. NeverNormal’s Art Director was picky to say the least, hiring dozens of designers to create his album art and concept. They hadn’t even gotten to the part of filming his music video for his second single.</p><p>‘Chimon!’, the door opened and he heard First’s voice, making him turn around and waving at him to sit on their usual place.</p><p>‘Have you finished editing our commercial?’, Chimon asked as First took out his laptop, sighing in relief when his friend nodded. He had been busy with work so Chimon could only write the over and filming report whereas First was given the hefty job of editing the whole commercial which he felt bad for but the latter shook his head, saying it was his favourite bit of the work anyway.</p><p>‘I had to cut a lot of Frank’s shot cos he was frowning, but I think we definitely did a good job’, First commented, laughing as he opened his USB drive. Chimon had started to like hanging out with First, even after their classes, they would spend the rest of the night in the night market eating late dinner before separating.</p><p>‘You know, with your skills, you should work for NeverNormal’, Chimon gasped when he saw the final commercial, laughing at the short dance he and Frank quickly made up on the spot, laughing as he leaned his chin on First’s shoulders.</p><p>‘Alright class, settle down’, their professor walked in with her files, setting her laptop down on her desk. She turned back to the opened door, beckoning someone to follow her, ‘We’ve got a new student joining us today. He’s missed a few weeks, so I hope you all help him settle down and prepare for your next project. You’ll be working in the same groups so if anyone willing to expand their group, that’ll be great’</p><p>‘We can’, First lifted his hand up and offering, turning to whisper to Chimon, ‘There’s only two of us and our next project is gonna be bigger. We might need another member anyway’</p><p>‘True’, Chimon nodded, also opened to the idea for the new student to join their group. But as soon as he agreed, he wished he didn’t, because the person who walked through the door was the last person he’d ever expect to see in the same room as him.</p><p>‘Nanon?’, they all whispered as soon as they recognised the boy, walking in with s backpack beside his shoulder, bowing his hand as he stood to the front.</p><p>‘Hello everyone’, he greeted everything, ‘I’m Nanon’</p><p>‘What a fucking joke’, Chimon whined at the back, banging his head on the table and looking up to see that Nanon had also spotted him sitting in the same class with the same surprised expression on his face, ‘Why the hell is he following me everywhere?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Pop Sensation Nanon’s upcoming single has gone straight to number one, beating rookie soloist Chimon.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Comments: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course Nanon would beat Chimon, his fanbase is incredible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So sad to see music gaining clout because of fandoms not because the song is actually good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanon’s a pop singer and his new single is a jam. Why is everyone surprised that it would chart well?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His album’s been hitting number one three years in a row. I highly doubt some rookie is gonna break that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No offence, but Chimon’s music is unique compared to Nanon’s cookie cutter singles. It shouldn’t have charted this high. We only have his tasteless fans to thank for that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The class was awkward. A news article had just gone viral, pitting the two singers together when Nanon made a surprised pre-released single to hype up his upcoming album. It wouldn’t have mattered if First hadn’t told the whole class about it. Everyone had already read the article before the two singers came in, awkwardly asking if they were allowed to talk about it or whether they should avoid it like the fucking plague.</p><p>Chimon on the other hand, was too busy ordering coffee next to the campus, being a little late since he had a meeting with his company before his lessons. He had no idea they were even talking about him.</p><p>‘I guess your plan’s working’</p><p>Chimon turned around to find Nanon standing in the queue behind him with his hands in his pockets and wearing sunglasses in the evening like a dickhead..</p><p>‘What the hell do you want?’</p><p>‘You’ve only released one single and they’re already comparing you to me’, Nanon pointed out bitterly, pokerfaced yet his tone was anything but.</p><p>‘I didn’t ask them to compare me’, Chimon bit back, grabbing his coffee as he walked to campus, ‘If I did, I would asked to be compared to someone else rather than you’</p><p>‘Why’re you attending Bangkok University?’, Nanon asked, ditching his coffee as he followed Chimon, the two walking side by side but in reality they couldn’t be far from each other.</p><p>‘I can ask you the same fucking thing’, Chimon whispered, drinking his coffee and letting the bitter taste wake him up, ‘Why are you always following me’</p><p>‘Following you? I didn’t know you attended Bangkok University, otherwise I’d have chosen somewhere else to study’</p><p>‘Oh, give it a rest’, Chimon rolled his eyes, pushing the glass doors open as they headed to their department, ‘You’ve been fucking obsessed with me since the moment we met’</p><p>‘Don’t flatter yourself’, Nanon scoffed, ‘You’re not the memorable person you think you are’</p><p>‘Then why are <em>you </em>here?’, Chimon turned to face him before he opened the door to their class. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, only the two of them with their voices resonating loudly.</p><p>‘Same reason why anyone’s here’, Nanon replied back, ‘To fucking study’</p><p>‘Then just do that and stop pissing me off’, Chimon warned him as he finally opened the classroom door, stomping inside and sitting next to First. There was already tension between them but the whole class didn’t help as they continued to stare at the two of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘You okay?’, First asked when they prepared to show their commercial in front of the whole class, whispering to Chimon who looked distracted.</p><p>‘I’m fine’, the singer replied, but in reality, he was not in fact fine. The person he hated was sitting at the front of the class, doodling on his notebook whilst he was busy preparing his cues for his presentation and all he could think about was slapping Nanon’s face right there and then. It was annoying how Nanon could completely change his mood just by existing.</p><p>They were confident in their commercial, they worked all week for it and at first Chimon was excited to show it, but as they stood at the front of the class and played it, he saw Nanon’s passive face. He leaned his chin on his hand, looking bored out of his mind as he continued to doodle on his notebook, not even paying attention on their commercial. It pissed Chimon off more than he had let on, gripping his cue cards as the commercial finished, First beginning to explain their plans and research before it was his turn to explain the concept and marketing strategies.</p><p>They received a warm clap from their professors and other felon classmates but Nanon still looked bored, not even bothering to clap for them.</p><p>‘Does anyone have any questions for them before we move to the next group’, their professor asked, a silence looming over them when no one raised their hands.</p><p>First and Chimon were about to go back to their seat when Nanon finally raised his hand, leaning back on his chair as the whole class looked at him then back at Chimon.</p><p>‘What is it?’, First decided to take Nanon’s question when Chimon only glared at the boy.</p><p>‘Products are supposed to be taken seriously’, Nanon said, ‘Isn’t this reverse marketing if you commercialise it as a joke and people are gonna get put off in buying it?’</p><p>‘Not everything should be taken seriously’, Chimon replied before First could answer, crossing his arms against his chest, ‘You have to know what type of audience you wanna attract and with instant noodles, it’s usually for everyone but mostly to students or young people who either don’t know how to cook or don’t have time too. Their humour are different and more modern’</p><p>‘Oh, so you do know how to reach out for your own audience’, Nanon smirked, ‘Mind practicing what you preach?’</p><p>‘Mind keeping the questions on topic?’, Chimon bit back and it was like the whole class was watching tennis, turning their heads from left to right as they listened to the pair throw shade towards one another.</p><p>‘Okay, enough questions, we need to let the other groups present’, their professor clapped her hands, ending the argument before it could simmer into a fight, ‘Well done First and Chimon, why don’t you guys take a seat now’</p><p>‘With pleasure’, Chimon smiled, folding his cards and walking pass Nanon who sat alone in his own table, kicking his chair leg as he went back to his seat.</p><p>‘God, I thought the articles were wrong, but you two genuinely don’t get along huh?’, First whispered after sighing in relief that their presentation was now over.</p><p>‘What article?’, Chimon huffed as he turned to look at First who suddenly looked nervous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Nanon’s fans are livid’, Tay explained to Off as soon as his best friend arrived from his holiday from the Alps. He ran as fast as he could to Off’s office, slamming the door as he set his iPad down on his desk, scrolling through the article which was getting thousands of comments, ‘They think we’re using their rivalry as a PR stunt’</p><p>‘I told you it was a bad idea’, Mild interrupted them as she opened the door, taking off her sunglasses and walking in with a cup of coffee.</p><p>‘You thought of it?’, Off raised his brow to his best friend.</p><p>‘It was an idea that we scrapped after the meeting’, Tay defended himself, ‘Plus we told Chimon to try and be nice to Nanon whenever they shared the same schedules’</p><p>‘You clearly don’t know Nanon’, Mild whispered, drinking her coffee as she sat down on one of the chairs in Off’s office, pulling out a small teddy bear that she accidentally sat on, throwing it on the carpet floors.</p><p>‘And you do?’, Tay scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked at her.</p><p>‘As a matter of fact, I do’, Mild replied back, ‘I was in his hair and make up team for about three years, so I know exactly how he acted like and so does Off. I think it’s best to reschedule all of Chimon’s shows so that they won’t align with Nanon. That’s the only way we can avoid this rivalry’</p><p>‘Too late’, another person walked into Off’s office, Tay’s son looking down on his phone as he slammed the door beside him, sitting down on one of the bean bags chair as he opened up his text messages with Chimon.</p><p>‘Frank, what are you doing here?’, Off asked as he massaged his temples, his office definitely getting overcrowded.</p><p>‘Chimon just texted me. He said Nanon applied for the same course as him in Bangkok University’</p><p>‘What?!’, the three adults shouted, Tay grabbing his son’s phone and looking through the numerous text messages Chimon sent, most of them rants and curses.</p><p>‘Since when did Nanon go to college?’, Mild asked as he grabbed the phone and read through, ‘And why Bangkok University? I didn’t think he would be that smart to get in’</p><p>‘Connections probably’, Tay whispered to himself as he turned to glare at his son, ‘And why aren’t you in school yet young man?’</p><p>‘I was just sending off my applications for the summer internship’</p><p>‘For the last time’, Tay rolled his eyes, tugging Frank’s sleeves to get up, opening the door and pushing his son out, ‘You’re not working here’</p><p>‘Look, we can always put Chimon in a different department’, Mild offered as she threw the phone back to Frank before the teenager left, the three adults looking at each other worriedly.</p><p>‘Chimon said he’d only go to college if we let him do the major he wanted’</p><p>‘So, let’s pull him out of college all together?’, Tay suggested, leaning on the wall and looking at his best friend, ‘He’ll have more time to focus on his promotions without feeling overworked’</p><p>‘I spoke to his parents before I left Thailand’, Off informed them, ‘I barely got them to agree to attend his showcase with the promise that he’d go back to college’</p><p>‘Look, do we really need his parents to be present at his show?’, Mild scoffed.</p><p>‘We don’t’, Off replied, ‘But he does. At the end of the day, he’s still a kid who misses his parents’</p><p>‘Jesus Christ’, Tay chuckled, seeing Off’s worried expression and he couldn’t help but feel amused, ‘You see a child with family problems and you break your bones trying to protect them. This is an entertainment company, not an orphanage. I know why you wanna take care of them, but Off separate your trauma from business’</p><p>‘How insensitive’, Mild rolled her eyes, hitting Tay on the arm as she stood up and finished her coffee, ‘At least he cares about our talents. I can’t say the same for other companies out there’</p><p>‘He’s allowed to care’, Tay pointed at his best friend who sat behind his desk, looking up at his friends squabbling, ‘But he’s not allowed to compromise the company whilst trying to play dad. He’s already got kids at home, you’d think he’d stop this saving complex nonsense’</p><p>‘He wants Chimon’s parents to be at his showcase. How is that compromising’</p><p>‘We’ve had to cancel schedules just so we can let him go to college <em>and </em>our tour plans got limited to locally rather than worldwide as we had hoped because he needs to stay in Thailand for his finals. Added onto the fact that the biggest artist in the country is now starting to hate him, I don’t think this is looking good for us or Chimon’</p><p>‘Tay’s got a point’, Off sighed, stopping Mild from shouting back as he waved his hand up to them, ‘I’ll talk to his parents again and explain the situation. And if they still don’t wanna come, then there’s nothing we can do about it’, he gave in to Tay’s request, picking up his phone and calling the boy’s parents, waving his hand out to tell his friends to leave his office and get back to their work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’, Chimon hissed at First when the latter invited Nanon to have dinner with them after classes, ‘Are you insane?’</p><p>‘Look, a lot of people are starting to find out that the two of you go to the same university. Before you know it, they’ll be following you guys around and taking pictures. The least you can do is not cause a stir and pretend to get along with him’</p><p>‘I don’t want to pretend to get along with that prick’, Chimon whined as he put his books in his back, about to walk out of class when First stopped him by the wrist.</p><p>‘We need to wait for Nanon’, they both turned to the back of the class where he was, putting his laptop back in his bag and walking towards them.</p><p>Chimon hated First for inviting the dick to dinner, but it confused him as to why Nanon would agree to it anyway? He had expected the boy to scoff and shook his head in disgust whilst walking away, but instead, he found himself sitting on the back of First’s car with Nanon beside them as they drove to their favourite night market.</p><p>‘Chimon!’</p><p>‘P’Pik’, he grinned as soon as they made it to his stall, sitting on one of the empty tables, setting his bag down on the floor, ‘I’ll have the usual please!’, he shouted before turning to First.</p><p>Nanon on the other hand was anxious. He didn’t have his bodyguard nor his manager, so he looked around the busy crowd, keeping his sunglasses on despite it being night already. He looked like a lost puppy, or even worse in Chimon’s opinion, someone who didn’t know how to be by himself. He watched as Nanon slowly sat down in front of him, his head still shifting from left to right as if paranoid.</p><p>‘Oh, you bought another one of your friends’, P’Pik smiled as he set their food down on the table, ‘You’re collecting friends like Pokemon’</p><p>‘He’s not a friend’, Chimon replied bluntly, turning to glare at Nanon, ‘He’s just my classmate. We share the same course’</p><p>‘And we’re in the same group for our next project, so I thought it’d be best if we hang out and get to know each other’, First added on, not wanting Nanon to get offended by Chimon’s words, but at this point, the former already knew how petty Chimon acted so he rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of ice water.</p><p>‘Well, tell your friend to try my somtum. It’s one of my best dishes’, P’Pik pointed out, sliding the plate of spicy salad to Nanon who looked down on it suspiciously.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, no one’s here to poison you’, Chimon muttered as he slid cutlery to him, digging into his own meal, ‘Not yet anyway’, he whispered to himself.</p><p>Nanon’s never been to a night market before. The crowd was hefty and the food was served in old plates, made in stalls beside the pavement. He found it slight unhygienic and he was about to pass on the food when he looked up to see the old man staring at him with a smile, waiting for him to try his food with an excited gleam. Something about his soft expression made him look back down on his plate, grabbing a fork and putting a good amount of the salad in his mouth, letting the flavour hit his tongue and the spice to burn him a little.</p><p>‘Wow’, he couldn’t help but gasped when he finally tasted the food, looking down to take another bite full.</p><p>‘Everyone always loved my somtum’, P’Pik smiled, pleased with Nanon’s reaction as he started eating, ‘Gun is obsessed with it. He told me he preferred it to Off’s somtum’</p><p>‘How comes he doesn’t visit the market that often?’, Chimon asked with his mouthful, ‘I haven’t seen him around’</p><p>‘What’re you talking about, he visited this morning’, P’Pik laughed at him, ‘He’s always around when you’re not here’, the old man found it amusing that Chimon wanted to meet Gun. It was like the boy had gained a new fan without his knowledge and it only made him laugh,’I’m sure Off will introduce you to him soon’</p><p>‘P’Off comes here too?’, Nanon asked, recognising the name even after years.</p><p>‘You know the rascal too?’, P’Pik asked, surprised when Nanon nodded his head, ‘He comes here often to spend time with us or his sister. How do you know him?’</p><p>‘He used to be in my PR team’, Nanon pointed out, ‘Before he resigned to make his own company’</p><p>‘Hhmm’, P’Pik nodded, looking at Nanon’s face and not placing him. The old man wasn’t much for recent music and TV anyway, so he gave up trying to recognise Nanon and going back to his stall.</p><p>‘You’ve worked with P’Off before?’, Chimon asked curiously, turning to look at Nanon for the first time since they started eating.</p><p>‘Yeah’, Nanon shrugged.</p><p>‘How was he like?’</p><p>‘Why so curious?’, Nanon asked suspiciously, chewing his food as he looked at Chimon, ‘He’s your boss now, isn’t he? Shouldn’t you know?’</p><p>‘Christ, I was just asking. No need for that attitude’, Chimon sat up and glared at him, raising his hand in mocking surrender, ‘Someone needs to take a chill pill’</p><p>‘Can you guys act civil?’, First stopped them before they could get in another argument, ‘I want our group to do well in our next project and that’s not gonna happen if you’re both trying to kill each other’, he told off the pair before he continued eating, only to be patted on the back by P’Pik who bent down to whisper in his ears.</p><p>‘Let them be’, the old man whispered to him, watching as Chimon kicked Nanon’s leg under the table.</p><p>‘But they’re gonna kill each other’, First whispered back to the old man, looking at his friend worriedly.</p><p>‘I’ve seen this before’, P’Pik smirked, ‘They’ll give into each other in no time. Just wait and see’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Nanon came back home late by himself for the first time. His manager wasn’t there with him and if she found out that he had gone somewhere after classes, she would most definitely kill him. He threw his bag on his sofa as he walked straight to his room, jumping on the bed and hugging his pillow. It was also the first time he’d had a proper homemade meal. He learnt how to cook after living alone for so long, but it wasn’t as good as his mum’s cooking when he was little, so he would opt to eat takeaways instead. The feeling of the night market was busy and crowded yet intimate and cheery at the same time.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit it, but it felt nice, even though Chimon was there annoying him. He wondered if, through his lack of awareness, someone from the crowd might’ve recognised him and taken a photo, but for the first time, he didn’t care if they did. He wasn’t self conscious and it felt fucking good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon visited Ohm on campus during the afternoon. He didn’t have any classes, but he was allowed to use the campus during normal hours too, so he decided to join Ohm for lunch, sitting on the grass as they ate their burgers.</p><p>‘How’s your album coming up?’, Ohm asked as he played on his phone, laying on the grass beside Chimon.</p><p>‘It’s going to be released next month and I’m shitting myself’, he admitted, bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around it, ‘Everyone has such high expectations for me. I’m scared I won’t live up to it’</p><p>‘The most important expectations is your own’, Ohm reminded him, patting his knees to comfort him, ‘So as long as you’re happy with the album, then it doesn’t matter about everyone else. Not even me, okay?’</p><p>‘Okay’, Chimon nodded, his lips pouted as he leaned his chin on his knees.</p><p>‘Anyway’, Ohm stood up and when looked at the time on his phone, sitting up and packing his things, ‘I better go. We have a guest speaker for my next lecture’, Ohm explained, ‘Apparently he’s an alumni from the college’</p><p>‘What does he do?’, Chimon asked, offering Ohm to walk him to his lecture hall.</p><p>‘A property lawyer’, Ohm explained, making Chimon whine. He’d never been much for law or anything that wasn’t creative.</p><p>‘How did you sit through a year of engineering?’, Ohm laughed when Chimon made a grim face, standing outside of the lecture halls.</p><p>‘By sheer force and a lot of red bull’, Chimon whined, wanting to forget his first year of university, ‘Anyway, I’ll see you at P’Neen’s restaurant’, he waved goodbye to his best friend, parting as he walked over to the bike areas. He looked around for his bike which he parked with the rest of the students, spotting it at the end. He unlocked the chains around it, putting away in his bag, but before he could get on, he felt someone pushing him to the ground.</p><p>‘What the fuck?!’, he shouted when he looked up at a stranger getting on his bike, ‘Are you fucking serious?!’, he shouted as soon stood up, trying to chase after the thief, ‘Give that back! That’s mine!’, he continued shouting, gasping as he tried to run as fast as he could, but the thief had already gotten his bike, cycling away from him, ‘God dammit!’, he shouted, throwing his bag on the floor in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his bike turned smaller in size, cursing out at the thief as he sat on the hot concrete ground, tugging at his hair.</p><p>‘What was that?’, Chimon opened his eyes an lifted his head to where someone stood beside him. He saw Nanon with his hands in his pockets, staring down at him, ‘Did he steal your bike?’</p><p>‘You saw?’, Chimon asked as he stood up and wiped the dirt on his jeans, ‘You saw him steal my bike?’</p><p>‘Well, I saw you chasing after someone’</p><p>‘And you didn’t help me?’, Chimon furrowed his brows in fury, ‘You stood there and watch someone steal my bike?!’</p><p>‘What was I supposed to have done? Asked him nicely to get off?’</p><p>‘You could’ve helped me’, Chimon shouted, pushing Nanon away as he grabbed his bag from the floor and walking back to the campus, ‘Now how on earth am I supposed to travel?’</p><p>‘Just buy a car like any other normal human being’, Nanon snorted, finding it stupid that Chimon would overreacted at his old bike being stolen.</p><p>‘Does it look like I can afford it?!’, Chimon shouted back, ‘I don’t even think I can afford a new bike’</p><p>‘You work for NeverNormal’, Nanon tilted his head, ‘Don’t they pay you?’</p><p>‘Like you said, I’m a rookie’, Chimon replied, walking away from him, ‘I don’t get paid like you do’</p><p>Nanon kept standing, watching Chimon walk away from him with a confused glare. Why was it suddenly his fault that Chimon was careless in allowing a thief to steal his bike? Why was it his fault? And by the looks of it, the bike was on the brink of death anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon found himself taking the train to work and he hated every bit of it. Every morning the carriage was cramped and crowded with workers and students commuting, he often found himself pressed against the wall with someone’s chest on his face, or worse, an armpit.</p><p>He was even laughed at by Frank who was always dropped off everywhere by his doting dad, but he didn’t let it get to him. The only reason why he was nervous is once Off finds out he’d been travelling with a crowd unguarded and without his manager or at the very least a bodyguard. Especially when the country had started to get familiar of his face. He would most likely lecture him of how dangerous it was to travel alone.</p><p>But he didn’t need to worry for too long, since on his way back to his apartment after college, he found something leaning on the post of his apartment block. It was a brand new bike. Of course, he would never think it was for him in under any circumstances, but the fact that there was a car also parked at the front of his apartment block, one which the driver’s seat window down and a face he saw looking impatient. A face he grew to detest.</p><p>‘What the fuck are you doing here?’, Chimon asked as soon as he saw Nanon, ‘And why weren’t you in class?’</p><p>‘I had a schedule’, Nanon replied, looking down at his watch as if timing his interaction with Chimon, ‘But I had some time to come here before going home’</p><p>‘And how do you know where I live?’</p><p>‘First’</p><p>‘Goddammit’, Chimon hissed when his friend’s name was brought in. He wanted to kill First for trying to get him to open up with Nanon and he was sure to punch him the next time they meet, ‘So, what do you want?’</p><p>‘I heard you’ve been taking the train lately’, Nanon commented with a pitiful look, ‘I guess it’s more convenient for you to have one of those again’, he pointed at the freshly bought bike, its paint still bright and wheels tough and strong.</p><p>‘I’m not taking your pity present’, Chimon huffed back, kicking the tyres of Nanon’s car, but it only made him look desperate and stubborn.</p><p>‘Fine by me’, Nanon put on his sunglasses, turning on the engines of his car, ‘I offered it to you and if you don’t want it, you can throw it away or resell it’, he said nothing else and Chimon watched as he rolled his windows down, driving out of his road and disappearing without so much as an explanation as to why he would ever buy something for Chimon.</p><p>Chimon watched the car disappear, turning his gaze to the bike which still rested on the post. He didn’t trust Nanon one bit, especially when he was showing suspicious kindness for no reason, he he went to his apartment, abandoning the bike on the post and waiting for someone else to steal it once the morning comes.</p><p>Whatever he was up to, Chimon didn’t want to be any part of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>48 Hours Ago.</strong>
</p><p>Nanon drove his usual route to his company which at placed at the heart of Bangkok, passing through stations and bus stops on his way to the tall building. He was going to record his collaboration with a K-Pop singer today, which meant no cameras, so he decided to wear something out of his character. An oversized hoodie with his hood up to hide his face along with ripped jeans and a mask.</p><p>Every thing seemed normal and repetitive like his most days, but when the red light signal beckoned him to a stop, he had no choice but to look out of his window and see the busy streets beside him whilst he waited for the green light. He was amidst a station which was brimming with people of all ages, in suits or uniform, walking in and out of the station. He could only imagine the incredible heat and discomfort they must be feeling and he was about to scoff at them when he noticed a red hoodie.</p><p>It wasn’t so much the red hoodie that gained his attention, but rather the person wearing it. It was Chimon. He was just about to put his face mask on, walking towards the station doors.</p><p><em>Ah. </em>He remembered his bike being stolen a couple of days ago. What a pity that the poor kid couldn’t afford to at least rent a car for a couple of days before he could ask his company to buy him one. He supposed a small company can’t cater to all of their artist and he almost pitied Chimon.</p><p>But not long enough since he turned back to where he was heading, seeing the tree light shining and telling him to continue on with his journey. He didn’t Chimon to distract him, but he couldn’t help but wonder. How did it feel like to take the train to work?</p><p>His curiously definitely got the better of him when he parked his car at the car park beside the station, walking into the train station with a hefty mind of stupidity as he paid for a ticket and waited amongst the crowd of commuters, all looking at their phones or talking to one another.</p><p>He kept his mask on and put his sunglasses on in an attempt to hide himself from being seen. It would cost a mess if someone recognised him in such a crowded place.</p><p>He knew NeverNormal was also based in the centre of the city, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw Chimon standing close to him, only being separated by a few businessmen and school girls. He couldn’t help but steal glances, seeing how he played with his phone, putting on his headphones and waiting patiently by the edge.</p><p>Nanon wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he couldn’t help but continue to stare at him. He looked like he belonged in such a busy place, as if he was used to fitting in with everyone else. But something else intrigued him. He suddenly looked familiar, as if he’d seen his posture before, his side profile causing his brain to start banging at the thought that maybe he knew him. But he shook it quickly, finding it stupid to find something familiar with a stranger he only just met.</p><p>They heard the train approaching fast, the crowd impatiently getting a move on and pushing him out of the way as the doors opened, adamant on getting in as soon as they could. He stumbled a little, trying to imitate the pace of everyone else, but unlike the boy in the red hoodie, he could never find it within himself so fit in with everyone else. Instead, he was almost pushed in by those who were impatiently behind him, being crushed against the wall as more people tried to stuff the carriage. Ineffectively, he found himself pressed close behind Chimon’s back due to the events and he didn’t know whether to try and push back so he could stand a little further away from him, but by the time the door closed, there were no more room for him to escape from. He just held his breathe and hoped the boy never turns around to look at him.</p><p>They were somewhat the same height, but he realised he was slightly taller, looking down and staring at his phone. He didn’t mean to, but there were nowhere else where he could divert his eyes, so rather than trying, he watched as Chimon checked his messages, replying to someone by the name of Frank and Ohm before going back to his Spotify playlist and playing music.</p><p>
  <em>Now Playing: Up On Melancholy Hill by Gorrillaz.</em>
</p><p>Chimon likes to play his music loud. Nanon could hear the muffled melody of the song through his headphones and he couldn’t help but break into a smile. Despite finding Chimon’s music taste amusing, everything else felt like hell. He felt strangers pressing themselves on him, the push and pull hell ride of passengers trying to get on and off the trains and the eminent smell of something awful, a mixture of the hot metal bars and sweat which made him almost gag and he was thrilled he had his mask on.</p><p>He couldn’t believe Chimon, or anyone for that matter, would put themselves through such a hell in the morning. This was not going to happen again, not for him nor Chimon. He came to work ten minutes late and headed straight to the recording studio where he went on his phone first to order the best bike he could find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'A music video?', Chimon asked his professor once she started explaining their next project, 'Really?'</p><p>'You'll be working with the music department', she nodded, explaining the project further, 'They'll be finalising their music project and they need a team to help produce their music video'</p><p>'But aren't they supposed to team up with the full time students?'</p><p>'They still need a few more producers and luckily they have enough for each of the group', her professor answered, 'Now, you'll be assigned with specific projects from music and it's your job to help them with their music videos. This is a collaboration between two departments, so make sure you keep to the schedule'</p><p>'Okay', they all agreed, already sat around in their chosen group. Chimon was facing Nanon and he rolled his eyes when he stared back and smirked at him.</p><p>Nanon had spotted him cycling to campus with the bike he bought. Chimon was gonna throw it away, but he was sick and tired of taking the train. He hated rush hour, so when he stepped foot outside and saw that the bike was still there on the post, he had no other choice but to take it.</p><p>'I hope we get a group that produced a pop song', First whispered to them as they watch their professor give them a USB with the music group's demo song.</p><p>'Why?', Chimon asked when they received theirs, opening his laptop.</p><p>'Because you two can direct it', First replied, 'You're both pop singers anyway'</p><p>'I'm not', Chimon shook his head, 'I'm indie'</p><p>'You're pretentious', Nanon whispered under his breath but the two still heard it, turning their gaze to the boy who barely spoke but when he does it was like daggers.</p><p>'Say that again?', Chimon threatened him when Nanon looked up as if he didn't do anything.</p><p>'I said you're pretentious', Nanon gladly repeated himself, 'You think just cos you have a guitar, you're better than a pop singer. Well, guess what, everyone can play a guitar. You're not the only one'</p><p>'I didn't say I'm better than you'</p><p>'You refused to be labelled as pop cos you don't wanna associate yourself to the stereotypes, but why don't you just embrace it?'</p><p>'Because you're right', Chimon replied, raising his voice, 'You don't make music cos you like it. You make it cos it makes you more money. I don't ever wanna be associated with the likes of you'</p><p>'Lord, all I want is a simple conversation', First sighed, massaging his temples as he looked at the pair, 'Can the two of you stop misinterpreting each other'</p><p>'He called me pretentious', Chimon defended himself as he kicked Nanon's leg under the table, 'I'm not gonna stay still if someone said shit about me'</p><p>'At least I'm saying it to your face', Nanon scoffed, 'You're gonna meet worse people than me. I at least have the decency to say it to your</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>'I say just leave him be. He's a bully and he waits for your reaction', Frank said over the phone whilst he walked back to his bike where he parked it by the lamp post, chained around the wheels so it won't get stolen again.</p><p>'Every single time he has something smart to say, and it pisses me off', Chimon kept on whining. The road was dark and there was no one around seeing as the night market was a fifteen minute walk. He didn't wanna leave his bike near a busy place, worried that it might get stolen, so when he separated from First, he walked back by himself in silence until Frank called him.</p><p>'Hey kid, you lost?'</p><p>Chimon turned around when he heard a slurred voice calling out to him, seeing an older man, probably middle aged, staggering around the street with a bottle of beer in his hand.</p><p>He decided not to entertain him, not when he was drunk with a bottle in his hands, so he quickly unlocked the chains around his bike, quickening his pace when he saw the shadow grow bigger, walking closer towards him.</p><p>'Hey, didn't you hear me? Talk to me when I'm speaking to you', Chimon held his breath when he felt a hand gripping on his shoulder. He instantly shrugged it off, pushing the drunkard away from him, yet his hands were still shaking from fright.</p><p>'Please sir, I don't mean any trouble. I was just on my way home', Chimon replied, his voice shaking, his confidence cracking when the man started laughing at him, choking out phlegm and spitting it at his direction.</p><p>'Wanna let him go or should I call the police for assault?', they heard a voice shouting along with a car honking, making the both of them flinch and turn to where a car was parked right in the middle of the road, headlights blaring.</p><p>The driver's window rolled down and Chimon couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief.</p><p>'Nanon!', he shouted, gaining the strength to push the drunkard off him, running to where the car is, 'Nanon, save me', he whispered, 'Can you give me a ride?'</p><p>'How about your bike?'</p><p>'Fuck that bike, just get me out of here!', Chimon shouted at him, running to the front passenger seat and opening the door. The drunkard was still standing by the pavement and any minute he could run after him, so he pushed Nanon's shoulder, begging for the boy to start driving his car.</p><p>Nanon, on the other hand, didn't want to entertain the bastard any longer either, so he decided to ditch the bike and start the car.</p><p>Chimon was quiet, his arms crossed as he looked down at the window. Nanon should’ve asked where Chimon lived, but it looked like the boy was still shocked over the previous ordeal so he decided to keep quiet, which meant he had no idea where to take Chimon. He knew no place to drop him off too and the boy was no help as to even give him a quick glance, so he had no other choice but to drive back to his own apartment.</p><p>‘Where are we?’, Chimon finally asked when he noticed Nanon driving inside a private car park, turning to finally gaze at the celebrity on the driver’s seat.</p><p>‘My place’, Nanon replied, which he knew was going to emit a dramatic reaction with the way they’ve been interacting recently. And Chimon showed it well. He huffed and cursed under his breath, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the window.</p><p>‘127 Pwear Block, Sukhumvit Road’, Chimon said, breaking the silence when Nanon turned off his engines, ‘That’s my address’</p><p>‘Okay’</p><p>‘Well?’, Chimon furrowed his brow and glared at him when all Nanon could say was a simple okay, ‘Can you take me home?’</p><p>‘I’m tired’</p><p>‘So? Do you expect me to walk all the way back to my apartment?’, he huffed once more, feeling like Nanon was a lost cause to him. The boy never gave him so much as a reason to like him.</p><p>‘You can stay the night at mine’s’</p><p>‘Excuse me?’</p><p>‘You still seemed pretty shook up’, Nanon commented, finally talking about the whole ordeal that he only accidentally witnessed when he was driving back from the station where First called him to meet up so he could get a backup copy of their recent report in a different USB. He didn’t expect to drive past and see Chimon, let alone see him with a frightfully older man who seemed to be messing around with him. But he’d be damned If he was going to drive pass without at least giving him a helping hand, ‘Do you really wanna be alone right now?’</p><p>‘And why the sudden nice act?’, Chimon asked, still wary over Nanon’s intentions, ‘What’s in it for you?’</p><p>‘You nearly got assaulted out there’, Nanon replied bluntly, slightly offended that Chimon would think of him as such a person, ‘I may be a dickhead, but I’m not cruel enough to leave someone in that situation. Would you?’, he drove the question back to Chimon who sat in silence, finally staring at him. But his expression changed from cold to curiosity, round eyes shining a little when the articulate light from outside hits it, intrigued by the boy sitting beside him.</p><p>‘Do you have a spare room?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon lived in a penthouse on the highest floor of the building. He had the whole floor to himself, fitted with a living room that was as big as Chimon’s whole apartment, linked with a kitchen that leaped straight out of a magazine cover. Everything was perfect down to the specks. Yet, when Chimon entered, it looked lonely. He couldn’t place the reason as to why it felt that way, but he did.</p><p>But he kept quiet about it, taking off his shoes and placing it on the shoe rack beside the coat hanger. He held onto his bag, feeling out of place with his second hand clothes and his tattered bag.</p><p>‘There’s the sofa’, Nanon pointed as soon as the lights turned on in the living room.</p><p>‘Uh… You said you had a guest bedroom?’, Chimon stopped when he realised what Nanon meant, dropping his bag on the floor beside his feet.</p><p>‘I do’, the boy replied, ‘But I didn’t say you were allowed to use it’</p><p>‘You fucking bastard’, Chimon bit back, kicking his bag, ‘Why would I sleep on the sofa when you have a spare bed?’</p><p>‘I’m already being nice enough to let you stay here for the night. Now you expect me to cater for your every need?’, Nanon replied, smirking when he watched Chimon get riled up.</p><p>‘One minute you’re nice, then next you’re a dick’, Chimon sighed, ‘Can you make up your mind and stop annoying me?’</p><p>‘I’l get you a blanket’, Nanon smiled as he turned to walk to his bedroom, leaving Chimon alone to wallow in self pity and ask himself why he ended up in Nanon’s apartment of all places.</p><p>With Nanon’s absence, Chimon decided to look around a bit more, seeing the different figures and books displayed on the bookshelves, his dozens of awards placed in a glass case, numerous plaques with his name engraved on it. There were photos of him hung up on the wall, some clearly taken by his fans whilst others by professional photographers.</p><p>Chimon now realised why the place looked lonely. There were no family photos, not even candid shots of him in a school uniform or a school trip. He tried looking in the hallways, but the walls were naked and barren, not a nail hammered in or a photo hanging. His apartment was perfect, yet empty.</p><p>‘Here’, Nanon’s voice escaped from his room and Chimon turned to watch the boy walk out with a billow and a blanket, throwing it to him when he returned to the living room.</p><p>‘Come on bastard, can’t i just use your spare bedroom?’, Chimon whined when he realised that Nanon was seriously going to make him sleep on the sofa.</p><p>‘The sofa is just as good’, Nanon pointed out, showing him the wide couch which was definitely bigger than Chimon’s own bed, that part was true, but that wasn’t the point. The point was the bastard thought less of him to offer his sofa rather than the spare room he had in his fucking penthouse.</p><p>‘Do you think so lowly of me?’, Chimon finally asked when Nanon showed no expression other than indifference, ‘Do you think I’m only worth saving to tickle your superior complex and now that I’m in the way, you’re just gonna force me to sleep on the fucking sofa?’</p><p>‘You overanalyse people too much’, Nanon replied nonchalantly, ‘I don’t have a secret vendetta against you. The spare bedroom’s just occupied with shit that I haven’t gotten around to getting rid of, so there’s just no room for you to sleep there’</p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>‘Unless you don’t mind climbing pass old furniture and sleeping on dust, then go for it’, Nanon continued to explain, making Chimon feel overly dramatic all of a sudden. He awkwardly hugged the pillow and blanket passed to him, biting his lip guiltily over the sudden accusations.</p><p>‘You could’ve just said so’, Chimon pointed out, wanted to justify himself.</p><p>‘If someone didn’t want you to stay in their spare room, shouldn’t you have already assumed that It won’t be available? Or do you want me to spell that out for you too?’, Nanon added the last bit sarcastically, smirking when he found Chimon looked flustered. It was hard to get the upper hand on the usual feisty guy and he found it oddly satisfying.</p><p>‘You make everything complex’, Chimon rolled his eyes, giving up as he turned his back on Nanon, heading to the sofa, ‘This is why you don’t have friends’</p><p>‘I heard that!’, Nanon shouted at him, earning the middle finger from Chimon as he set up the sofa.</p><p>‘You were supposed to!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They both needed to wake up for work early, so Nanon called it a night and went to his room to wash up and sleep. Chimon on the other hand, ending up spending a good hour in the bathroom admiring it’s interior. Everything was made out of crystal marble. His bath tub even looked like an opal and he even had two sinks! He didn’t know for what reason, but all he knew was that Nanon lived like a typical prince and he was slightly envious.</p><p>The bastard didn’t give him any toothbrush, so he just rubbed the toothpaste on his teeth with his fingers then used mouth wash afterwards. There were better ways of washing up, but he was fucking tired and it was the first thing he could come up with. He also didn’t wanna wear jeans to sleep, so he opted in taking them off, walking back to the living room with just his shirt and boxers on as he laid down on the sofa.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lit Gang Squad 100</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Frank: </strong>Someone help me convince my dad to skip school tomorrow :(</p><p><strong>First: </strong>Ew, what is a high schooler doing here?</p><p><strong>Frank: </strong>You can go fuck yourself</p><p><strong>Drake: </strong>You’re a Senior babe, you need to focus on your finals</p><p><strong>Ohm: </strong>I saw P’Gun tutoring him. He’ll be fine.</p><p><strong>Chimon: </strong>P’Off’s husband was In the café? Why didn’t anyone tell me? I would’ve loved to introduce myself!</p><p><strong>Frank: Why do you care? </strong>He already knows about you.</p><p><strong>Chimon: </strong>I’m just curious who P’Off’s husband is. I’ve only ever heard of him.</p><p><strong>Ohm: </strong>He lectured me a couple of days ago. He’s really smart.</p><p><strong>First: </strong>Anyway, where have you been Chimon. You haven’t spoken till now, what’ve you been up to?</p><p>Chimon didn’t know whether to tell his friends about what happened. It all seemed a blur and he didn’t want them to worry. He also didn’t want them to know about Nanon. How would be even begin to explain what happened without sounding like a liar?</p><p><strong>Chimon: </strong>just busy with college work. My energy’s been low.</p><p><strong>Drake: </strong>get some rest then x</p><p><strong>Frank: </strong>what the fuck was that ‘x’ for?!</p><p><strong>Drake: </strong>Pls don’t tell me you’re not jealous of Chimon. I send kisses to everyone.</p><p><strong>First: </strong>Slut.</p><p>Chimon decided to end the chat, locking his phone and putting it down on the coffee table as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes adjusting when the lights finally closed. Everything was quiet up here despite Nanon’s apartment being In the middle of the city. There was something peaceful in being above.</p><p>And Nanon was right. His sofa was comfortable. Chimon found himself slowly closing his eyes, letting his drowsiness take over until he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fuck motion sensor lighting. Honestly fuck it till it explodes and goes to hell. Whenever Chimon turned, the lights would instantly turn on, waking him from the sudden blinding lights. At first, his drowsiness would punch him back to sleep, but the more he twisted and turned, the more the lights would turn on in erratic motions.</p><p>
  <em>On, off, on, off… On… Off… On… Off… On</em>
</p><p>‘For fuck’s sake!’, Chimon kicked at his blankets, making it fall to the floor as he opened his eyes, his head hurting from the lights, ‘Fuck technology’, he whined as he stayed still for a couple of minutes, the lights suddenly turning off in the living room.</p><p>
  <em>Just don’t move.</em>
</p><p>He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to fall back asleep. He laid on his back, his hands resting by his sides and it was the most uncomfortable position he could’ve possibly chosen. All he wanted to do was turn over to his side and hug the blanket, but instead, he was laying on his back like a fucking Sim.</p><p>Even with the lights off, he couldn’t sleep since his brain was forcing him to move to get into a more comfortable position and it was slowly killing him.</p><p>‘Fuck it!’, Chimon shouted to himself as he sat up, the lights opening not even a second after he moved. He grabbed his pillow and blanket, standing up from the sofa and letting his feet hit the cold tiled floor as he made his way to what he could only assume was the spare bedroom.</p><p>He walked pass Nanon’s room, the door closed, and towards the only other door at the end of the corridor. He didn’t care if he had to crawl around the old furniture or swim in dust, it was better than staying in the fucking living room.</p><p>Chimon juggled the blankets as he reached one of his hand to open the door, kicking it as he dragged the pillows with him.</p><p>And to think Nanon was normal.</p><p>Despite his half-asleep state, Chimon found himself standing in the middle of what seemed to be the neatest and well cleaned room in the bastard’s apartment. He turned on the lights and he saw a well made double bed in the middle of the room, pressed and polished curtains and windows with action figures displayed on the window sill.</p><p>‘That fucking bastard’, Chimon muttered when he realised the boy had lied to him - again - walking pass bookshelves of mangas and comics, dropping the blankets he held on the floor as he jumped on the silk sheets. It smelt of roses, which meant it was recently made, his long arms hugging on one of the pillows with felt like heaven.</p><p>He looked around, trying to find a reason as to why Nanon lied just to have him avoid staying for the night. Maybe he hid something embarrassing here. Suddenly, all his drowsiness had disappeared as he jumped off the bed, walking to the bedside drawers, opening them one by one. But they were empty. Some of them consisted of more books and a few opened phone boxes.</p><p>There was barely anything on the desk too, other than a cup full of used pens, a tall lamp shade and a stack of old albums.</p><p>
  <em>My Chemical Romance, April Lavigne, Green Day, McFly, All Time Low.</em>
</p><p>They were all rock music from their childhood and Chimon wondered why someone like Nanon would listen to songs that sounds nothing like his own work. But then again, if it was in the spare room, he probably doesn’t listen to it anymore.</p><p>He opened another set of drawers, seeing more old albums stored inside, each western artists that he would never expect Nanon to ever listen to.</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy Eat World.</em>
</p><p>Chimon recognised that band. His dad used to listen to their albums all the time and a wave of old memories started to flood in when he remembered spending his childhood with his parents, laughing as his dad chased him around their background, their album playing in the background when they ate lunch outside.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, don’t write yourself off yet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s only in your head you feel left out or looked down on,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just try your best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try everything you can,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And don’t you worry what they tell themselves when you’re away…</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t help but mumble the words to his dad’s favourite song, remembering the time he was learning to play guitar and how it was the first song he finished learning. His dad and him used to sing it all the time, till his fingers bled from playing, but he couldn’t stop. He loved the feeling of solidarity between the two of them, and how his father would smile no matter how hard his day was, because that song was special to him.</p><p>Chimon decided to end his investigation when he looked down on his watch.</p><p>3.15 AM.</p><p>He plopped down on the bed, letting the silk sheets warm him as he slowly drifted back to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thailand; 2020</strong>
</p><p>Chimon found out that there was a boy his age living next door to him. He was all too excited to meet him, especially since he hadn’t seen him before, but when he told his parents, they were slightly cautious.</p><p>‘The neighbours next to us are a bit reclusive darling’, his mum warned him over dinner when Chimon couldn’t help but excitedly shout his plan to try and befriend him, ‘I doubt they’ll allow you to hang out with him’</p><p>‘Why not?’, Chimon asked, naïve and clearly obvious to the situation.</p><p>‘Buddy, don’t force yourself into a house that doesn’t open for you’, his dad patted his shoulder, softening the blow when Chimon continued to enforce his plan, ‘They clearly don’t want their kid to socialise with us, otherwise they would’ve introduced themselves already’</p><p>‘But… What’s wrong with us?’, Chimon asked. He was still too young to know the complications of the world, especially in a society which valued class and pretentious upbringing. New money just didn’t fit in with the old no matter how much they tried. There was too much embedded history between them.</p><p>‘Just don’t try okay?’, his dad warned him one more time, ruffling his wavy hair, ‘You’ve already got loads of friends anyway. Why do you need more?’</p><p>It wasn’t that Chimon needed more friends. His parents were right, he’s got all the friends he could possibly need. It was the thought that maybe the boy needed a friend too that made him want to approach his neighbour. Being homeschooled must be lonely and he hadn’t seen the boy go outside to play with the other kids in the neighbourhood, so he thought it would be a good idea to be his first friend.</p><p>But his parents waved him off, forcing him to go to his room and do his homework. He didn’t know whether to be upset or not. He had always trusted his parents with their decision and he never once thought of disobeying them. But… Why wouldn’t they want him to make more friends? And shouldn’t they also be worried for the boy who barely goes outside? Why was everyone treating it like it was normal for a kid to be locked up?</p><p>He sighed and sat down on the floor beside his bedroom window, leaning on his bed frame and looking out at the house beside his. He crossed his arms and continued staring.</p><p>Usually, the room facing his window would always be closed, no form of life ever passing. But this night, things changed. The lights turned on and he saw a silhouette walking behind the closed curtains.</p><p>Despite his parents’ orders, Chimon felt curious, standing up to sit on his window sill as he edged closer to the other house. The room was brightly lit for the first time and he was more than curious - he wanted to know whether the room beside his was the boy’s bedroom.</p><p>‘Hello?’, he called out with his loud voice, the curtains blowing a little due to the window from the slightly ajar opened window, ‘Hey, are you there?’, he called out again, waiting for the boy to open his curtains, but all he got was silence.</p><p>But that didn’t mean the figure wasn’t there. He saw it, the silhouette standing still, almost like a mannequin when he heard his voice. The boy was probably shy. He quickly ran to the other side his room, grabbing his guitar and sitting back on his window sill.</p><p>‘Hello’, he said again, in an attempt to gain the stranger’s attention. His strings could he heard as he plucked on it, tuning his guitar as he started humming. He loved singing with his dad and he couldn’t help but hum their favourite song to sing to whenever they were hanging out together. It was like his fingers knew exactly what to do, strumming the chords of the song.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, you know they’re all the same,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know you’re doing better on your own, so don’t buy in,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live right now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, just be yourself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I doesn’t matter if it’s good enough for someone else.</em>
</p><p>Chimon didn’t know whether he was disrupting the stranger, but he continued to sing, purely because he enjoyed, but also because there wasn’t much else he could do. His parents ordered him to stay away and his best friend thinks he’s stupid for even trying, but he still wanted to tell the boy that he was there. He still wanted to be his friend.</p><p>He didn’t know whether the boy got the message, but he found himself sitting on his window sill every night from then on, singing songs that he had learnt till he was tired and his fingers started to ache. He wasn’t sure the boy cared, but he always saw his silhouette against the closed curtains, sitting right beside the window.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>Chimon choked himself awake when he felt something cold and wet landing straight on his face, forcing him to gasp for air as he spat out the liquid.</p><p>‘What the fuck?!’, he screamed, his head aching from the sudden adrenaline, opening his eyes as he looked down to see a wet patch on the blanket.</p><p>‘Didn’t I tell you not to sleep in here?’, he heard a deep voice, the tone angry yet composed, which was more frightening to listen to. Chimon wiped the water from his eyes, turning his gaze to see Nanon standing beside the bed with an empty glass.</p><p>‘You fucking bastard!’, Chimon shouted once his mind pieced together what just happened, grabbing the silk sheets and wiping his damp face, ‘Why the fuck would you do that?!’</p><p>‘Don’t act like you weren’t expecting it’, Nanon shrugged, placing the empty cup on he bedside table as he glared at Chimon, ‘When I told you this room was off limits, you decided to be Belle and visit the west fucking wing’</p><p>‘What the fuck are you talking about?’, Chimon shouted back, ‘You told me this room was used as storage. You lied to me and had me sleeping in the fucking room with the lights turning on and off every fucking five minutes’</p><p>‘Do you move that much in your sleep?’, Nanon furrowed his brow when Chimon started to complain to him, ‘Because if so, that’s your problem’</p><p>‘God, you’re so annoying’, Chimon got up from the bed, throwing the blanket at Nanon as he walked out of the room, not having the energy or patience to be dealing with the boy so early in the fucking morning, ‘Can you at least wait till the afternoon to start bitching at me? I’m too fucking tired to hold a conversation with you without wanting to jump off a cliff’</p><p>‘You’re being so dramatic’, Nanon called after him, throwing the blanket on the floor as he tailed behind Chimon, reaching his hand to grab the latter’s wrist, twisting him to face him again, ‘Can’t you just follow my one simple request? I was the one who saved you last night’</p><p>‘Save me?’, Chimon scoffed, ‘I knew you did it because of your superior complex. You just needed a reason to control me’</p><p>‘I already told you, that’s not why’</p><p>‘Then why’re you making it sound like it?’, Chimon bit back, tugging his hand away, not realising the predicament they were in to which they were standing in the middle of the hallway with Nanon fully dressed whilst he was still in his shirt and boxers.</p><p>Truth be told, it didn’t look good in their favour, especially when Nanon’s front door opened, his manager walking in to pick him up for his filming for his music video. Godji looked up from her phone, about to head to Nanon’s room when she saw the boy already standing outside. But the reason why she dropped her phone was because there was another person present, someone she didn’t expect in a million years to be standing beside Nanon in his own penthouse only in boxers.</p><p>‘What the fuck is going on?!’, she shouted, bringing their attention to her as all three of them gazed at each other.</p><p>‘Shit’, Chimon whispered as soon as he recognised Nanon’s manager.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Explain’, was the first thing P’Off said to him as soon as he entered his office, sitting awkwardly in front of his desk, watching his boss’s eyes staring daggers at him.</p><p>‘Uh… I didn’t know you were close with P’Godji…’</p><p>‘Don’t change the subject’, P’Off kept his tone strong, his eyes fixed on Chimon, it left a burning sensation, one which made his skin itch. It was tough not to be nervous around P’Off, especially when he’s angry, ‘What were you doing in Nanon’s apartment?’</p><p>‘He offered for me to stay the night’</p><p>‘And why’s that?’, that question alone implied so many things and Chimon couldn’t help but stare back at is boss with wide round eyes.</p><p>‘You’re not implying Nanon and I-’</p><p>‘Answer the question Chimon’, ‘P’Off reeled the boy in back to the matter. His previous experience in PR made him thick skinned. He didn’t beat around the bush, especially in things that might possibly cause damage later on, ‘Why did Nanon offer for you to stay the night?’</p><p>‘He saved me’, Chimon finally admitted, ‘Last night whilst i was on my way home, some drunk bastard tried to mess with me and so he picked me up and drove me to his place’</p><p>‘Mind telling me why he didn’t just drive you back to yours?’</p><p>‘I don’t know. I didn’t speak to him whilst he was driving, Chimon confessed, ‘I was still a little shook up on the…’</p><p>P’Off sighed when he saw how scared Chimon is and he sighed a little, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. He had to listen to Godji’s earful screaming so early in the morning, it totally ruined his morning. Nanon’s manager was threatening for an explanation since they couldn’t afford their best artist to get involved in a dating scandal.</p><p>‘You’re lucky Tay doesn’t know about this’, P’Off sighed, ‘I’ve managed to speak to Nanon’s manager and she chose not to tell anyone about this too, so we’ll all just pretend she didn’t find you standing in the middle of Nanon’s apartment in your boxers’</p><p>‘I swear, I didn’t sleep with him’</p><p>‘I don’t care what the two of you did last night’, P’Off silenced him before Chimon could explain himself, ‘Now go back and don’t mention this to anyone else. You have a photo shoot for you’re album jacket this afternoon and we need your team to focus’</p><p>‘Okay’, Chimon sighed, his stomach churning at the thought of P’Off being disappointed in him, but no matter how much he wanted to explain himself, his boss had beckoned him to leave his office, his manager waiting outside with a cup of coffee and eyes of pity.</p><p>‘You okay?’, his manager asked, patting his shoulder when they walked back to the lifts, ‘You shouldn’t get on Off’s bad side. He may be sweet, but he’s scary when he’s mad’</p><p>‘Yeah, tell me about it’, Chimon nodded, sipping the warm coffee as they waited for the lift doors to open, ‘As if I wanted to spend the night with Nanon. I hate him’</p><p>‘Hate’s a strong word’, his manager chuckled.</p><p>‘But it’s true’, Chimon growled, ‘I hate him’</p><p>‘If you say so’, his manager held back his laughter, not wanting to piss off the artist but he couldn’t help but feel amused, ‘But no one would spend the night with the person they hate. Let alone in their own home too’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Don’t ask’, Nanon said with his eyes still closed as he slept in the car, on their way to the filming set. He could feel his manager’s eyes boring holes on his skin and he knew she probably had dozens of questions ready to bombard him.</p><p>‘Chimon was half naked’, P’Godji pointed out, ‘Don’t tell me nothing happened’</p><p>‘People sleep with their boxers all the time’, Nanon sighed his reply, putting on his headphones to block out his manager’s interrogation, but he could still hear her voice over the music.</p><p>‘Off told me it was you who invited him’, she went on, poking his arm, ‘You hate people coming over to your apartment. So, why would you invite him of all people?’</p><p>‘None of your business’, Nanon said again, bluntly and rude in an attempt to stop P’Godji’s curiosity, but the woman had worked for him for too long to be phased by his pretentious bites.</p><p>‘Don’t tell me you like him’</p><p>‘Like him?’, Nanon snorted, taking off one of his earbuds, turning to glare at her, ‘I can’t fucking stand him’</p><p>‘Then why did you invite him over’, P’Godji shouted at him, clapping her hands at each syllable in an attempt to make sense of this morning’s debacle. She knew the kid out of everyone, being the only manager who stuck with him since day one, and for Nanon’s usual introverted behaviour, breaking his morning routine just to cater for someone else is so out of character, It begged her to question his motives.</p><p>‘Because’, Nanon shouted back, but he wasn’t able to finish the sentence because he himself didn’t know why. He didn’t know why he didn’t just drive Chimon back to his apartment. He knew where he lived, he still had his addressed saved in his car when he bought him the bike, but when they drove in silence last night, he felt terrified, as if he didn’t want to leave Chimon alone in such a state, it shook him up that if he didn’t coincidentally drive past the street after meeting up with First, Chimon could’ve gotten in a lot of trouble and for a split second, he didn’t wanna be apart from him.</p><p>But how was he going to explain that to his manager without raising anymore questions?</p><p>No matter how agitated he felt whenever he was with Chimon, he wasn’t cold enough to leave him alone last night.</p><p>‘Don’t get into a scandal’, P’Godji warned him when he was unresponsive over her questions, ‘You can’t afford to be less than perfect. Remember that’</p><p>‘I don’t need to’, Nanon sighed, looking outside to see that they’ve finally arrived, ‘The whole world remembers it for me’, he took off, opening the door and leaving his manager behind as he walked away. He had no patience to answer anymore questions, just wanting the day to be over already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nanon spotted filming a music video for his upcoming collaboration and new single.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chimon reported to be on the final stage of his album production. Release date expected to be announced this week.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Comments:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God, they’re really gonna let a rookie release his debut around the same time as Nanon’s album. I feel sorry for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NeverNormal is so confident in some generic little boy making music with his guitar. They’re gonna be in for a shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what’s gonna be embarrassing? Is if Nanon’s album under performs because of a rookie. He might as well retire and go back to acting if that happens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chimon definitely has he talent but Nanon has charisma to hold an audience’s attention. If I were to pick, I think Nanon’s album will do much better. Chimon doesn’t look memorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nanon’s songs are so generic. I’m sure even his fans are getting sick of it. Give us some genuinely good music, come on Chimon, I’m rooting for you!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How do you fall in love? It’s simple. The direction is in the definition. To fall is to take a deep dive, not knowing if you’ll survive it or not. It seems simple, but it’s one son of a bitch to pull off. Sometimes you fall for the wrong person and you crash to the ground instead, other times you’re too afraid to fall, so you walk away from the pair of arms that were waiting to catch you all this time. And the other times… Well, other times someone falls for you first, and it’s your impulsive choice whether to catch them or whether to let them fall. </p><p>It had been Nanon’s idea to direct the music video, listening to the musician’s love song and thinking of infinite storylines they could go with and First was all too happy to let him lead the reins. If anyone knew how to make a good music video, it would be him.</p><p>‘Just so you know, we don’t have the budget to make an extravagant music video, so don’t even think about over planning’, Chimon warned him when they sat inside the library late at night amongst students studying for their midterms. They had their laptops opened, listing plot lines that might work well, going over each one of them with as much enthusiasm.</p><p>‘The title track is called let’s not fall in love’, Nanon commented, reading the lyrics whilst he played the song again, ‘I suggest something simple. Why don’t we hire two actors and we’ll just film a date?’</p><p>‘That’s too simple’, First worried, ‘We’ve got to be creative too’</p><p>‘How about multiple scenarios?’, Chimon added on, ‘Instead of two actors, we’ll have one couple being shown In each verse. One of them could be college students, the second verse could be colleagues at a firm and the choruses could be-’</p><p>‘Two celebrities?’, First added on excitedly when an idea sparked in his mind, staring at the pair sitting opposite each other.</p><p>‘Uh… I guess’, Chimon raised a brow, ‘They could be running away from their managers and they find themselves running away together’</p><p>‘Perfect’, First smiled, ‘And maybe the two of you can play them?’</p><p>‘Excuse me?’, they both turned and raised their voice at First, being told off by the other students wanting peace. Chimon nodded his head in apology, turning back to glare at his friend instead.</p><p>‘Two celebrities trying not to fall in love with each other? Why can’t we cast actual celebrities?’, First pointed out, which only earned a kick on the leg from Chimon.</p><p>‘I’m not acting alongside Nanon’</p><p>‘We might be held down for that’, Nanon also pointed out, shaking his head in disagreement of First’s suggestion, ‘They might think we’re using our status to bump up our grades if we cast ourselves for the music video’</p><p>‘Good point…’, First nodded, realising that Nanon was most probably right, ‘I guess we could think of something else then’</p><p>‘But multiple couples would work, right?’, Chimon reeled them back into his idea.</p><p>‘We might be overwhelmed if we have too many plot lines going on at the same time’, Nanon pointed out, ‘Why don’t we have one story but played by different actors’</p><p>‘How will that work?’</p><p>‘Chronological journey of their life’, Nanon explained his idea, ‘We start of when they were young, playing together in kindergarten and by the first chorus, they’re teenagers skipping classes. We’ll have actors of different ages playing the same characters whilst they grow through out the song’</p><p>‘But how does it end?’, First asked him, ‘Do we see them grow old together?’</p><p>‘The song is called let’s not fall in love’, Nanon reminded them, ‘We’ll end the song of them walking on separate roads when they’re older, probably in their thirties or so’</p><p>‘Skinny love’, First whispered, typing it on his document with a hinted smile on his face, ‘I think we could really pull off this concept’</p><p>‘What’s skinny love?’, Chimon asked, frightfully confused as to why Nanon and First seemed to be working well together whilst he was being left behind listening to something he had no understanding over.</p><p>‘It’s when two people have feelings for each other but are too scared to show it’, First explained, ‘I’m sure you’ve felt it before’</p><p>‘Me?’, Chimon snorted, ‘Nope’</p><p>‘Oh, so you would just confess your feelings to the one you like?’, First chuckled, amused by his friend’s confidence, ‘You sure know how to take a hit’</p><p>‘Excuse me, of all the times I’ve confessed to my crushes, I’ve only been rejected twice’, Chimon defended himself.</p><p>‘Oh really? Who?’</p><p>‘One was a boy during summer camp’, Chimon explained, ‘Turns out he was straight and he had a girlfriend back home’</p><p>‘You fell for a straight boy?’</p><p>‘Hey, everyone does at least once’, Chimon defended himself when First started to laugh at him. They had to keep their voices low and bite their tongue to stop laughing in case they get kicked out of the library.</p><p>‘Who was the second person?’, Nanon asked, which forced them to stop laughing as he joined In the conversation. They didn’t think Nanon would be interested, the pair staring at him for a second with raised brows, 'A boy I used to live next to when I was young’, Chimon ended up replying anyway.</p><p>‘Why did he reject you?’</p><p>‘I don’t know’, Chimon shrugged his shoulders, ‘I mean, he just stopped talking to me and a couple of weeks later his family moved’</p><p>‘Damn, that’s brutal’, First hissed, ‘Someone was so repulsed by you, they had to move houses’</p><p>‘Shut up’, Chimon pinched his arm when he caught First snorting, ‘That was my first ever rejection’</p><p>The laughing, although suppressed and in whispers, Nanon couldn’t help but suddenly feel normal. He never thought he’d get to experience a day where he would be sitting in the library late at night, brainstorming for a project with his group whilst they drink coffee  and stress about their assignments. It was the type of normal he acted when he used to play high school and college roles, but to have it for himself… It felt different. He couldn’t help but sneak in a chuckle just watching Chimon and First joke with each other and knowing he was also part of it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘You’re in a good mood today, aren’t you?’, P’Godji mentioned when he walked in his trailer. He didn’t have a smile on his face, but he didn’t frown either. In fact, he was calm and collected, even his sarcasm level was down from his usual, ‘Anything good happened?’</p><p>‘No’, Nanon shook his head, because nothing really did happen. After spending the night at the library, he drove back home and went to sleep. His morning routine was still the same as always, but for once, he didn’t feel too bad getting out of bed in the morning, ‘Is Miss Ji Young gonna film on a different set?’</p><p>‘Yeah, she’s gonna do her bit in Korea’, P’Godji nodded, ‘And we’re gonna announce that you’ll be collaborating with Bolbbalgan4 next week when the song teaser is released’</p><p>Nanon nodded, not really paying much attention since he’d been told by his company last week the procedures of their collab and how it’ll do wonders for his new album. This was the first time he was collaborating with a foreign artist, and a pretty big one, so everyone’s making a big deal out of it except from him.</p><p>‘I feel sorry for that Chimon kid’, P’Godji suddenly whispered when she was typing something on her phone, ‘NeverNormal never even bothered to reach out for a collab with another artist. They know Chimon’s not gonna hold the audience’s attention without a little help’</p><p>‘Not our problem’, Nanon simple shrugged it off, standing up as his make up artist finished on his face, walking over to where his clothes were pressed and hung, getting ready to change.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Right. We’re thinking simple yet fresh’, Tay commented to Mild who overlooked the different concept that was presented to her. Chimon had done dozens of photo shoots, one differing from the other. In one set, he had on dark make up, leather jacket and a pretentious flare which just didn’t suit that kid, so that was binned before Mild could even finish looking at the rest.</p><p>‘I like it’, Mild agreed when she turned to look at Tay’s chosen concept. It was simple and innocent, pastel and light colours shading a boy next door glow on Chimon, ‘He looks more himself here’, she added on, ‘We’ll start production and release pre-order links next week’</p><p>‘Do you think I look good here?’, Chimon added, following the two adults, tiptoeing as he looked at the computer to see the photo shoot they decided to go with.</p><p>‘Your music video will fit better with this theme’, Mild pointed out, ‘We need consistency. Your songs are mellow, your videos simple, so we need you’re album to feel like a summer morning rather than a late night’</p><p>‘Good description’, Tay smiled, giving her a high five whilst they finished their meeting, ‘I think this is gonna work well’</p><p>They looked smug and as they should. They had fooled the world in believing that they would release Chimon’s album on the day of Nanon’s, but they had finished everything else earlier on, which meant it would be released almost a month before. The pressured weight was off their shoulders and they got free promo from the countless comparison that led to Chimon being on trended topics without so much as lifting a finger.</p><p>Chimon knew Nanon was probably going to accuse him for using his fame as his tailcoat for his album release, but for a second, he couldn’t get pissed. Because that was exactly what he was doing. Obviously he had no other choice but to follow his company’s plans, but Nanon wasn’t going to let that be an excuse. He was already waiting for the bastard to shade him.</p><p>‘Hey, dad!’, just as they left the meeting room, they were met with a loud boisterous voice calling out Tay as Frank walked in the building, waiting for his dad to finish the meeting.</p><p>‘Frank, what’re you doing here?’, Tay asked when he saw his son sitting outside his office, ‘Shouldn’t you be studying for your exams?’</p><p>‘P’Gun told me I should take a break’, Frank replied, ‘He said it’s not good for me to be cooped up in the study room too long’</p><p>‘Of course he did’, Tay rolled his eyes, but he ruffled Frank’s hair, giving him a quick hug as he opened his office, ‘What’re you here for’</p><p>‘Well, Chimon called me and he said you didn’t process my summer intern application through’, Frank called out his dad, almost making him trip over his shoelaces. He turned and glared the celebrity who awkwardly coughed and closed his office door as he raced out of the way to avoid Tay’s wrath.</p><p>‘Frank, I-’</p><p>‘Look, it’s not fair’, his son began to whine when it was just the two of them alone, ‘I know you don’t want your staff to see you favouring me, but I really worked hard on that application. You’re not even giving me a chance’</p><p>‘That’s not it Frank’, Tay massaged hi temples, wanting to kill Chimon for snitching on him, ‘I just don’t want you to-’</p><p>‘Do you not want me to work for you?’, Frank interrupted him, ‘Do you not wanna spend more time with me?’</p><p>‘No, it’s not that’, Tay sighed, sitting behind his desk and watching his son pout at him. Frank was loud, but he still had troubles showing his emotions, and it’s only in the rarity that he finds a hint of vulnerability in the boy and he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, ‘I’ve always been forced to work for my dad since I was young. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re obliged to work for me. Do you know how hard it was for me to find my own passion when your grandfather’s been enforcing his own on me?’</p><p>‘But… I wanna work for you’, Frank replied honestly, ‘And… Grandad means well. He wants me to intern for you too, he said it might do me well’</p><p>‘Did he really?’, Tay asked surprised.</p><p>‘Yeah. And… I just think what you and P’Off do is really cool. I just wanted to see if I could be like you too’</p><p>‘You don’t have to be me’, Tay pointed out, ‘That’s exactly why I don’t want you to work here. You’re your own person Frank’</p><p>‘But can you at least process my applications through?’, Frank begged his dad, ‘I wanna have a fair shot at this intern too’</p><p>Tay should probably tell his husband to ban their son from visiting his office, but he knew Frank was just going to find another way to get in. At this point, he should just give up.</p><p>‘Fine’, Tay sighed, watching Frank’s frown turn into a wide grin, ‘Fine, I’ll process it’</p><p>‘Thanks dad!’</p><p>‘But don’t think you’re getting in just cause you’re my son!’, he shouted when Frank fist his hand in the air in celebration, walking out of his office and screaming. He could still hear his son’s voice even with his door closed and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ohm’s never stayed in Chimon’s apartment before, but the day was ending and he couldn’t be bothered to go back home, so Chimon created a makeshift bed out of pillows and comforters, the pair laying on the floor with the street lights from outside shining through to his open window. It was odd that so many things have changed, yet it felt like nothing had between them. His best friend was about to be one of the most anticipated singer of the year and he was a second year law student in one of the biggest universities of the country. They did pretty well for themselves, yet here they were, in Chimon’s dingy apartment with a minus on both their bank accounts.</p><p>Which one’s your favourite?’, Ohm asked when they sat on the living room floor, watching Chimon strum the strings of his guitar. Ohm had just finished his shift in Neen’s restaurant and he went back to pick up his best friend from his evening classes.</p><p>
  <em> Hey mum, I know we’re getting old, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the lines on our hands have changed, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But you still look at me the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey mum, guess what? You’re really tough, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I know you did all you could, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just to make sure my life was good, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for the fights and the tone of my voice, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry for the nights when I made the wrong choice, </em>
</p><p>It was the last song he recorded for the album. He was advised by P’Off to rethink his decision, but it was the first song he wrote after being kicked out of the house, spending the night by himself in his lonely apartment. The continuous fights they had didn’t stop him from missing them. It’s been a year and a half, and this had been the longest time he’d gone without talking to them. The silence was worse than the fights.</p><p>‘Has P’Off told you whether they’re coming or not?’, Ohm asked when he stopped playing. Chimon sighed as he felt his fingers twitch, forcing him to stop playing.</p><p>‘He said they’d think about it’, Chimon looked down at his calloused hands, remembering the meeting where his boss had advised him not to get his hopes up during his showcase.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And we’re thinking of pulling you out of college’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘What? Why?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘The scheduling is compromised and it won’t guarantee your parents’ support, so there’s no point overworking you. Plus… With Nanon sharing the same class as you, we might attract the wrong attention’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘But…’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘But what? You didn’t wanna go in the first place, right?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘If it means my parents’ will still think about it then… I can’t give up right? I wanna keep studying for them’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t try to impress everyone. No one’s worth your stress’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Not even my parents?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Especially not your parents’ </em>
</p><p>Chimon didn’t know what P’Off meant by that, but his boss was adamant on sticking with the decision that benefitted Chimon more than anyone else. But last minute, he changed his mind and decided to keep attending his classes. P’Neen was right, it gave him the normalcy he needed so his head doesn’t fill with air.</p><p>‘I’ll be there’, Ohm comforted him when he noticed Chimon’s lowering eyes and silence, reaching his hand to squeeze his shoulders, ‘First said he’ll be there too’</p><p>‘Thanks’, Chimon smiled. He was glad Ohm knew exactly how to comfort him. A person like him isn’t equipped to be alone and his best friend knew that. He needed to know that he’ll recognise at least one familiar face in a sea of strangers.</p><p>‘Do you think Nanon will come and support you?’</p><p>‘Why would he?’, Chimon furrowed his brow and snorted, ‘He’s the last person to be there’</p><p>‘You’d never know. You’ve been hanging out with him recently. He might’ve softened up’, Ohm chuckled, grabbing a pillow and hugging it as he laid his back on the blanket.</p><p>‘Nanon won’t soften for anyone’, Chimon commented, resting his guitar down on the floor beside their makeshift bed, calling it a night as he joined his best friend on the floor, the pair staring at the ceiling that had a patch that was oddly worrying dark, circles of moss scattered around above them.</p><p>‘Once you become a global superstar, can you please buy a better apartment so I can move in’, Ohm whispered, making Chimon laugh as they make fun out of his apartment, counting the moss and cracks on the walls.</p><p>‘I’ll let you get first pick in your room’, Chimon promised, because he wasn’t going to enter a different world without his best friend by his side to keep him sane.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Another bike?’, P’Godji looked up from Nanon’s car to see a brand new bike inside the boot of his car, ‘Do you go hiking on your days off?’</p><p>‘No’, Nanon replied, ‘They’re for someone’</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘None of your business’, Nanon said coldly, walking to their company building, letting Godji catch up to him. There had been journalists and news reporters wanting to ask him about his upcoming albums and collab with Korean singer Ahn Jiyonung, so the whole day was filled with him answering useless questions which doesn’t faze him since he’d been answering the same questions since he was ten.</p><p>
  <em> What inspired you to write the album? </em>
</p><p><em> How do you feel about your fans? </em> </p><p>He couldn’t wait till his work is over so he could go to his classes. It was the only normalcy he could find recently and he didn’t wanna admit it, but he was enjoying it more than he’d initially thought.</p><p>‘Nanon! To meet the man himself!’, when he entered his building, he heard his name being shouted from across the building and he saw a stranger leaning on the wall, waving at him with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>‘Now who the hell is that?’, he asked his manager, but then he recognised the man standing with him, tall and clean cut like he usually is, sitting down on one of the chairs and typing something on his phone.</p><p>‘P’Off?’, he whispered, turning back to look at his manager with a confused expression.</p><p>‘Don’t look at me’, she commented, looking down at her phone and checking her emails, ‘I wasn’t told that they’d be here’</p><p>‘Ow, ow, ow!’</p><p>‘And now let’s see how the two friends react’, the man beside P’Off shouted, pulling another man by the ear who’s been hiding behind P’Off this entire time, shouting for him to let go.</p><p>‘P’Tay! I swear I didn’t know someone took a photo of us! Please, don’t make me-’</p><p>‘Chimon?’, Nanon stopped walking when he recognised the boy, shouting like they were alone in the room and trying to push the man off him, ‘What’s going on?’</p><p>‘Oh shit’, his manager gasped when she saw the newsfeed on Twitter, ‘Have you seen this?’, she thrusted her phone to him, showing him the picture that had recently trended, showing both him and Chimon sitting inside his car, ‘When was this?’</p><p>It looked like the time Nanon offered Chimon to stay the night after saving him that one night and he looked up to stare at Chimon who awkwardly looked down on the ground.</p><p>‘Well, it looks like this is gonna be more than our problem’, P’Off finally stood up and joined them as he finished texting the reporters, sliding his hand down and staring at Nanon’s manager, ‘I suggest have the two boys explain fully what happened that night’</p><p>‘I told you! We didn’t do anything!’, Chimon whined, tugging Off’s sleeves like a child would to a father, ‘I promise it’s not what it looks like’</p><p>‘You idiot, it doesn’t matter what happened. What matters is that people think that you two have something’, Tay tugged his ear, ‘And now we have to agree on a viable story that’ll let the two of you off the hook’</p><p>‘Boss is gonna kill us’, P’Godji whispered to Nanon when she heard his phone buzzing, knowing that was their PR team calling out for them.</p><p>‘I guess you’re gonna need to have a meeting now’, P’Off called out to his ex colleague, ‘Do you mind if we join in? We also need to agree on the story’</p><p>‘Fine’, P’Godji sighed, she turned to Nanon, ‘You stay here with Chimon and don’t leave the building, okay? Not until the adults sort out your mess’</p><p>‘Just say we go to the same college and had a project to work together’, Nanon rolled his eyes, not understanding why everyone was making a big deal out of it when it was just one photo.</p><p>‘I said stay here and don’t come up until I call you’, P’Godji pointed a finger at him, warning him with a glare whilst Chimon’s team followed her towards the elevators, leaving the two boys behind to ponder just exactly what was going to happen to them.</p><p>‘This is stupid’, Chimon muttered under his breath, ‘It was just one fucking photo’</p><p>‘Exactly’, Nanon sighed, looking down at his watch and checking the time. He began to walk away, leaving Chimon behind as he headed back to his car.</p><p>‘Hey, where are you going?’, Chimon asked when he realised Nanon was already refusing to follow orders, racing to catch up with him as he grabbed his wrist.</p><p>‘I’m going back home if I’m not needed here’</p><p>‘Come on, they said to stay here’, Chimon reminded him, trying to get him to stay, but Nanon barely followed his company’s orders, not when he’s just going to get locked up again like last time.</p><p>‘Why don’t you stay here’, Nanon pointed out when he felt Chimon tagging along behind him ‘And I go home in peace?’</p><p>‘If you leave, they’re gonna blame me’, Chimon whined, reaching his handout to tug at Nanon’s sleeves, ‘Please, I don’t wanna get into anymore trouble, P’Tay and P’Off have been doing my head in since this morning’</p><p>‘Your problem, not mine’, Nanon faked a smile directed to him before he opened the door to the company parking lot, his footsteps echoing across the area.</p><p>‘Aren’t you scared about your reputation?’, Chimon asked nervously, still following him despite his warning, ‘Your fans will kill you if the dating rumours spread’</p><p>‘It won’t be a dating rumour, my company won’t allow that to last long’, Nanon explained nonchalantly, knowing his company has dealt with worse behaviour with their other artists, so he’d wired himself not to care too much, ‘And even if the dating rumours spirals, what makes you think I’m gonna care about strangers’ approval over who I date or not?’</p><p>‘But… They’re your fans’, Chimon said again, standing beside Nanon’s car door and watching him, ‘You don’t care about what they think?’</p><p>‘Of course, I do’, Nanon rolled his, turning back and leaning on his car, ‘On my music and project, but not on my fucking personal life which they don’t have the rights to have an opinion on’</p><p>‘You share your whole life story to them and expect them not to be interested in you?’, Chimon scoffed.</p><p>‘Look, if you wanna play friends with random strangers, then be my guest’, Nanon faked another smile yet his eyes were bored and expressionless which only made his grin subjectively sarcastic, as he pushed Chimon out of the way to open his car door.</p><p>He probably should’ve locked his car door before turning on the engines, but it was too late now that Chimon thought of the bright idea of walking to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door and sitting inside beside Nanon.</p><p>‘Excuse me, but get the fuck out’</p><p>‘No’, Chimon stuck his tongue out like a kid, folding his arms and looking ahead, ‘I don’t wanna face their wrath alone, so wherever you’re going, I’m going’</p><p>‘I’m going home’, Nanon sighed after repeating himself, ‘Do you wanna stay in my apartment again?’</p><p>‘It’s better than hearing P’Tay shout at me’, Chimon whispered, massaging his ear after he remembered the older dragging him out of the company building by the ear whilst shouting at him. He didn’t know how Frank could act so carefree with him. P’Tay was a scary son of a bitch, ‘So, are we going or not?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Off stood up during the meeting, listening to both his team and Nanon’s shouting at each other whilst they look through the tweets and messages they were receiving. He didn’t care much to argue since he knew there was nothing they could do about it now, so instead, he leaned on the glass wall which overlooked the whole city, looking down to see the ant sized world below him. The cars were smaller and the people even more so, but If he squinted, he could still recognise each vehicle and passerby.</p><p>‘Look, why don’t we just say they’re close friends due to college? I’m sure Nanon’s fans will understand, right?’, he heard his best friend negotiating with Godji whilst their team continued to talk to reporters over the phone, but he didn’t join in. Not when he squinted his eyes and saw a car driving out of the company parking lot, one which he immediately recognised. He couldn’t see who was driving, but he knew well enough that was Nanon’s car and despite telling them not to leave, the boy had once again ignored the rules.</p><p>But it only made him smile, chuckling under his breath as he slid his hand in his pockets, knowing full well that the spoilt celebrity was most likely not alone in his endeavour, purely because he also knew Chimon well enough to know he wasn’t going to be left behind.</p><p>As a CEO, he should probably be pissed at his artist for refusing to follow orders, but as a human being he was entertained.</p><p>‘Nanon and Chimon’, he whispered their names, ‘It’s got a ring to it’, he said before he turned around and clicked his fingers, garnering the attention of the whole room once he decided to speak, ‘I think we could exploit on this’</p><p>‘What the hell are you talking about?’, his best friend called out to him, ‘This is a nightmare!’</p><p>‘Not if we turn things around’, Off argued with Tay, resting his hands on the table as he looked at the two teams, 'I say the public have been getting interested and we as a company should cater to their curiosity'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chimon, although he vowed not to, found himself back in Nanon’s apartment in the middle of the afternoon with no manager supervision. He also knew once P’Tay and P’Off finds out, he was going to be dead meat, but the morning had been ruined for him ever since he saw the tweet and he didn’t feel like being alone.</p><p>If only Ohm didn’t have afternoon classes, he would’ve ran to his best friend for comfort, but as of right now, all he had was Nanon.</p><p>He didn’t have time to tell his manager just how awful he felt after reading the countless tweets made about him, not when they were too busy trying to pick up the pieces of a surprise scandal days before his album comes out. Out of everything, his feelings were the least of their concerns.</p><p>But it hurt like a bitch, and Chimon had to admit, he didn’t expect it to.</p><p>
  <em> Attention whore. Fame chaser. </em>
</p><p>Everyone found it easy to criticise him despite not knowing the details of the photos that had surfaced and he only wondered just how brutal they were going to be once his album comes out. Will it hurt as much as now to hear people hating his songs? Will he feel like he can’t suddenly breathe when he sees his name being mentioned in a simple tweet? P’Off told him he should expect criticism and hate, that was part of the job that he had to accept and he was so confident at first, laughing at the warning and shrugging his shoulders at the absurdity. He thought what fragile human being would be affected by a random stranger’s words? Surely someone stupid, right?</p><p>Well, Chimon was ready to admit that he may be in fact stupid.</p><p>‘You okay?’, Nanon asked when he opened his fridge to get a drink, turning to find Chimon sitting on his sofa blankly staring at the wallpaper. He was out of it, mainly expressionless, yet his hands were slightly shaking.</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m fine’, Chimon nodded, shaking his head as he forced himself back to reality, ‘Have you got juice?’</p><p>‘Juice?’, Nanon chuckled, ‘I mean, I have water if you want’</p><p>‘Whatever. Anything Is good at this point’, Chimon sighed as he stood up, making him way to the kitchen and grabbing the chilled bottle water in the fridge.</p><p>'Don't look too shocked. They're gonna fix things and people will stop talking about it before the day ends', Nanon said when he watched how nervous Chimon suddenly got. It was a surprise that someone was foul mouthed and confident as Chimon was suddenly being affected by something measly and irrelevant, Nanon didn't know whether to be amused or worried.</p><p>'Yeah, I know that', Chimon scoffed, heading back towards the living room and ignoring Nanon's comments. But he was slightly envious of the boy, because he looked calm and it only made him realise that despite their same age, Nanon was in fact his senior, someone who was experienced in the industry and knows how to handle even the most heavy criticism.</p><p>'What else did P'Off say to you?', Nanon asked curiosity, 'Did he get mad?'</p><p>'P'Off? Surprisingly he was more calm than P'Tay', Chimon admitted, crossing his legs on the sofa and holding the cold bottle against his cheeks, 'He didn't even bat at eye on the photo. He said it was fine and he'll sort things out'</p><p>'That sounds like him', Nanon couldn't help but break into a small smile as he followed Chimon back to the living room, sitting on one of the chairs and grabbing the remote control. He turned on the TV to fill in the silence between them, trashy day time shows playing in the background, 'He never treated you like an object. He understood that sometimes you make mistakes and he  ever vilified you for it'</p><p>'He worked for you?', Chimon asked when he heard Nanon talk fondly of his boss, 'I thought he only worked for Jaylerr'</p><p>'He worked for me first', Nanon rolled his eyes after hearing his fellow company artist, 'He's the reason why P'Off left'</p><p>'Those are just rumours', Chimon rolled his eyes and laughed, 'P'Off wouldn't be weak enough to resign because of one artist'</p><p>'Either way, you're lucky you have him as a boss', Nanon replied, looking at the TV screen but not necessarily paying attention, 'He didn't treat me like a spoilt child actor. He was the only person who told me it was okay to feel suffocated'</p><p>'Suffocated?', Chimon raised a brow, repeating the word, 'Do you actually feel suffocated? I thought that was some industry myth'</p><p>'Why would you think it's a myth?', Nanon asked him with as much curiosity, 'Do you know how it feels like to be caged in a glass box and showed off to the rest of the world? For a second you think you're free cos you get to see the world, but you realised you can't get out of the box and experience it for yourself'</p><p>'You put yourself in that box', Chimon replied, leaning back on the sofa, 'You should've known what you signed up for'</p><p>'Yeah, because an eight year old knew exactly what they signed up for', Nanon whispered under his breath, biting his lip and trying not to glare at Chimon. Of course the latter wasn't going to understand him, very rarely people do, because they've never been in his shoes.</p><p>'But you're still valid in your feelings I guess', Chimon added on, 'I mean, no one can tell you how and what to feel, so if you feel suffocated then say you are. That's what P'Off told me'</p><p>The pair finally sat in absolute silence, trying to focus on the show playing on the screen and Chimon realised how awkward it was with Nanon if they weren't fighting. They clearly didn't have anything in common and without the fighting, they were still two strangers trying to fill in the time together.</p><p>'So… Your guest bedroom', Chimon decided to change the topic, 'Why don't you let anyone stay there?'</p><p>'No one comes over to stay the night', Nanon shrugged.</p><p>'But I did', he reminded the singer, 'Why didn't you let me stay there?'</p><p>'Because I don't like you', Nanon replied, laughing when he saw Chimon's expression drop to a glare.</p><p>'Do you always have to be a dickhead?', Chimon cursed at him, placing the water bottle on the coffee table as he stood up, 'You're hiding something in that bedroom, aren't you?'</p><p>'What do you think I'd be hiding?', Nanon asked with a raised brow when he watched Chimon walking out of the living room towards the hallway, 'Hey! Where are you going?', he shouted after the boy, standing up when Chimon disappeared from his view.</p><p>'I bet you've hidden photos of your ex here!', Chimon shouted, swinging the door open and heading back to the room he slept in a few days ago. It was still clean and even the sheets where newly pressed and made, 'Maybe you've kept an old present that you've kept hidden here'</p><p>'Chimon, stop', Nanon called after him, 'It's just a fucking room'</p><p>'Then why're you so defensive over it?', Chimon asked, finding Nanon's shouting a huge distraction from his previous feelings of discontent. Just the fact that they were shouting at each other again gave him the adrenaline to barge into the room and start opening the drawers without permission.</p><p>'Chimon, for the love of God, can you stop being annoying for once?', Nanon asked, rushing into the room and reaching his hand out to grab Chimon's wrist, forcing him to stop.</p><p>'Don't expect me not to be curious when you're here hiding things from me', Chimon defended himself as he tugged his hand off Nanon's grip.</p><p>'I'm not hiding anything, I simply don't want you all up in my business. Is that too much to ask?'</p><p>'If we're gonna be friends, you have to at least open up a little'</p><p>'Friend?', Nanon scoffed, 'Who said anything about being friends?'</p><p>'Try and act mean all you want, but if you really didn't want me to be here, then I wouldn't be', Chilom scoffed despite Nanon's attempt to hurt his feelings, opening the last draw in his room and looking down to see a framed photo.</p><p>Chimon didn't see it the first time he roamed around Nanon's guest bedroom, but now that he did, he realised the frame glass was cracked, cutting the photo inside into pieces.</p><p>'Is that you?', he asked when he tried to pick up the frame, seeing a young version of Nanon, probably when he was eleven or twelve, standing at the centre with two adults standing behind him, both resting their hands on his shoulders. They looked like his parents, but there were no smiles on their faces, not even Nanon looked at peace.</p><p>'Don't touch that', Nanon threatened, closing the drawers shut before Chimon could pick it up, 'I told you to stop snooping around'</p><p>'Was this your parents room?', Chimon asked curiously, 'I didn't know you used to live with your parents here'</p><p>'I didn't', Nanon replied, standing up and tugging Chimon's shoulder, forcing him to get up to, 'My mum would come up here to stay with me during my shootings'</p><p>'Does she come by often?'</p><p>'Not anymore'</p><p>'Why?'</p><p>'Read the fucking room Chimon', Nanon cursed at him when the former continued to ask insensitive questions, 'Does it look like I'm close with my parents?'</p><p>'Did you get into a fight with them?'</p><p>'Understatement, but let's go with that', Nanon sighed, pushing Chimon out of the guest room, shutting it behind as leading them back to the living room, 'And stop asking about my personal life. It's rude'</p><p>'Sorry, I'm just curious', Chimon responded, 'My parents don't approve of my job too', he didn't think he'd find it, but maybe there was a commonality he shared with Nanon, something that went far beyond their occupation and rivalry, something more grounded and maybe even personal, 'They said it's not a stabled job'</p><p>'Mmhm, they have a point', Nanon whispered, 'Not everyone can become successful in this industry'</p><p>'I trust P'Off', Chimon defended himself and his company, 'He has an eye for skill'</p><p>'Whatever', Nanon walked over to the kitchen to grab a snack from the closet, not wanting to talk about his family anymore, because in reality, his parents were different from Chimon. They were the ones who pushed Nanon into pursuing this job, driving him to auditions when he was merely six years old. Growing up with parents from low income jobs, when a scout advised them to get their kid into acting, it became their number one goal to push him into doing everything, commercial, modelling, extras, cameos and acting.</p><p>Nanon was too young to understand the complications, only agreeing to get out of school and to spend more time with his family. He didn't realise that along the way, he would've lost all the normality in his life, including a family who cared for him and not how much money he made for them by the end of the month.</p><p>He only wished he had Chimon's parents who thought about his future and not theirs.</p><p>'You know, if your parents don't show up to your concert, who do you look forward in seeing?', Chimon shouted from the living room, clearly not listening when Nanon told him he didn't wanna talk about it anymore.</p><p>'My fans', Nanon simply replied, which sounded highly pretentious but in a sense it was true. He may not like the constant following and hated their behaviour in snooping in his business, but when the time came for him to perform, they would always be there, cheering his name and singing along with him. As sad as it sounded, they were the only people who were a constant in his life.</p><p>'If you want, I can come', Chimon offered, feeling slightly sorry for Nanon who looked like he didn't have any family to look forward in seeing.</p><p>'Don't even try to get free tickets out of me', Nanon rolled his eyes, turning down Chimon's offer, 'I don't want my fans seeing you near me anymore. You stir shit'</p><p>'You said your company will sort it out'</p><p>'That doesn't mean I can continue to add fuel to the fire', Nanon responded, 'Plus, your company's gonna need to keep you away from me. A scandal isn't going to do shit to me, but it might cost you your career'</p><p>Chimon wanted to say something smart and sarcastic, but he knew Nanon had a point. A new artist like him can't afford to act however he liked anymore, so he kept quiet, turning his body to face the TV as he sat down on the sofa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Where the hell are the two?', Tay shouted as soon as they finished the meeting, heading downstairs to where they left the two young artist, only to find an empty room.</p><p>'Probably in Nanon's apartment', Off chuckled as he looked down on his phone and texted Mild about their new schedule. They're going to need to change their stage concept.</p><p>'What the fuck do you mean?', Tay glared at his best friend who looked too relaxed after barely managing to escape what could've been their biggest scandal yet.</p><p>'Tay, relax, let the kids play around. They're going to be sharing a stage soon so they might as well get to know each other', Off laughed, reaching his hand to massage Tay's shoulder, 'We used to be way worse than them'</p><p>'We weren't celebrities', Tay pointed out with a raised brow, 'And you need to toughen up if you want your talents to take you seriously'</p><p>'I like how I work', Off shrugged his shoulders, 'Why would I change when our talents are doing their jobs well?', the two best friends continued to bicker, joking with each other after the initial stress of the morning slowly disappeared after their deal with Nanon's company to share a collab stage during Chimon's showcase. It was more beneficial for them, but it would also get rid of Nanon's growing reputation that the public was getting sick of, so they had no choice but to agree to his idea.</p><p>But before they can finally get rid of their stress and leave the company, they saw a man walking inside, followed by intense screaming from fans waiting at the front of the building, phones out and taking countless photos of a man in sunglasses, leather jacket and ripped jeans.</p><p>'Woah, is that Off Jumpol?', the man called out his name and took off his sunglasses. Off and Tay immediately recognised the tall man with bright eyes and a smirk.</p><p>'Jaylerr', Off nodded, stopping in front of him.</p><p>'What're you doing here?', he asked, 'Here to ask help on your business?'</p><p>'No, we're fine', Tay answered on his behalf, 'We're actually finished with our business and about to leave'</p><p>'Ah, well wouldn't wanna hold you up for too long', Jaylerr chuckled with how defensive Tay acted.</p><p>'I'll see you around then', Off said, keeping his politeness in tact, which only made things amusing knowing Jaylerr was the only person who made Off lash out during work.</p><p>'How's Gun by the way?', he asked when the pair started to walk off, making them freeze in their tracks.</p><p>'He's doing well. Taking care of our twins', Off smiled back and added emphasis on the last part which he knew Jaylerr was going to feel bitter about, 'We just came back from a family holiday'</p><p>'How sweet', Jayler also kept his smirk on, twirling his sunglasses around his finger, 'Isn't it odd how it's the people that don't deserve it who gets the best things?'</p><p>'Excuse me but how about you get over yourself and focus on your own damn life', Tay pointed back when he heard Jaylerr poke fun at his best friend, about to slap a bitch when Off pulled him back and shook his head.</p><p>'Jaylerr, your fans are here', Off warned him, 'Don't start a mess where they can hear'</p><p>'Fine by me', Jalyerr shrugged, sliding his hands in his pockets, 'But may I remind you that out of the two of us, I was the faithful one to Gun'</p><p>Off closed his eyes and bit his lip. He didn't know how word got around, but he expected that once it did, it would reach Jaylerr and the man was going to use it to taunt him, but what could he do about it? It's not like he could deny any of the claims, not when he already admitted to it.</p><p>'Good luck on your tour', Off changed the subject before Jaylerr can continue, bowing his head to him, 'Hope it goes well', and with that, he grabbed his best friend's sleeves and departed from the building before they're faced with another surprise that they're not prepared for.</p><p>'Still a dickhead after so many years', Tay scoffed under his breathe, 'When will he get over it?'</p><p>'Let him be', Off shook his head, 'It's not like he has a shot anymore. Gun's the father of my children. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take him away from me'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's afternoon already and Chimon is still in Nanon's apartment, eating popcorn and binge watching Netflix.</p><p>'Do you think they'll end up together?', Chimon asked when he watched the woman walking away in the rain, crying once she separated from the love of her life.</p><p>'Who cares? Look at that lighting, it's god awful', Nanon pointed out, giving in and letting Chimon stay over, reaching out to grab a handful of popcorn.</p><p>'Do you not focus on the story anymore?', Chimon asked curiously when he kept on hearing side comments about the camera angle and cinematography from the child actor.</p><p>'It's hard to focus when you know what happens behind the scenes', Nanon admitted, 'It takes away the so called movie magic'</p><p>'Hhmm, that's a shame', Chimon sighed, 'Doesn't that mean you don't like watching your own films?'</p><p>'Yeah, they're all shit'</p><p>'Hey, look you may be a dickhead but you're not that bad of an actor', Chimon pointed out, playfully punching his arm, 'I'm sure some of your movies aren't that bad'</p><p>It was supposed to be comforting but Chimon's attempt was uselessly the opposite, making Nanon turn to glare at him.</p><p>'God you're so annoying', he whispered, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Chimon's lap and keeping it to himself. Nanon didn't think he was a bad actor, he'd been doing it for too long not to be good at it. It was just the fact that each film evoked a past memory he'd rather forget, the sounds of his parents fighting inside his trailer, sleepless nights, dropping out of school to be home schooled instead, losing his friends, losing the one person who wanted to get to know him. All of those happened in between takes, between the cracks of his so called perfect life.</p><p>He'd rather forget it all.</p><p>'I liked that one film you were in', Chimon continued talking when he noticed how silent Nanon got, concluding that the actor might still be insecure about his talent despite his big name.</p><p>'Which one?'</p><p>'My dear loser', he laughed at the title, 'You played a bullied kid right?'</p><p>'You liked seeing me get pushed around?'</p><p>'No, I just liked the show because it was released around the same time I met someone', Chimon replied, 'Ohm and I used to watch it every day in his house after school and I fell in love with the soundtrack. I learnt how to play it on the guitar and I wouldn't stop playing it for weeks. My mum got so annoyed at one point and even confiscated my guitar'</p><p>'Who did you meet?', Nanon asked, curiosity rising through him when he remembered the theme song of his old drama, one which shouldn't feel this special but it did.</p><p>'Well, I didn't meet him, but he gave in and started writing me letters', Chimon laughed.</p><p>'Who?'</p><p>'The neighbour I mentioned. The one who rejected me'</p><p>'Ah', Nanon nodded his head when he remembered the conversation they had with First whilst they were discussing their assignments. It was odd that Chimon write letters to his neighbour, it reminded him of his own past, one which he kept hidden from everyone but he still remembered it. How he used to write to the boy next door who wouldn't stop pestering him everyday, singing obnoxiously loud with his windows open.</p><p>He wasn't sure if writing to your neighbour was common, but he expected it was since Chimon was doing it  too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hello neighbour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My parents are getting sick and tired of you coming over to the house and asking about me. You don't even know me so I don't know why you're always asking me to play with you. I can't, if you're still wondering. I'm busy and I'm not always home all the time, that's why. Sorry about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like your singing by the way. I was annoyed at first, but you're getting pretty good at playing the guitar so you should keep it up. I don't mind hearing you sing anymore, in fact, I think I'm used to it already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I hope you stop asking about me for your own sake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your next door neighbour.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'I have to host Chimon's debut showcase?', Nanon crossed his arms and raised a brow at his company. They had called him for an early meeting and he thought they'd have something meaningful to say, only to come up with this bullshit, 'Shouldn't we stop people talking about Chimon? Wasn't that the plan?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Yes it was', P'Godji nodded, 'But then people spotted you hanging out with him and now we have to pretend that the two of you are friends. So… The story is you've gotten to know each other during night college and you've been spending time outside classes for assignment purposes so your friendship solidified enough for you to be the MC of his showcase'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Can't you see that they're using me?', Nanon called out in frustration over his company's decision, 'They're using my fame to put Chimon on the map!'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'And you allowed for it to happen', P'Godji told him off, hitting the back of his head as they finished their meeting, 'If you didn't want it to happen, you should've avoided Chimon like the plague and with the way you act around people, it should've been easy for you. So, view this as a punishment for letting Chimon hang around with you', his manager was quick with her words, unforgiving in her bluntness as she stood up to leave the meeting room, 'You've got an interview in the afternoon, so make sure to turn up on set, but the rest of your morning is free so let me relax before you stir shit again', was the last thing P'Godji said to him before departing, leaving him alone to sit by himself and ponder as to why NeverNormal would suggest such a stupid idea. He didn't think P'Off was an amateur yet he was surely acting like one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'P'Off! P'Tay!', Chimon shouted as he raised to where his two bosses were, in the break room talking amongst themselves, 'Please tell me P'Gunsmile's lying! Please tell me Nanon isn't hosting my showcase!', he shouted like a teenager having a tantrum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>P'Off only looked back and chuckled at his reaction, sipping his coffee as he leaned on the counter, 'It's good publicity and can easily explain why you two were seen together. You gave us little option to fix your first scandal'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't want Nanon to ruin the best day of my life!', Chimon continued to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'He's not going to', P'Tay replied, 'Nanon may act out, but he's always professional during work. He's been in the industry far longer than you, maybe you can learn a thing or two from him'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Learn a thing my ass!', Chimon shouted back when his two bosses showed no signs of changing their mind, huffing as he stormed out of the break room. It was hilariously ironic how the person who didn't want him in the industry will be the one to introduce him to the world. It was all too ironic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ohm and Frank had gotten the hang in seeing their friend on TV, watching as Chimon nervously answered the interviewer's questions, his face stiff and a forced smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Chimon still couldn't get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'God, I look so ugly', Chimon whined, banging his head against the counter as he listened to himself talking. It was only a ten minute slot in a day time show, yet Chimon managed to fuck it up with his boring answers and lack of expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'This is NeverNormal's supposedly biggest artist? This company is making a mistake', Frank read out some of the comments from Twitter, unknowingly making Chimon churn from the bashes as he laughed at each comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'They're so rude sometimes', Ohm shook his head, walking over to where Chimon was sitting, handing him a tall glass of ice tea, 'You're doing fine. It's okay to slip up once in a while, you're new at this'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I can't afford to slip up', Chimon sighed, tugging his head and banging his head on the table again, 'If I don't gain the public's approval then I'm done for. There are other artists who are much better than me and I'll be left behind'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't say that', Ohm patted his best friend's head, 'You're being too harsh on yourself'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Chimon's got a point', Frank called out once he stopped reading the comments, taking off his apron and joining the two friends. P'Neen had gone out to meet with her friends, so the restaurant was closed for the whole afternoon, giving them an extra three hour break to do fuck all, 'It's better to grab the public attention now before you fall behind. What you're lacking is charisma'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Gee, way to boost someone's confidence', Ohm glared at the boy, warning him to stop before Chimon got affected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What? I'm only telling the truth', Frank raised his hand up, 'He's got the talent, the music and the look, but what he needs is stage presence. People aren't going to wanna go see him live if he doesn't entertain them. That's why Nanon's always on top. He gives his fans what they want'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What, so I'm supposed to act flirty on stage?', Chimon lifted his head up and looked at Frank with furrowed brows, 'I can't even flirt with someone without a camera stuck on my face, what more in front of hundreds of people?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You don't have to be flirty. That's Nanon's brand. Think about your brand. What makes you different and loveable that you can exploit?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'His fall on his previous talk show did go viral', Ohm whispered, remembering the countless of memes that were released before of Chimon's debut talk show, 'People thought you were adorable'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'So you want me to fall in every interview?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'No, you idiot', Ohm snorted, 'What I'm saying is you're adorably clumsy. People find that cute'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You're right', Frank clapped his hands and smiled, 'If people get to see how funny you are, they'll find you entertaining. You just need to talk to the interviewer like how you would talk to us', he went on, 'I think you can pull that off'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'There's a difference between trying to talk to a stranger and to you guys. I can't just act comfortable around everyone, that's impossible'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Chimon, you wanted this job', Ohm reminded him, 'It's part of the job description so you need to do it anyway. Might as well do it your own way instead of following the trend'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'And if you're really stuck, you can always ask that new best friend of yours', Frank winked at him playfully, 'You have Nanon at your disposal'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't talk to me', Nanon said as soon as Chimon walked into their seminar room and smiled at him when they made eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Oh, come on bestie', Chimon said as he plopped himself beside Nanon, 'I think we should finally get to know each other better now that we're industry buddies'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'We're not industry buddies', Nanon rolled his eyes and opened his laptop, 'And don't think this is an excuse for you to leech off me'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't be stupid bestie', Chimon punched his arm, a lot more harder than Nanon expected, making him turn to glare at him, 'The whole class isn't going to believe that we're friends now if we're acting hostile towards each other'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'So? See if I care'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'If one of them sees that we're not actually friends, one phone call to a reporter and we're both done', Chimon whispered to him, this time his voice threatening, 'My album's coming out in a week and I don't have the time to get into another scandal'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon wanted to be a side comment, but when he looked at Chimon and saw his desperate eyes, he rolled his eyes and stopped talking, but he didn't shove Chimon's arm away when it leaned on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon saw that as an act of giving in, so he smiled at Nanon, opening his own laptop and getting ready for class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Where's First?', Nanon asked when he found an empty seat beside Chimon where the boy usually sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'He's working over time', Chimon replied, 'He won't be able to attend today'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon found it awkward having to work with Chimon without the help of First who always diffused the situation when things got too tense between the two. He found himself disagreeing with every idea Chimon had for their assignment, only to be followed by the bellowing of complaints from Chimon who glared at him every time he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You know, if we're gonna pretend to be friends, we have to at least try and work together without disagreeing', Chimon sighed, dropping his pen and looking down at his notes which were filled with crosses and smudges, 'We agreed on the concept, but why can't we agree on the plot? We start with them meeting as children and we end it with them parting ways when they're adults'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't wanna make a final decision without First', Nanon simply replied, 'Plus, you wanna focus on the important stuff, I say we just let the actors do mundane things. It would make it more cute'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'It's the big moments people care about', Chimon defended his reasons, 'It's the graduation, moving out, starting college and starting your first day at work that people remember'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'And why don't we focus on the small things so we're different from everyone else? I mean we got saddled with a sappy love song, we might as well put a twist to it'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Who's gonna care about two people just sitting and eating?', Chimon asked him when he pointed at his notes, bullet points of much simpler scenes compared to Chimon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I think a lot of people would choose something simple. Don't you think?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I wouldn't', Chimon scrunched his nose and shook his head, 'What kinda boring life would you have if you don't want anything exciting happening to you?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Whatever', Nanon rolled his eyes and closed his notebook, 'Just wait for First. Let him decide'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Fine'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon didn't think he'd see Nanon again so soon, but since his showcase was only next week, he spent most of his afternoon practicing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until the evening did the doors open and Nanon walked in with his manager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Took you long enough', P'Gunsmile, Chimon's manager, rolled his eyes and put away his phone once he saw the young celebrity sauntering inside. They still haven't spoken to each other since class yesterday and Nanon acted different around him. It was as if there was a mask he put on, turning him into a different person, someone who's stern and quiet. Someone who followed orders. It was weird to see this side of Nanon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Now, we have a card of questions to ask him during the Q and A, we suggest we practice to see if you guys have chemistry to bounce off', Gunsmile explained, pulling a chair and making Nanon and Chimon sit down next to each other. Chimon was a sweating mess, after finishing three hours of dance and singing rehearsals, he didn't think he had it in him to be answering questions coming from Nanon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for once, P'Tay might actually be right. Because there was no glare or grimace coming from Nanon. He looked calm, looking down at the cards passed down to him and flicking through them before waiting for their go signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Now Nanon, you've hosted shows before, so we'll have confidence that you know how to introduce Chimon for his first performance', Gunsmile continued to consult and Nanon took everything with an understanding nod and a calm composure, 'We're only gonna focus on the times the two of you will interact. So, do you know each other well?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Kinda', Nanon replied, 'But I wouldn't call us friends'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon was about to spite back, but he held himself when he realised he didn't need to. Nanon was right, they weren't friends, so why would he be offended?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'That's fine. Let's just see how Chimon handles the first question'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Chimon nervously wiped the sweat on his forehead, watching as Nanon read the first question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What inspired you to be a singer?', Nanon finally asked, looking up to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I like making people happy', Chimon answered truthfully, but his voice was soft and shaking all of a sudden, not like his usual bright and quirky self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Doesn't sound like it', P'Godji snickered, drinking her coffee and sitting down beside Gunsmile. Chimon blushed when he heard Nanon's manager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Alright Chimon, good answer but bad delivery', Gunsmile pointed out, 'Why don't you try loosening up. It's only us here so don't be afraid to be yourself, okay?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon couldn't help but hide his smile when Chimon nodded and coughed, starting again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Okay, okay', Chimon started again, 'I guess I can tell you a quick story of the first person who ever listened to me play. I didn't know who he was, but he told me he liked my singing and that I improved a lot. That's why I continued, because it made him happy'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Is this your so called neighbour?', Nanon snorted, rolling his eyes when Chimon smiled and nodded at him. He's heard enough about Chimon's neighbour that every time the latter mentioned it, he couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I mean, he meant a lot of me', Chimon pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Didn't you mention that he didn't even show his face?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah, but that didn't mean he didn't care', Chimon looked down on his hands and chuckled a little. He took out a small guitar pick he'd kept, looking down at the small piece of plastic, a little chipped yet still good, 'He gave me this before he left. It's small, but it means a lot to me'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon was about to make fun out of him when he looked down at what Chimon was holding, seeing the yellow plastic between his hands. It looked like any other guitar pick, yet Nanon saw a small engraving that he couldn't miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NNN.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face went blank and his heart collapsed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thailand; Middle School</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon stayed in his room reading The Great Expectations, ignoring the argument his parents were having after he refused to accept another role. His mum wanted him to stare in another role whilst his dad told him to get some rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his dad to win the argument, but his mum had already signed a new contract on his behalf which only led to more yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want them to fight anymore, but he also didn't want to do another movie, not when it might cost them to move to another neighbourhood. He could tell his dad was getting sick of moving around just for him and he also didn't wanna leave either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Hello, you there?', he heard his neighbour's voice coming from his window and he couldn't help but feel excited, turning his head and sitting by the window sill. He made sure to cover his face behind the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His neighbour always knew he was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Anyway, school was boring but my music teacher said I can audition for the talent show for the school festival. She said I'm good enough now'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon smiled, leaning his chin on his knees as he brought his legs up. At first he hated the way his neighbour would loudly sing and talk to him. He would ignore him for days on end, but one day, out of nowhere, he laid on his bed tired from filming all day when all of a sudden he heard the soft strings of a guitar, strumming to a familiar melody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His next door neighbour had began to sing a song from one of his dramas. It made him nervous at first, thinking that the boy had figured out his identity and was planning to blackmail him, but when he finished singing, he chuckled a little and told him how he'd been obsessed with his show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I love watching the show. You should see it some time too, it's so good'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone actually likes it? It made his heart feel giddy, his hands shaking excitedly when he continued to listen to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I mean, you don't have to watch it if you want, but if you do, you should tell me, especially when you get up to episode six. Shit gets wild in that episode', Nanon heard him laughing and he wondered how the boy next door looked. He'd always been curious about the boy next door, wanting to pull open the curtain and look through the open window where he was sitting, but he always pulled himself back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't wanna get too attached, not when he knew if the boy ever found out his identity, he would never treat him like a normal person. Nanon liked keeping it this way, to be as far yet near the boy. He suddenly liked hearing him sing, waiting every evening after filming to hear him strum his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'The school festival is open for everyone by the way', the boy kept talking, 'I mean you don't have to… But if you want, you can always visit me. I would love you to see me on stage'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon looked at his curtains, seeing the boy's silhouette. He was small, his guitar still resting on his lap and for a moment he wanted to reply. He wanted to say yes he'd love to, but as always, he held himself back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mum already warned him not to make friends with the boy next door and he didn't want him to get into more trouble. He didn't want his mum to use this as an excuse to move again. He didn't know what he's going to do if he loses his one and only friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey neighbour,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations on getting into the talent show. I'm sure you'll do well, like I said, you're getting pretty good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And about the show… I haven't watched it but if I do, I'll let you know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm able to make it to the festival but I hope you have a good time. I bought this for you for good luck, not like you need it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for singing every night, I'm starting to like it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your neighbour.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Who gave that to you?', Nanon asked again and he couldn't help but reach out for it, taking the small pick from Chimon and looking closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Hey, give that back', Chimon pushed him, tugging the pick back into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon could say that it could've been just an ordinary piece of plastic, but he remembered buying it. He remembered asking his former manager to get it engraved with his initials in hopes that one day the boy next door would realise who he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I can't lose it before my performance. I'd die', Chimon looked down on it, placing it back inside his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Why?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Because it's my good luck charm', Chimon replied, 'Haven't you ever been given something special?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Alright guys, all is cute but we're only on the first question', Gunsmile clapped his hands after checking the time, 'We've only got an hour left of practice and we need to rush through the question, so Nanon move onto the second question please'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon looked down on the cards again but he couldn't find himself to focus, not when floods of memories suddenly rushed back to him, instantly bringing him back to late night days of soft singing, grey silhouettes and warm chuckling in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Nanon?', his manager called out to him, 'Next question'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Uh…', he squinted his eyes, reading the card, coughing a little, 'What's your favourite song from your album?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Chimon talking but he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't, he felt stupid when the voice slowly morphed into something familiar. Chimon's voice was deeper now, but if he really paid attention, it was similar to the voice he heard every night when he was young. How could he not have known? How could he not have…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Anyway, I hope people like the song as much as I do', Chimon smiled when he saw a nod of approval from his manager over his answer, relaxing a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Can you sing a bit of it?', Nanon asked and it was random and out of the cards, making Chimon stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'That's not in the cards'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'No, this is good', Gunsmile clapped, 'improvisation can lead to some good stuff. Go on Chimon'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Sing a bit of the song?', Chimon bit his lips, 'I mean…'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Just sing a small verse', Gunsmile ordered him and with his manager's approval, he coughed a little and looked down on his lap as he began to sing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'There's only one person for me'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Whom I will forever be in love with'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Every past love that used to be hurtful or tearful'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'That the person who deserves my love has to be the right one'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I will save my heart only for the one'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'And maybe one day we'll finally meet'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon can't be the boy. He just can't be… But that voice… It was exactly the same as the one who was singing just for him all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'That's insane', he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Excuse me?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I mean, you're pretty good', Nanon pointed out, shaking his head and staring at Chimon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Thanks', Chimon smiled a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'It really is you'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Nothing', Nanon held his breathe and looked down, his hands, 'I think we should cut practice short. I've got my own rehearsals to go to', he stood up from the stool, dropping the card and walking towards his manager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Well, I guess that's our que to leave', P'Godji sighed when she watched Nanon leaving without her, 'This time tomorrow I guess', she whispered to Chimon's manager, taking her bag and following him behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey neighbour</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn't show at the festival, but I used your present. I wished you were there but I know you probably have a good reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It went really well by the way. It made me wanna keep performing. To tell you the truth, I maybe wanna do this for life. That sounds impossible but to stand on stage was something I didn't know I wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really wished I knew your name at least, so I can thank you for inspiring me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I'm asking for too much, but can we meet? I really wanna sing you the song I wrote, it's about you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll wait by the window to get your answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your next door neighbour</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon only found the letter when his parents were packing up the rest of their belongings, looking around the empty living room whilst the movers carried the boxes out. He didn't know why his parents were pissed at him when he arrived home after late filming but it wasn't until he heard his mum arguing with someone over the phone, talking about how someone tried to break into his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought it was a delusional fan, but he later found out it was the boy next door who only wanted to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon argued with his mother for weeks, begging her to change her mind, but she was dead set on moving, so in the end, he had no other choice but to leave without even saying goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then he'd kept the letter hidden inside the back of his drawer in his guest bedroom. He almost forgot it was there, but when he got home it was the first thing he looked for, noticing the brown stains and the aged out ink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You're Chimon?', he whispered, reading the note over and over again, 'That can't be…'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The letters, the singing, the sudden disappearance. He remembered the way Chimon told the story over and over again yet he couldn't put the two together. He'd heard Chimon's voice over the radio yet it wasn't until today did he recognise it. What took Nanon so long?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was, he didn't wanna put a face on the boy, especially not Chimon's. Because that boy was special to him, he was the first real friend he ever made and now that boy has a name and a face, one which he cursed and fought with the moment they met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe his mum was right. Maybe wishing for something like a friend might be more bad than good for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon headed for rehearsals in the morning after he finished his meeting with the Art Director, feeling slightly sleepy after spending last night practising for his main performance. He may be a singer but he was no dancer, so he wanted to make sure not to make any mistakes or miss a step, but that meant he was only able to come home at three in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'God, you look awful', Gunsmile chuckled when he saw Chimon getting ready, trying up his shoes and yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't even', Chimon whined when he continued to hear his manager make fun out of him. He wanted to get rehearsals done with, especially when finding out Nanon would be coming today too. He didn't understand why Nanon had to come to rehearsals even though he was only going to ask questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You're doing great', his manager patted his back, 'Just one more week and it'll be over'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon wanted to believe he was gonna be fine, but when he heard the door swinging open and he watched Nanon entering the dance studio, he sighed and prayed for the way to already end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Well if it isn't the spoilt brat', Chimon called out when Nanon took off his sunglasses, holding a cup of coffee and looking as bright and chirpy as ever despite it being so early in the morning. It made him more conscious about how shit he probably looked now, 'I thought you were gonna be late again today'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Here', Nanon ignored his sparky comments, stretching his hand out and offering his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Huh?', Chimon was caught off guard. He looked down at the hand as if they were claws, suspiciously eyeing the cup of coffee before looking up to stare at Nanon again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Here', Nanon said again, putting the cup of coffee in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Did you put poison in this?', Chimon asked, not fully grasping the idea of Nanon being friendly for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You've got a long day ahead of you', Nanon just shrugged nonchalantly, which only made Chimon more suspicious. The sudden change was too drastic and be set the coffee down on one of the tables, not buying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon stared at the abandoned cup of coffee, not knowing whether to take it for himself or let it go cold. He didn't know what Chimon liked so he just bought an Americano, it was probably for the best that the former didn't drink it, just in case he didn't like Americano, yet Nanon felt a panging in his chest whenever he turned to look at the cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even his manager was confused as to why he wanted to go to NeverNormal Studio this early when he was trying to avoid it yesterday, but he kept thinking about the letter, and how the handwriting belonged to Chimon. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about the silhouette he had never forgotten. It was a shadow that he cherished and now that shadow had become a real person. For better or for worse, he'd found the person he was once looking for. Sure, it may be Chimon, which was a huge downgrade, but he also couldn't help remembering the way Chimon spoke about him. How after all these years, the former also remembered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimon remembered him. Wasn't it his job to finally keep the promise he made to him - that one day they'll meet face to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept quiet most of the day, waiting for his que as he memorised each question, listening to Chimon singing in an oversized hoodie, his hair curly and unkept, shoes skidding across the wooden floors when it was time for him to dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon tried not to pay attention but it was getting hard not to. He hid face behind his phone, but he caught himself stealing glances at the way Chimon danced, chuckling at his awkward steps and mismatched moves, biting his lips when Chimon pouted whenever he got told off by his dance coach, making him do the moves again. It was all too amusing that this amateur was supposed to be his rival but it was even more entertaining when the struggling boy was also the same one who would jump into his windows just to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song started again from the beginning, the coach shouting his counts as he ordered Chimon to start again. The steps weren't that complicated, yet the former kept on struggling, to the point where he didn't notice his laces had begun to untie by the time they reached the chorus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Chimon, your shoes', Nanon called out when he noticed the boy stepping on his own shoelace, but his warning came too late when Chimon tripped over himself, landing on the floor with a loud thud whilst the music continued to play in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Ow, shit', Chimon whined, his ankles aching from the impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Stop the music', the coach ordered and was about to help out Chimon when someone else took his place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'God, do you not know how to tie your shoes?', Nanon grunted, having ran towards the fallen boy, letting Chimon's back rest against his chest whilst he reached his hand out for his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What're you doing?', Chimon asked, trying to push Nanon away but he whined when the latter took off his shoes and started to massage his swelling ankles, 'Ow, ow, ow!'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Hold still', Nanon ordered him, his cold hands pressing on his feet, carefully tending to the aching muscles, 'Have you done any warm up before practicing?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Do I have to?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Your muscles are going to ache if you don't', Nanon told him off, 'You should at least know that'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I haven't danced since high school gym so excuse me for not knowing', Chimon pouted, being told off for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Next time, take care of yourself before rehearsals. You don't want any injuries before your showcase'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Why do you care?', Chimon scoffed, awkwardly staring at the way Nanon held onto his feet. He never thought the latter would be comfortable in being close to him, let alone massage his feet and it reminded him of the coffee. Why was Nanon all of a sudden friendly? It didn't make sense. Unless he got told off and was forced to be civil with him, which he didn't know was worse knowing that Nanon was most likely forced to like him until the showcase was over. He'd rather have Nanon be real with him and admit he hated him than this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I'll help you if you want. The choreography looks easy enough for me to teach you'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What is wrong with you?', Chimon finally had enough, shoving Nanon away and turning to look at him, 'What the hell is up with you?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Why're you suddenly being so nice? It's freaking me out. Did your company set you up or something?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'You just fell. Do you expect me to just sit there and laugh?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah, that's exactly what I expect', Chimon nodded, glaring at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanon wanted to say something, but his stomach was churning. He was confused. He wanted to be nice to Chimon so badly, yet the former was making it hard for him. He wanted to shout to Chimon that he was the one who gave him his lucky charm and the initials written on it were his, how he was the reason why he even wanted to be a singer in the first place. But instead he kept quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'We'll meet someday, right?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That voice shouting at him was the same voice who whispered to him every night, asking to be friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Why does it have to be you?', Nanon finally said aloud, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What?', Chimon heard him, but he didn't understand what Nanon meant, but he didn't get an explanation. Nanon had already grabbed his phone and walked out of the dance studio, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanon was acting awkward, Chimon could tell. He was silent during classes and when they met up to discuss their project, Nanon would simply nod and agree at every suggestion he made. Even First started to notice.</p><p>‘Nanon, are you okay?’, the boy asked as he took a sip of his drink and closed his laptop after they finished their preparation.</p><p>‘I’m fine’, the artist simply replied, looking down at his phone and typing something before he stood up.</p><p>‘Maybe it’s the cameras’, Chimon whispered to First when he looked around the library to find it filled to the brim with students despite it being late at night, their phones out and sneaking a picture between the two boys that have been in the news recently.</p><p>‘Out of the two of you, Nanon should be used to the attention by now’, First whispered back, ‘I don’t think that’s it. Did you do something whilst I was away?’</p><p>‘No’, Chimon scoffed at the accusation, ‘I told you I’d behave’</p><p>‘Hmm, maybe he’s stressed about his album. It’s dropping a week after yours isn’t it?’</p><p>‘Why should he be worried?’, Chimon rolled his eyes and packed his laptop in his backpack, ‘He’s got at least a million fans who are willing to buy his album no matter how bad it sounds. He’s got no worries in that department’</p><p>‘You know I can hear you?’, Nanon turned around to look at the pair who quickly looked down, embarrassed when Nanon approached them after taking a phone call, ‘And no, I’m not worried about anything if you’re curious. Am I not allowed to be silent?’</p><p>‘Not when you’ve made it a habit to bully me every chance you got’, Chimon replied as the trio started walking out of the library, ignoring the whispers directed towards them.</p><p>‘My life doesn’t revolve around you’, Nanon replied to his statement.</p><p>‘Alright Mr Nanon, I was just stating’, Chimon whispered back. Ever since rehearsals Nanon had been acing fickle towards him. He sometimes offered him coffee in the morning and there are other times where he couldn’t even get a word out of him. It distracted Chimon more than he let on.</p><p>‘Anyway, we need to cast some actors so we can begin shooting for the music video’, First told them once they made it outside, feeling the cool air of the night, ‘I know you two are gonna be busy for a while so I’ll sort the casting out’</p><p>‘Thanks’, Chimon smiled and hugged First, ‘My showcase is this weekend and I don’t think I can think about anything else’</p><p>‘Good luck by the way’</p><p>‘You’re coming, right?’, Chimon asked him, his arms still embracing First, ‘You promise you’d come’</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah’, First laughed and ruffled his hair, ‘I called my boss for a day off so you’ll see me’</p><p>‘Thanks!’</p><p>‘Anyway, I better go. I have work in the morning’, First decided to depart first, waving to the pair of them before walking in the opposite direction towards the subway, leaving Chimon to awkwardly stand beside Nanon.</p><p>‘Yeah, good luck on the showcase’, Nanon decided to add on, which only made things awkward, as he started to walk towards the student car park which was right beside the bike area.</p><p>‘You don’t have to tell me good luck if you don’t mean it’, Chimon pointed out when they started walking together, ‘I much prefer it when you were brutal but truthful’</p><p>‘What makes you think I want you to fall flat in your face and fail?’, Nanon asked him, unlocking his car door once they made it to the parking lot, their path only lit by street lamps which flickered on and off ominously.</p><p>‘It’s a Nanon thing, isn’t it?’, Chimon laughed whilst he walked towards his bike which was old but since the bike Nanon gave him had been abandoned that night, he had to buy a second hand one again, ‘You just like seeing me fail’</p><p>‘I’m not evil’, Nanon pointed out, leaning against his car door whilst he waited for Chimon to get onto his old bike, unchaining it around the post. He remembered the new bike he purchased for Chimon which was still inside the boot of his car, but he wondered whether it was a good idea for him to give it now. Not when his head was still spinning at the thought that Chimon was in fact the boy he… Liked.</p><p>His first crush was also the boy he couldn’t stand. The universe really wanted to make a comedy out of his life and he didn’t know what to do with it.</p><p>‘Well, you’ll be first row in seeing me fail if it happens this weekend’, Chimon called out to him, finally separating from the celebrity and riding his bike the opposite direction of the main road, heading back to his apartment downtown.</p><p>Nanon stayed for a moment, watching Chimon ride his bike until his figure disappeared, his hands in his pockets as he looked down on the concrete floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘So, my dad hired me as an intern for the marketing in NeverNormal’, Frank announced as soon as he arrived for work, Ohm in the kitchen preparing for the menu whilst Chimon was drinking ice tea and nervously reading his lyrics and prepping for his performance tomorrow.</p><p>‘Guys! Is anyone listening! I got hired to work for NeverNormal!’, Frank shouted again when he didn’t get the reaction he expected, banging the table and throwing his bag on the ground.</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, congratulations’, Chimon nodded, dismissing his loud ass as he stood up and walked to the empty stage as he continued to sing his songs.</p><p>‘I’m going to be part of your marketing team so you better be nice to me!’, Frank shouted at Chimon whilst he walked into the kitchen where he found Ohm texting someone, ‘And what about you? Who’re you texting that you can’t even cheer for me?</p><p>‘Huh?’, Ohm turned off his phone and turned to look at Frank, ‘Congratulate you on what?’</p><p>‘On getting an internship! I’m only gonna be working on the weekends for P’Neen because my dad finally gave me the job!’</p><p>‘Then who’s gonna help me out in the kitchen?’, Ohm whined as soon as Frank announced his semi retirement, ‘I can’t do this by myself!’</p><p>‘P’Neen will hire some else, you’ll be fine’, Frank replied, sticking his tongue out and looking around for a hair cover before he started work in the kitchen.</p><p>The trio was used to joking around before opening time, shouting and laughing at each other that they didn’t expect the doors to open, a visitor walking with his sunglasses hiding his eyes, his denim jacket covering his white shirt.</p><p>‘Chimon?’</p><p>‘What?’, Chimon looked up from his phone, his eyes laid on Nanon who was standing in front of him by the front entrance of the restaurant, ‘Nanon? What the hell are you doing here?’</p><p>‘I heard from P’Godji that you were nervous about performing live’</p><p>‘And?’</p><p>‘And… Well I was forced to help out with that’</p><p>‘Aren’t you supposed to just be the host?’, Chimon rolled his eyes when he heard Nanon’s excuse for his visit.</p><p>‘Look, I don’t want to be here either, so just tell me why you’re nervous when you’ve been performing live for years already’, Nanon bit back, leaning on one of the tables with his hands in his pockets, ‘You do know you have to do this for a living now, right?’</p><p>‘I know that, you don’t need to be sarcastic’, Chimon replied, ‘Am I not allowed to be nervous on my first show?’</p><p>‘No, not really’, Nanon shook his head bluntly, ‘It’s your most important one. It’s a make or break deal’</p><p>‘Way to comfort me’, Chimon whispered under his breathe, glaring at the ground as he grabbed the guitar from the stand beside him. The sound of strings calmed him down and he closed his eyes and let the melody go the guitar take him away from the fact that he was forced to talk to Nanon again. Despite trying to avoid the celebrity, it was like the universe wanted the two of them to meet at each possible moment and he wished the universe could’ve given him someone else to bump into.</p><p>
  <em>Up on melancholy hill, there’s a plastic tree</em>
</p><p>Chimon opened his eyes in shock when he heard Nanon began to sing to the melody that he was playing. He had no idea that Nanon even knew the song, let alone recognise the chords, but he continued playing, listening to the boy’s soft yet clear voice filling the restaurant.</p><p>‘Dude, is that Nanon singing?’, Frank whispered, the two kitchen assistant peaking between the cracks of the kitchen door, their jaws dropping to the ground as soon as they recognised Nanon.</p><p>
  <em>Cause you are my medicine when you’re close to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you’re close to me.</em>
</p><p>Chimon looked down on the yellow pick he kept, playing the guitar with it. With Nanon’s voice in the background, he suddenly wondered how the boy was doing. His neighbour with no name and no face. Would he recognise him if he turned on the TV and see him performing? Would he reach out and finally introduce himself to him?</p><p>
  <em>Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just looking out for the day when you’re close to me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you’re close to me</em>
</p><p>Chimon started to sing with Nanon, harmonising his vocals with the latter whilst they spent this somewhat blissful moment just singing together. No fighting, no sarcasm and no passive aggressive comments, not even a glare coming form Nanon whilst they finished the song together.</p><p>‘Damn, you’re good at this’, Frank shouted from the kitchen once Nanon stopped singing, closing the door shut when the pair turned to his direction.</p><p>‘Don’t mind them, they say whatever they like’, Chimon pointed out when Nanon started laughing.</p><p>‘You know you don’t have to be nervous either. I say you’re pretty good too. Just keep performing like this and I’m sure you’ll be fine’, he pointed out.</p><p>‘Why are you suddenly nice to me?’, Chimon asked, setting the guitar down, ‘It’s not like you’</p><p>‘I’m only trying to help. Take it before I change my mind’</p><p>‘And what else do you think I should know for this weekend?’</p><p>‘Check your ear piece, sometimes it’s on the highest setting and you’ll end up bursting an eardrum after a performance’</p><p>‘Nice tip’, Chimon chuckled, not because he found Nanon amusing, it was just odd to think he was having a normal conversation with Nanon – one which didn’t include them pulling each other’s hair.</p><p>‘And eat some sugar. You wouldn’t wanna collapse on stage’</p><p>‘I’ll keep that in mind’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon was sitting on the passenger seat of Off’s car, parked right outside the big house in the city. He hadn’t visited his parents’ house since he left and he was nervous. He could feel his heart racing, his hands shaking on his lap.</p><p>‘You don’t have to go in’, Off called out to him, turning off the engines, ‘I haven’t heard back from them since my last call and that was months ago. You shouldn’t expect much’</p><p>‘My show’s tomorrow’, Chimon whispered, ‘I want them to come’, he looked down on his shaking hands to see the tickets he had been holding onto since the release date of his showcase. He never thought he’d act nervous around his parents, but the past year had changed him. He was different and he didn’t know whether his parents’ were gonna like that or not.</p><p>‘I’ll be here. If they don’t open the door just slide the tickets in the latter box. They’ll come if they want to’, Off informed him, resting his hand on his shoulders and squeezing it for encouragement, ‘Don’t be too disappointed’</p><p>Chimon nodded at his boss, thankful that he was kind enough to drive him on the other side of the city. He took off his seatbelt and made his way to the front gates of the house, looking at the windows. The curtains were drawn closed and he wondered if they were even at home.</p><p>‘Mum? Dad?’, he called out to them, pressing the button and hearing the loud ringing of the doorbell. He waited for a couple of minutes, but there was no signs of movement, not even a fold from the curtains or a window opening.</p><p>He remembered the time he would come home from college, shouting at the top of his lungs whilst his dad waited for him at the front gates with a wide grin, his mum preparing him food in the kitchen.</p><p>Now they won’t even look at him.</p><p>He knocked on the gate again, ringing on the bell before sitting down on the pavement by the side, looking down at the tickets with their name written on it.</p><p>He’ll wait another minute. He was sure they’d come and greet him. He was sure…</p><p>Off opened the door and walked out of his car, walking towards Chimon as he sat on the pavement beside him, letting his suit wrinkle.</p><p>‘You know, people say parents’ love in unconditional but sometimes that’s not always the case’, Off decided to speak when he noticed Chimon looking down on his lap, biting his lip to stop himself from crying, ‘Sometimes their love only goes as far as approval. If you’re doing something they don’t like or if you become someone they never planned on you to become, their love just stops there’</p><p>‘But they promised they’d come… I went back to college for them. I…’</p><p>‘Listen kid, as harsh as it sounds, you shouldn’t rely on your parents. At the end of the day, you have your own life to live and you should live it by how you want, not by what they want. And if that means drifting apart then so be it’</p><p>‘You wouldn’t understand’, Chimon shook his head, crumpling the tickets and throwing it on the floor.</p><p>‘I’m afraid I’m probably the only person who understands’, Off called out to him when he stood up, kicking the air in frustration as he banged on the front gates, ‘I know what it feels like to wait and have no one come to you. It’s not a pretty feeling, but you don’t have to keep waiting. You can turn around and walk towards the people who are willing to be part of your life. It’s that simple’</p><p>‘Whatever’, Chimon dismissed his boss’s words and stomped back to the car, ‘If my parents don’t even care why should I expect someone else to?’</p><p>‘You’d never know’, Off called out as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his trousers, ‘There’s always one who will’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘You can’t come? What do you mean you can’t come?’, Chimon hissed over the phone whilst he listened to First make a stupid excuse about taking up an extra shift at work, ‘I thought you had a day off?’</p><p>‘I’m getting extra pay’, First explained, ‘And I need it for my rent next week… I’m sorry’</p><p>Chimon was hidden away in his dressing room with crowds of staff walking back and forth, checking his hair and make up before rushing back to the stage to do last minute changes. No one had time to stay with him and see how he was doing, missing the heavy breathing he had started to do, his vision beginning to spin and his hands shaking immensely.</p><p>He was sure Frank and Ohm would make it after work, so he didn’t think much of it, hanging up the phone and pacing around the small room, tugging his hair and avoiding the mirror. He didn’t even wanna look at himself in case he sees his worried expression. He was already sick, his stomach churning.</p><p>
  <em>And eat some sagar.</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t even follow Nanon’s advice. He knew if he ate something now it was probably going to make him sick later.</p><p>The dressing room door slid open and he saw Tay walking in, his nerves slightly disappearing at the sight of him.</p><p>‘Mr Vihokratana’, he sighed in relief, ‘Is Frank with you?’</p><p>‘Frank? Why would he?’, Tay looked down on him, ‘He’s still at work’</p><p>‘What?!’</p><p>‘The restaurant’s busy this time of night. They won’t be able to get off work in a couple more hours’</p><p>‘But my show’s about to start’, Chimon whined, his voice breaking, ‘They said they were gonna be here’</p><p>‘They might be able to make it later’, Tay tried to reassure him – but he’s always been shit at it – only patting Chimon’s shoulder before walking out to look for Mild.</p><p>He never wanted to act like brat nor did he think he would, but he looked down on his watch and realised he only had a few minutes left till show time and none of his friends have shown up either. His parents were a no show and all he could think about were the empty seats in the front row.</p><p>‘I can’t do this’, he whispered to himself, dropping his microphone on the floor whilst he rushed out of the room, ‘I don’t want to do this’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon arrived to the venue just on time. It was a smaller venue than what he was used to, but for a debut showcase, he had to admit that Chimon did rather well. There were a flood of people already inside, sitting patiently with their phones out. They had banners of his name written in sharp fonts, singing along to his songs already.</p><p>By the time he arrived backstage, he was already expected to start the show, being thrusted with a pile of cards and a microphone.</p><p>‘Hey, have you seen Chimon?’, he heard someone asking behind him, ‘Tay said he disappeared from his dressing room’</p><p>‘Please don’t tell me he ran away’</p><p>‘It looks like it. He’s nowhere to be found’</p><p>Nanon kept to himself, looking down and pretending to read his cards yet his focus where on the conversation being passed around by the staff who had started to rush in and out of rooms, talking on the phone whilst they were searching for Chimon.</p><p>‘Running away on his first show’, Nanon whispered to himself whilst shaking his head, ‘What a rookie’, despite his jokes and teasing, Nanon found himself leaving his mark as he walked down the corridor, going straight to one of the restrooms at the corner of the venue.</p><p>He’d been through his fair share of anxiety attacks and he found himself hiding inside bathroom stalls before, so the first place he searched for was the bathroom, walking to the end of the stalls where he expected it to be locked.</p><p>And it was.</p><p>…</p><p>‘You know, everyone’s waiting for you’, Nanon spoke out, tapping his fingers against the door before leaning on the sinks, the cards still in his hands. There was a moment of silence and he wondered whether it was Chimon on the other side of the door. It would be slightly embarrassing if he was just speaking to a staff in the middle of taking a sit.</p><p>‘No one came’</p><p>The voice was small and weak, not at all the usual loud and boisterous Chimon that he had gotten used to.</p><p>‘What are you talking about? The venue is filled to the brim’, Nanon pointed out, ‘You sold out on your debut show’</p><p>‘I’m not talking about that’, Chimon replied. Nanon suddenly heart sniffling followed by his croaky voice and he had concluded that Chimon was probably crying on the other side, ‘My parents didn’t come. None of my friends are here either. I’ll be all alone up there’</p><p>‘No you won’t’, Nanon replied, ‘You’ll have me’</p><p>‘You don’t even like me’</p><p>Nanon closed his eyes and he can see the silhouette against the small curtain windows. He almost started laughing at how Chimon hadn’t changed one bit. He was still whiny but also adamant in having a friend.</p><p>‘Maybe for one night we can be friends?’, Nanon suggested, folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Chimon to open the door, ‘For tonight I’ll support you. As a friend’</p><p>Nanon had always wanted to see him perform at the school festival. He replayed the invitation over and over again in his head and he even begged his manager at the time to finish filming early so that he could catch up and finally get a glimpse of the boy who’d been singing to him every night. But he never did. He regretted it.</p><p>But he was here now.</p><p>He waited for a couple more seconds and he sighed in relief when he heard the door unlock, a nervous Chimon walking out with his head hung low and his eyes red.</p><p>Nanon didn’t say anything. Instead he turned around and grabbed a bunch of tissue, scrunching it up and turning the tap on. Chimon was still clearly upset and he didn’t wanna say anything to make it worse, instead, he turned around and dabbed the damp tissue underneath his eyes, getting rid of the stained make up.</p><p>‘You’re gonna be alright’, Nanon whispered, resting the tissue under his eyes to stop the swelling from the crying.</p><p>‘Are you serious about your offer?’, Chimon asked with his broken voice, ‘You’re not gonna make fun out of me tonight?’</p><p>‘No’</p><p>‘You’re gonna pretend to be my friend?’</p><p>‘Sure’, Nanon replied and he thought that was enough for Chimon to feel okay, but what he didn’t know what was Chimon was a touchy person. He didn’t expect the hug, being pulled in such a desperate embrace, Chimon rested his head against his neck, a sobbing mess, ‘You’re gonna mess up your make up’, was the only thing he could say. He himself wasn’t the type to hug so he didn’t know where to put his arms or what to say.</p><p>‘Can you stay with me until the show ends?’, Chimon asked him, tightening his embrace as if begging him.</p><p>‘Yeah, whatever’</p><p>‘Thank you’</p><p>‘There you are!’, they were interrupted when the door slammed open, Tay and Gunsmile walking in with worried looks, ‘God we thought you left the building!’</p><p>Chimon was immediately pulled by his team out of the bathroom and towards the front stage, Jane telling him off for running his make up whilst she ran back to the dresser for her kit to salvage what’s left on Chimon’s face. Tay was about to follow afoot when he turned back to stare at Nanon who was calmly still leaning against the sink, a small voice in his head forcing him to jump into conclusion.</p><p>‘Thanks for sorting him out’, Tay called out to the young man, ‘But both companies made a deal that after this show, you two won’t be spending time together. You don’t want your fans to find out’</p><p>‘Find out what?’</p><p>Tay didn’t answer his question. He just looked at the boy up and down before heading out and closing the door behind him, leaving Nanon by himself, wondering why he could still feel Chimon against him, his cheeks flaring red from the thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>One, two, three.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe in, breathe out.</em>
</p><p>Chimon heard the muffled screams of the crowd, his ear piece on and his eyes closed. The soles of his feet felt the vibration of the music which began to play, followed by huge roars of cheering as the stage lifted him up to face the crowd, his eyes dried from crying and his hands still shaking.</p><p>‘Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Chimon!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Nanon and Chimon. I think they might actually be a thing’, Tay whispered to his best friend whilst they shared a sandwich and watched the show unfold on the TV screen backstage. Chimon had just finished his first performance and the crowd was eating him up, cheering his name and throwing him flowers which landed on stage and by his feet.</p><p>‘He was a bit stiff on his first performance, but he managed to pull through didn’t he?’, Off pointed out, ignoring Tay’s accusations whilst he continued to monitor their new talent.</p><p>‘I’m being serious Off. I saw them together… It’s not a good sign for our new artist to be getting into such a scandal so soon’</p><p>‘Tay, this is the kid’s first showcase. Can we focus on that first before we talk about anything else?’, Off leaned his arm against his best friend’s shoulder, chewing his sandwich and looking at the way Nanon walked on stage, standing beside Chimon as the Q&amp;A segment began.</p><p>Off still remembered the way Chimon’s eyes faltered when his parents refused to come out of the house to greet him, tearing up the tickets and stomping back to his car. The kid reminded him too much of himself. It was such a pity, by the forefront it looked like Chimon had everything he wanted, a budding career, a growing fan base and a famous celebrity he can call a friend, but in reality, hidden in the cracks of his shining life, was just another broken kid seeking approval from everyone.</p><p>‘The kids these days are so different’, Jane sighed, taking off her jacket and fanning herself when she rushed into the room, finally gaining a break after working hard for the past five hours. She grabbed a bottle of water and joined the boys, watching Chimon on screen, ‘Look at them, they look like they were born for this’</p><p>‘Maybe they were’, Off laughed.</p><p>‘Could you imagine if we did something like that?’, Jane asked, making Tay laugh.</p><p>‘Us? Celebrities? Nah, I’ll pass. I think my life’s already hectic, I don’t need a camera to document it’</p><p>‘True’, Jane snickered, ‘But I hope this won’t fuck them up’</p><p>‘Kids being under the spotlight and given impossible amounts of expectations?’, Off pointed out, ‘I think they’re already messed up’</p><p>‘You’ll take care of him though, right?’, Jane nudged his shoulder.</p><p>‘I’ll try’, is all Off could say as he worriedly continued to watch the show, wondering if he made the right decision in scouting Chimon in the first place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘So, you’re going to be performing your last song’, Nanon finally made it to the last card on his pile, smiling at the crowd whilst he arrived back on stage, prepping up the end of the showcase. Chimon was breathless from his last performance, his forehead beading with sweat but thankfully he hinted a sparked of excitement in his eyes, the sheer joy of performing finally taking over him.</p><p>‘Yeah’, Chimon nodded, readjusting his mic as he leaned on Nanon’s shoulder for support, ‘I’m excited to play it for everyone’</p><p>‘You wrote this song, didn’t you?’</p><p>‘Yeah I did’</p><p>‘And before you perform, do you have anything interesting to say about this song?’</p><p>‘Like what?’</p><p>‘Mhm, what’s the song about?’</p><p>‘It’s about a friend of mine from a long time ago’, Chimon explained with a fond smile on his face, ‘He was someone I was starting to have feelings for and I got scared because I didn’t even know if he liked being my friend let alone be interested in something more’</p><p>‘Does he know about your feelings?’</p><p>‘No, I don’t think so. I don’t think he ever will. We lost contact a long time ago and I don’t think he’ll be interested enough to check up on me’</p><p>‘Well, he might not, but I’m sure the crowd will love you even more after this song’</p><p>‘Thank you’, Chimon said, ‘I hope people enjoy it’</p><p>‘This is Chimon singing for the last time tonight. Let’s give him a round of applause’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Backstage was even more hectic than it was, but this time everyone was cheering for him, clapping their hands and giving him a pat on the back as soon as he bowed his head and the curtains closed.</p><p>‘Well done!’</p><p>‘You did great!’</p><p>‘We’re so proud of you!’</p><p>He heard those words being thrown at him every five seconds. He almost felt elated if it wasn’t for the fact that it was coming from people he wasn’t close with, staffs he only worked with for a few weeks. He wanted to feel happy but somehow he felt empty instead, like a piece of his dream hasn’t been fulfilled yet.</p><p>‘And the man of the hour kills it!’</p><p>Chimon was just about to retire, ready to sleep the rest of the night away when he heard an obnoxious voice shouting towards him. He instantly turned to where Tay was standing, smiling at him with his son by his side holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>‘Frank! Ohm!’, he screamed their names as soon as he saw his friends, neglecting everyone else in the room as he swung his arms at them, engulfing them into a giant hug, ‘You came!’</p><p>‘We missed the first bit but we promised we’d be here’, Ohm replied, ‘We’re sorry we couldn’t make it sooner’</p><p>‘Just the fact that you guys are here is enough for me’, Chimon replied, shrieking in excitement as he reunited with his friends, ‘So? How did I do?’</p><p>‘Amazing!’, they both shouted, cheering him on with the rest of the group, ‘We told you you were gonna be great!’</p><p>‘Though Nanon did a good job too’, Ohm pointed out, ‘He made you feel comfortable on stage, we can tell through the screens’</p><p><em>Right. </em>Nanon.</p><p>Chimon was remanded of the boy who promised friendship tonight and he spun around trying to look for him. But he was nowhere in sight.</p><p>‘Where did he go?’, he asked his manager who was busy talking to Off about something.</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘Nanon’</p><p>‘He was getting ready to leave after the show ended. I think he’s probably already in his car by now’</p><p>‘What? No’, Chimon gasped as soon as Gunsmile informed him. Despite his friends waiting for him, he excused himself for a moment, running to the end of the hallway and pushing pass the door to be engulfed in utter silence once he made it to the parking lot. It was dark with nothing but a few flickering lights guiding his way, the noises of the crowd long gone and muffled by the thick walls.</p><p>‘Nanon! Nanon?!’, he shouted his name as he ran across, passing by dozens of cars trying to look for Nanon’s. By this point, he knew what it looked like and he couldn’t miss it.</p><p>‘Nanon!’</p><p>‘What? Jesus Christ, why’re you so loud?’, he finally heard the former shouting back at him, rolling his windows down and taking off his sunglasses.</p><p>‘Why’re you leaving so early?’, Chimon asked as he jogged his way towards Nanon, leaning on his car, ‘You’re not even gonna attend the after party?’</p><p>‘The show’s over Chimon. I’ve done my job so we don’t have to keep seeing each other’</p><p>‘But you said you’d be my friend for the night, right?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Before the show, you promised me we’d be friends for tonight’, Chimon reminded him, ‘The night’s not over’</p><p>‘Your friends are here’, Nanon pointed out, ‘I saw them waiting for you backstage’</p><p>‘But we still had a deal, right?’</p><p>‘What to do you want me to do now?’, Nanon sighed, not knowing why Chimon wanted to speak to him when he’d been arguing with him all week prior to the showcase.</p><p>‘I think we should keep this truce before the night ends’, Chimon suggested, ‘Have one peaceful night between us before we go back with the passive aggressive and sarcastic comments’</p><p>‘You want me to stay the night?’</p><p>‘Why not? You helped me with tonight didn’t you?’, Chimon didn’t want to make it into a big deal, but to Nanon, how could he not?</p><p>‘I don’t drink much’, Nanon pointed out, but he turned off his engines already which was a sign to Chimon who smiled as he reached his hand out and opened his car door, dragging him out.</p><p>‘Who cares? Let’s go celebrate my debut showcase!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nanon paced around the room after he came back from his photo shoot in the middle of the night. He got home super late and he missed his neighbour’s singing. He looked out of his bedroom window to spot the other window closed with the lights off already.</p><p>He wanted to call out to him and asked him how his day was or which song was he planning on singing but the boy was probably asleep so he turned on his lights and stared up at his ceiling. He didn’t know how excited he would get at the end of every day until he missed his neighbour by a couple of hours.</p><p>‘Hey, you’re back?’</p><p>Nanon sat up on his bed, turning his head to find the lights where on in the other window. He excitedly leapt off his bed, landing on the floor as he slid to lean against his windowsill. He stared out to find the silhouette of the boy leaning against his own window too, making him smile.</p><p>‘Why do you always stay up late?’, the boy asked him, his voice croaky as if he’d been sleeping, ‘My mum never lets me out this late’</p><p><em>I wish I wasn’t out so late all the time. </em>He wanted to say to the boy, but he kept his mouth shut, in case the boy recognised his voice.</p><p>‘Anyway, I was sleeping but I kept on waking up to see if you’re back. I’ve gotten pretty used to singing every night, it felt weird not to’</p><p>
  <em>He waited up for me?</em>
</p><p>‘I hope you’re still not tired. I wrote a song during lunch and I think you might like it’</p><p>Nanon felt his heart flutter when he heard the strings of the boy’s guitar started to play something sweet, the melody flowing from one room to the next. He couldn’t help but break out into a warm smile, grabbing a teddy bear from his shelf and hugging it close. He saw the curtains flutter from the wind and for a moment he wished the boy drew it open so he could finally see his face.</p><p>So Nanon could finally put a face on the boy he was starting to like.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Close friend and best selling artist Nanon hosted upcoming artist Chimon’s debut showcase.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chimon read through the articles on his way to his classes, waiting by the trains as the afternoon sun started to set. Last night had been a huge success, a huge sigh of relief finally flooding through him once he realised the hard part was over. He partied till the sun came up, only waking up in the afternoon in time for his class.</p><p>For once, Chimon wondered why he didn’t see Nanon leave in the middle of the night. He wanted to thank him again, but his manager had told him he already left. He was upset, although he would never admit it.</p><p>‘Is that Chimon?’</p><p>‘That looks like him’</p><p>‘It is him!’</p><p>He heard people whispering behind him. He wanted to turn around and see who was talking about him, feeling giddy that someone had started to recognise him. But he decided to play it cool, trying to hide his smile as he looked down on the ground. He didn’t know why celebrities hated this bit, just the idea of people recognising him was exciting.</p><p>His train finally arrived, Chimon walking in with a crowd of people.</p><p>‘Chimon’</p><p>‘That’s Chimon’</p><p>He even heard a few cameras going off as soon as he stepped inside. There was a hint of pride in him as he caught himself standing straighter, posing as if he was in a photoshoot whilst still pretending to look casual. Usually he gave no shit what he looked like in the train, so this was so weird even for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Chimon! I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it’, First ran up to him to give him a hug before he even stepped inside of the class, ‘I promise I’ll make it up to you! My boss wanted me to do extra shifts and I couldn’t say no!’</p><p>‘It’s fine’, Chimon shook his head and laughed, hugging him back as they stepped back inside the class, seeing everyone else staring differently at him. They’ve been his classmates for almost two months already, but with just one night, the way they acted around him was different. He looked ahead and saw Nanon already sitting in his usual seat, looking down at his phone.</p><p>‘Hey’, Chimon waved at him, sitting on the spare seat beside him, ‘I asked my manager but he said you left the party early. You should’ve told me’</p><p>‘I was tired and I had work in the morning’, Nanon’s commented without even lifting his eyes off his screen.</p><p>‘Right’, Chimon nodded. Last night their indifference was suspended when Nanon promised to help him with his showcase, and even though they don’t get along at the best of times, he thought maybe they could find common ground. It seemed like their twenty four hour friendship was up and Nanon was treating him like he usually does.</p><p>‘Hey Chimon, how about after class we could grab something to eat. I’ll treat you’, First also joined them, opening his laptop whilst he spoke to Chimon.</p><p>‘That would be amazing’, Chimon smiled, turning to look at Nanon and wondering if he should invite him, ‘Do you wanna come with us?’</p><p>First looked at him with furrowed brows, wondering why Chimon was actively asking Nanon to hang out with him. He saw videos of the singer hosting his showcase last night, but he thought Nanon was forced to do it, he didn’t think Chimon wanted him to be on stage with him last night.</p><p>‘Sure’, Nanon’s answer shocked even Chimon who thought he was just going to scoff at his offer. He watched as Nanon locked his phone, putting it back on his bag as classes began, barely looking at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Awkward. That was the only thing Chimon felt when they sat inside the restaurant after their classes, looking down at his menu and hiding his eyes as it shifted towards Nanon who had spoken much since class ended. If he didn’t wanna come, why did he say yes? Was Chimon pressuring him too much? Why did he suddenly wanna hang out with Nanon? He may have been nice last night, but he was a dick every other day.</p><p>‘You know, filming starts next week’, First broke the silence between the group, ‘I casted a few drama majors for our music video, so does anyone wanna be the director?’</p><p>‘I could do it’, Chimon nodded, ‘You’re better at editing and post anyway, so you should focus on that first’</p><p>‘Sweet. So Nanon, would it be okay if you could co-direct?’</p><p>‘Yeah sure’, Nanon nodded before raising his hand and signalling for the waiter to come to their table, ‘I have a few schedules next week so I’ll only be available on Monday and Thursday’</p><p>‘We could do those days’, First nodded, ‘It should only take two days to film what we need anyway’</p><p>‘Sweet’</p><p>The three of them went back to their silence, quickly ordering their meals whilst waiting in silence, staring down at their phones.</p><p>‘My manager spoke to me by the way’, Nanon finally turned to Chimon and spoke to him.</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘Even though last night sorted out the whole scandal thing, they recommended we don’t hang out as much’</p><p>‘Oh’</p><p>‘Not like we hang out all the time anyway’, Nanon snorted, taking a sip of his drink, ‘But when it comes to outside classes, we probably shouldn’t be seen with each other’</p><p>‘Then what’re you doing here?’, Chimon asked, a little sceptical over his business talks as they sat inside a pretty crowded restaurant where they can clearly be seen by other people.</p><p>‘I usually don’t listen to my manager anyway’, Nanon shrugged. His tone was indifferent yet Chimon found himself internally squealing at the thought that Nanon was confessing in wanting to hang out with him despite his company’s orders.</p><p>Chimon smiled down and looked at his reflection on the black screen of his phone.</p><p>Wait? Was he blushing? He wiped the smile off his face as soon as he saw it, coughing a little as he downed his glass of water, looking around and searching for their waiter and food.</p><p>First looked at the pair of them with a raised brow, just pure judgement on his face as well as countless of questions flooding to his mind. What the hell happened last night?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon and Nanon separated with First as they walked pass the subway station, seeing him walk in as they made their way to the parking lot where Nanon’s car was, as well as Chimon’s bike inside his trunk.</p><p>‘Honestly, you didn’t have to come eat with us if your company doesn’t want you hanging out with me anymore’, Chimon pointed out as they walked side by side, slowing to a stop as Nanon unlocked his car, ‘My company probably doesn’t want me to hang out with you either’</p><p>‘Not like I had anything better to do on my birthday’, Nanon shrugged. He wondered whether he should open the boot of his car and return Chimon’s bike or whether he should offer to drive him home. His head was still spinning with countless of questions.</p><p>‘Wait, it’s your birthday?’, Chimon’s eyes bulged out at the sudden news, immediately looking down on his phone and typing Nanon’s name. Surely he would know Nanon’s birthday. It would’ve been trending on twitter, his fans would’ve sent him flowers or at the very least he’d see a dozen billboards around the city with his face on it whilst he rode to work, ‘No, it says your birthday’s in two weeks’, he added on, pointing at his Wikipedia page.</p><p>‘My birthday’s today’, Nanon said again, ‘My old company when I was young thought it was a good idea to change my birth date’</p><p>‘How could they change your birthday?’, Chimon snorted, shaking his head in disbelief as he folded his arms across his shoulder, ‘That’s stupid’</p><p>‘It’s just a public birthday’, Nanon pointed out.</p><p>‘But why?’, Chimon asked, ‘Why change your birth date? What’s that going to change?’</p><p>‘There was a recession on my birthday’, Nanon said, ‘Remember the crash of 2019?’</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘Well, my old company was going to use my birthday to promote my movie as well as releasing a few merch for the fans, but they thought it would be insensitive given the crisis, so they pushed back my birthday’</p><p>‘Are you fucking kidding?’, Chimon snorted, but Nanon shook his head and laughed with him.</p><p>‘I was only twelve and no one really knew everything about me yet so… They were allowed to change my birthday. But ever since then, my fans celebrate my birthday two weeks late’</p><p>‘Wow’, Chimon laughed again, shaking his head and biting his lip, ‘That sounds so dumb’</p><p>‘I know right’, Nanon chuckled with him, leaning on his car, ‘But that’s business I guess’</p><p>‘So, your real birthday’s today?’</p><p>‘Yeah’</p><p>‘And you didn’t even tell me? Not even last night?’</p><p>‘I don’t celebrate it anyway’, Nanon explained, ‘I sometimes forget my real birthday’s today’, he laughed at the last bit.</p><p>Chimon found it amusing but at the same time quite sad. Even his birthday was about business and he found himself pitying him.</p><p>‘Well, it’s not midnight yet, so it’s still your birthday’, Chimon pointed out, kicking his leg playfully as he skipped to the front passenger seat, opening the door and walking inside.</p><p>‘Where’re you going?’, Nanon asked as he turned around, following Chimon to the front and opening his car door, looking ahead at him.</p><p>‘We can still celebrate your birthday properly’, Chimon said to him, looking down and typing something on his phone.</p><p>‘And where are we off to next?’</p><p>‘To your apartment’, Chimon smiled, ‘Since we can’t be seen together, we might as well hide and celebrate your birthday in your house’</p><p>‘You wanna go to my apartment? Again?’, Nanon asked, but he didn’t force Chimon to change his mind as he walked into his car, shutting the door and staring the engines. Midnight, maybe they’ll stop being friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Do you know how to bake a cake?’, Chimon asked as soon as they arrived at Nanon’s apartment, looking at simple recipes on the internet as they made their way to Nanon’s living room.</p><p>‘I think I have some ingredients in the kitchen, but I’ve never cooked before’, Nanon pointed out, a bit flustered at how giddy Chimon had started acting ever since he found out today was his birthday.</p><p>‘Oh come on, tonight can’t end without you eating cake’, Chimon pointed out, setting his back down on the sofa as he he skidded his socks against the tiles whilst he headed to the kitchen, connecting his phone to Nanon’s home speakers, playing music whilst he rolled up his sleeves and opened the cupboard. He managed to find a few basic ingredients, self-raising flour, eggs, sugar, butter. For someone who doesn’t cook, Nanon sure had a few good things in his kitchen, ‘Oooh, you even have some lemon juice!’, Chimon pointed when he opened the fridge.</p><p>Nanon on the other hand followed him to his kitchen, leaning on the island as he watched Chimon pile up ingredients on the counter, reading through his phone before he butchered his kitchen, piling up bowls on top of one another, too excited</p><p>‘Well, don’t just stand there’, Chimon beckoned him over, rolling his sleeves and washing his hands already, ‘I can’t make a cake all by myself’</p><p>‘You don’t have to really’, Nanon pointed out, but he walked over beside Chimon, looking down at his phone a tab was open showing them the recipe, ‘I don’t think neither of us can bake’</p><p>‘We’ve got YouTube tutorials for that’, Chimon punched his arm playfully, opening the flour and dipping almost half of it in a bowl, ‘Come on, I’m sure it won’t be that bad’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Godji rushed into the hospital as soon as she got the call from Nanon. She was already asleep in her bed, her make-up off and her hair tied up in a high ponytail, wearing a pyjama, so she was in no proper attire when she arrived at the hospital, looking in front two idiots with ashes still stained all over their cheeks.</p><p>‘You burnt your house down!’, she screamed as soon as she saw Nanon sitting on one of the hospital bed, an ice pack on his hands, ‘Are you insane!’</p><p>‘We were just baking’, Nanon defended himself, whining a little whilst the doctor finished caring for his burnt hands, wrapping it with a bandage as he set the ice pack down on the table.</p><p>‘We?!’, Godji shouted, turning around to the other hospital bed where Chimon was sitting, his hands also wrapped and bandaged. Just seeing him again made her blood boil as she bit her lip and sighed, leaning back and trying not to kill Nanon, ‘Didn’t we already talk about this?’, she said through her teeth, glaring at Nanon as she walked closer to him, ‘We agreed to keep your distance’</p><p>‘What the hell? What the hell is going on?’, Chimon’s manager finally rushed in, joining them as he looked down at Chimon, seeing his bandaged hands, ‘Did you get into a fight?’</p><p>‘Of course, not!’, Chimon shouted back at him, ‘I was trying to bake’</p><p>‘What?!’, Gunsmile shouted as soon as Chimon explained why they were in a hospital room in the middle of the night, his hair ruffled and all over the place, also in his pyjamas like Godji, ‘What are you doing baking at twelve o’clock in the morning?!’</p><p>‘We we’re celebrating his birthday’, Chimon pointed at Nanon like a child trying to push someone else under the bus, to which Nanon turned and glared at him, ‘He said it was his birthday’</p><p>‘So?’, Nanon punched Chimon, whining when he put pressure on his hands, ‘I didn’t ask you to bake me a cake’</p><p>‘Since when is it Nanon’s birthday?’, Gunsmile snorted, folding his arm and glaring at Chimon, ‘If it was his birthday, he wouldn’t be spending it with you. He’d be too busy with his fan meeting or concert or whatever his company plans on making money off him’</p><p>‘Excuse me’, Godji turned to Gunsmile, hitting his arm, ‘Our company doesn’t do that’</p><p>‘Keep telling yourself that’, Gunsmile whispered under his breath.</p><p>‘Don’t test me’</p><p>‘Excuse me, but are you their guardian?’, the doctor finally interrupted their argument, the two managers turning their gaze on him.</p><p>‘Uh, yeah, you could say that’, Gunsmile nodded, although he looked disgusted at the statement, ‘Are they okay?’</p><p>‘Yeah, they’ll be fine. It’s just a small burn by the looks of it so there’s no need to worry’, he explained, looking through his paperwork, ‘they both have insurance so you guys can leave any time you want. Although, the fireman who dropped them off here said the apartment is in pretty bad shape’</p><p>‘How bad?’, Godji turned to Nanon, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Nanon to explain to which the artist looked down on his lap like a kid being told off.</p><p>‘I called my insurance and they said it’ll take at least three weeks to fix the kitchen’</p><p>‘Three fucking weeks’, Godji groaned, tugging her hair in frustration as she stomped her foot down, ‘What the hell were you trying to bake? Huh? How did this happen?’</p><p>‘I told you not to raise the heat’, Chimon muttered under his breath, coughing a little when Nanon kicked his leg in retaliation after hearing him.</p><p>‘You added too much egg and it was too watering. What else could I have done?’, Nanon argued back.</p><p>‘Look, it doesn’t matter’, Gunsmile stopped them, flicking both their forehead to which the two boys groaned in pain, ‘Chimon get up, I’ll drive you home’</p><p>‘But what about Nano?’, Chimon asked as he stood up from the bed, pointing at the boy with wide eyes, ‘Didn’t you hear? He can’t go back to his apartment’</p><p>‘What’s that got to do with us?’, Gunsmile looked down on him with a confused expression, his hands on his hips, ‘Let him stay with his manager for all we care’</p><p>‘Oh no he isn’t’, Godji interrupted before the idea materialised, ‘I’m booking you a hotel. You can stay there until your apartment gets fixed’</p><p>‘Okay, now that we got that sorted, let’s go before the paparazzi spots us and it’ll be another scandal between the two of you’, Gunsmile pointed out, grabbing Chimon by the wrist and dragging him out. But Chimon was strong himself to tug his wrist back, turning around and staring at Nanon.</p><p>‘He can stay at mine’s’, Chimon offered, leaving everyone shocked as they looked at him with round wide eyes, brows raised and lips parted.</p><p>‘Excuse me?’, Gunsmile glared down at him, ‘Do you want the boss to fire us?’</p><p>‘He has nowhere to go’, Chimon pouted his lip at his manager in an attempt to soften him up, but he only smacked his head.</p><p>‘Nanon is richer than both of us combined’, Gunsmile hissed at him, ‘He can afford a hotel room for a few weeks’</p><p>Whilst the two argued amongst themselves, Nanon couldn’t help but find himself looking at Chimon, listening to the way he fought with his manager just so he could stay at his place. He bit his lip as he tried to hide his smile, looking down at his bandaged hands and wondering why he was still staying so close to him when he vowed himself not to interact anymore.</p><p>Because he hated Chimon. But he was starting to think if that was a lie. He could see glimpses of his old neighbour in Chimon and it was starting to make his heart race, he hated the feeling. Of all people, it had to be him.</p><p>‘We’re leaving now’, Gunsmile stood his ground, refusing to agree with Chimon.</p><p>‘I’m calling the boss!’, Chimon shouted after Gunsmile, also standing his ground as he picked up his phone, barely being able to use it due to his wrapped hands, but the CEO’s number was on his speed dial and before his manager could stop him, he was already calling P’Off.</p><p>…</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>‘Hello, P’Off’</p><p>‘What the hell do you want? It’s twelve o’clock in the morning’</p><p>‘Can Nanon stay with me?’</p><p>‘Excuse me?’</p><p>‘Nanon burnt his apartment and he has nowhere else to go, so can he stay at mine’s?’</p><p>‘Chimon, I just about got my kids to sleep and I have to wake up at six o’clock in the morning for my meeting, just do whatever you want and stop reporting it to me every five seconds’</p><p>‘But P’Gunsmile told me I couldn’t’</p><p>‘I said do whatever you want!’, Off shouted at him before hanging up, making Chimon grin as he pointed at his manager, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>‘You heard the boss. Nanon can stay with me!’</p><p>‘And you’re proud of that?’, Gunsmile sighed, resting his hands on his hips again as he tapped his foot impatiently, looking back and forth between the two boys and wondering why he ever wanted to be a manager, ‘Whatever. Nanon are you coming or not?;’, he turned his frustrated glare at the other boy who was still sitting on the end of his bed, looking at his own manager who shook her head and warned him to stay put.</p><p>But then again, when has Nanon ever does what he’s told.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘This is your apartment?’, Nanon grimaced as soon as Gunsmile dropped them off to Chimon’s place. It was already one o’clock in the morning when they arrived, Chimon having to literally throw himself onto the lodged door for it to open.</p><p>Nanon had seen the outside building a few times when he dropped off Chimon but he didn’t expect such a small living space. The living room was nonexistent and there was no signs of air conditioning.</p><p>‘I only have one room so we can play Rock Paper Scissors and whoever loses sleeps on the sofa’</p><p>‘Excuse me?’, Nanon turned to him, ‘But I’m the guest. Shouldn’t I be sleeping in the bedroom?’</p><p>‘I’m already doing you a favour by letting you stay’, Chimon pointed out, opening a drawer and pulling out a folded blanket.</p><p>‘You burnt my fucking kitchen’, Nanon reminded him, glaring as Chimon created a makeshift bed on the sofa.</p><p>‘No, <em>you </em>burnt it by turning up the heat’, Chimon pointed the blame back at Nanon, the two once again bickering with each other as Nanon stepped into the living room, grabbing the pillow from Chimon’s hands.</p><p>‘I’m sleeping in the bedroom’, Nanon pointed out, stomping towards the hallway with the pillow still in his hands.</p><p>Chimon smiled to himself, tilting his head and watching as Nanon walked towards his room, opening the door and closing it. He bit his lip and stifled a laugh as he turned on the fan in the living room, jumping on the sofa and wrapping himself with his blanket. His apartment didn’t have air conditioning and his bedroom was like hell during the night, so he would often opt to sleep in the living room instead with the windows opened and the fan on.</p><p>‘Chimon!!’, he heard Nanon shouting, only making him laugh harder when he heard the door slamming shut again, feet stomping back into the living room, ‘Where the fuck is your air conditioner?’</p><p>‘I don’t have one’, Chimon replied, leaning his head on his arms, ‘You just gotta sleep through the heat’</p><p>‘Over my dead body’, Nanon cursed at him, He glared down at Chimon, only to turn and look at the fan, ‘I’m taking that’</p><p>‘Oh, no you’re not!’, Chimon sat up from the sofa, throwing the blanket on the floor as he raced his way towards Nanon, pulling his arm to stop him from grabbing the fan, ‘You said you wanted to sleep in my room!’</p><p>‘You set me up! You knew it was boiling in there!’</p><p>‘You already chose so it’s too late to back out!’</p><p>‘Just give me that damn fan!’, Nanon shouted back, pulling the plug off, pulling the fan towards him, ‘You’re a breakthrough artist, buy a fucking air cooler!’</p><p>‘I will when I actually get paid’, Chimon pulled Nanon by the leg, making him lose his balance and dropping the fan, only for him to trip over and fall on the sofa with Chimon’s arms still wrapped around his legs.</p><p>‘You’ve got to be kidding me’, Nanon sighed, giving up on life as he looked up at the cracked ceiling, feeling Chimon trying to get off him, ‘Maybe I should’ve booked a hotel room instead’</p><p>‘You know what, when Ohm comes over we just sleep here in the living room’, Chimon huffed out as soon as he got off Nanon, folding his arms and looking down at him, ‘Do you wanna sleep here with me instead?’</p><p>‘Whatever’, Nanon scoffed, turning around and making himself at home on the sofa, readjusting the pillow and avoiding Chimon’s gaze, ‘Turn off the lights’</p><p>Chimon couldn’t help but laugh, walking over to turn off the lights as he placed the blankets of the floor, stealing a pillow from the sofa.</p><p>‘Happy Birthday by the way’, Chimon whispered, breaking the silence as they laid in the living room in darkness.</p><p>‘I didn’t get to eat cake’, Nanon replied back to him, making Chimon laugh as he turned towards the sofa, looking up to stare at Nanon.</p><p>‘I’ll buy you cake tomorrow, I promise’</p><p>‘I don’t need cake’, Nanon turned around, his back facing Chimon, ‘I need air conditioning by tomorrow’</p><p>‘Alright your highness’, Chimon snorted, closing his eyes as the pair finally went to sleep, hands bandaged and numb whilst the fan continued to spin hot air around the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘You let Chimon bring Nanon to his apartment!’, Tay shouted as soon as Chimon’s manager walked into the office.</p><p>‘P’Off said he could’, Gunsmile defended himself as soon as the blame was pushed on him, pointing an accusing finger at their boss who sat by his desk, his eyes closed and dozing off early in the morning.</p><p>‘Off Jumpol!’, Tay banged his fist on the desk, waking Off up as he jumped from his chair, wiping the drool from his face.</p><p>‘What? What?’, he asked, rubbing his eyes as he realised his best friend glaring down at him, ‘What happened?’</p><p>‘You let Nanon stay in Chimon’s apartment? What if someone saw them? We just managed to fix their scandal, why make another one?’</p><p>‘Tay, I’m tired’, Off whined, leaning his cheeks on his palm as he tried his best to keep his eyes opened, ‘Why does every little thing have to go through me’</p><p>‘Because you’re the boss!’</p><p>‘Okay, so what if I let them stay together?’, Off shouted back, kicking his best friend’s leg under the desk, ‘It’s not like people are gonna suspect anything. Nanon hosted his showcase and everyone thinks they’re the best of fucking friends. No one’s gonna give a shit if they’re seen hanging out anymore. So, what’s the big deal?’</p><p>‘The big deal is we shouldn’t be mixing with that company’, Tay pointed out, ‘They’re our biggest rival’</p><p>‘Tay, our company’s still not big enough that we could rival against them’, Off snorted, looking down at his phone and checking his messages from his husband. He felt guilty that he’d been focused on work lately and he promised Gun he’d take a few days off, but with Chimon causing trouble every five seconds, it seems like he has to be around just in case a war happens between Tay and the poor singer.</p><p>‘Off, you gotta do something about Chimon. If we let him do whatever he wants, he’s going to think he’s allowed to do everything’, Tay reminded his best friend.</p><p>‘This is why Frank’s favourite dad is New’, Off whispered under his breath as he stood up and patted his best friend on the back, the pair walking out of his office with Gunsmile following behind them, ‘Let’s just leave them. What’s the worse that could happen?’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chimon woke up from the sound of his phone ringing, begging to be picked and he stretched his hand out, trying to feel the phone, but he could barely move. He felt a weight pressing down on him, forcing him to open his eyes and look down to what was on top of him, only to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>He was about to shout for Ohm to get off him, but he turned and slowly the recollection of last night’s event started to flood back in his mind and right beside him he saw Nanon sleeping soundlessly, his cheek pressed his shoulder. He looked back down at his chest and saw both their hands still wrapped in bandages, laughing when he remembered the way he tried to turn off the stove, only to be burnt from the handle due to the fire to which Nanon tried to save him by closing the oven door again, only to burn his own hands.</p><p>His phone kept ringing, getting annoyingly louder the more he ignored it, so he pushed Nanon off him, grabbing the phone and looking up to see his manager’s name on the screen.</p><p>‘What?’, Chimon answered the phone, his voice groggy from the sleep.</p><p>‘You better come to the office by noon. You’ve got a lot of radio shows to get through’, Gunsmile ordered him before hanging up without so much as a greeting. His manager was probably still mad at him for waking him up in the middle of the night to drop him off from the hospital.</p><p>‘Ya, get off me’, Chimon kicked Nanon out of the way, pushing his arms off him as he sat up, looking around to find that they’d both found themselves sleeping on the floor. He wondered how Nanon got down here, but he didn’t have time to pester him as he got up from the living room, heading over to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>Nanon on the other hand was still sound asleep, grabbing onto one of the pillows and hugging it tightly. Now that Chimon was thinking about it, Nanon’s apartment wasn’t going to be fixed until next week which meant he couldn’t possibly keep staying here, right? He can’t expect a celebrity to sleep on the floor for a whole week. But whilst he waited for the kettle to finish boiling the water, he looked ahead and watched Nanon sleeping soundlessly, unfazed by the fact that he wasn’t in his penthouse sleeping on his soft mattress with air conditioning.</p><p>Chimon laughed at himself, not knowing why he suddenly found the idea of Nanon sleeping on the floor adorable. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the keys to his apartment, sliding it in his pocket as he walked to the front, closing the door behind him as he left Nanon behind to sleep the rest of the morning as he quickly rushed down to the morning street market that he hoped was still open.</p><p>Nanon finally woke up, his back aching from sleeping on the floor for too long, but when he looked around he realised he was by himself.</p><p>‘Chimon?’, he called out, his voice croaky from sleep, but he didn’t get a response, leaving him to stand up, his clothes from last night creased and stained. He wanted to scratch his head but he forgot he still had a bandage around his hands, so he waddled towards the kitchen to find an empty cup on the counter and a boiling kettle.</p><p>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p><p>He tried looking around, heading back to his room but he found an empty an empty bed. His apartment was small so there was nowhere else for him to go and he wondered whether Chimon left for work already. But if he did, then how the hell was he supposed to leave without a key?</p><p>Nanon was about to walk over to where his phone was when he heard the door opening, rustling at the front to where he walked over and found Chimon heading back inside, taking off his shoes whilst he held onto a plastic bag.</p><p>‘Where were you?’, he asked, Chimon looking up to him with a smile as he walked pass to the kitchen.</p><p>‘I went to get us breakfast’, Chimon lifted the bag up, showing off to Nanon as he took out the plastic containers, ‘The market makes amazing fried rice and fried pork belly’</p><p>‘For breakfast?’, Nanon asked curiosity as he watched Chimon hand him his own container of food which was still warm, ‘Don’t you just have cereal’</p><p>‘Don’t be absurd’, Chimon snorted at him. Nanon didn’t know why he would laugh at him, but instead of arguing, he looked down and felt his stomach churn at the smell of the food. The boy was right, it did smell amazing and he couldn’t help but dig in already.</p><p>Chimon smiled as he watched Nanon’s eyes brighten at the first bite, finding it cute when he quickly dug into the food with not much complaint. He pulled out another box that he bought, taking out a small cupcake before placing a candle on it. He didn’t light it up, but he slid the cupcake to where Nanon was sitting.</p><p>‘What’s that?’, Nanon asked with his mouth full.</p><p>‘It’s your birthday cake’, Chimon snorted, laughing when Nanon glared at him.</p><p>‘I don’t need it’, he coughed out, sliding it back at Chimon but the boy just slid it back, the two going back and forth between each other before Chimon gave in and took a selfish bite out of the lemon cupcake.</p><p>‘Happy fucking birthday’, Chimon shouted before pressing the rest of the cake on Nanon’s face, shocking the boy as he leapt off his seat, his face covered in icing and cake.</p><p>‘Chimon!’, Nanon threw his spoon on the counter, running over to throw the cupcake back at Chimon who ran as fast as he could away from him, the two shouting at the top of their lungs so early in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>